Enchanted
by Queen Nan
Summary: Princess Emma was meant to meet her true love at the ball, it just wasn't meant to be her. Swan Queen AU in FTL.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: *Winces* Sorry Glee readers, but watch this show, and ship Swan Queen! Please.  
**

**A.N2: This story is AU, set in Fairytale Land, cause I need some fluffyness to balance out the angst of my other fic.  
**

* * *

**Enchanted **

**Chapter One**

"Who will be attending?"

Snow White smiled at her husband, pleased with his apparent interest in the ball she was throwing for their daughter and replied, "Cinderella and Aurora, and their children of course. King Philip is very hopeful that this will lead to a match between Emma and William."

James made a face, "I dislike the boy, and I expect that we'd have known long before now if he was her true one."

Snow nodded in agreement, "I agree, but Philip is still hopeful."

James sank down next to her, "And who else?"

Snow peered down at the list of invitees and at the checks that indicated they would be attending, "The noble houses from our Kingdom and the ones surrounding us will all be here, with their eligible sons no doubt, and minor royals will all be in attendance."

James took the list from her and raised an eyebrow at one of the names listed, "You invited the Queen?"

Snow didn't need to ask which Queen he was referring to, "I did."

James scoffed, "Be prepared for a rude note informing you that she won't be attending." He paused and then let out a chuckle, "I heard she sent a dead fish to Philip and Aurora the last time they had a ball and invited her."

Snow hummed sadly, "I don't blame her. She has no reason to call any of us friends. When she was fighting for her throne we stood by and let all of the nobles of her Kingdom slander and threaten her. She asked for help and to a one, we all declined. A dead fish is tame considering what she did to the nobles who opposed her."

James frowned, "We couldn't throw our weight behind her without risking our trade with the nobles of her Kingdom. And she was more merciful than I would have been if someone questioned Emma's right to succeed you."

Snow grinned at him, "Oh I know you'd cut off a hundred heads to protect your princess."

James shrugged, "I make no apologies for loving my daughter." He set the list down and said softly, "I hope she finds her true love so that she can be happy... after the ba-"

Snow cut him off, "I know James. It did tame her wild ways though."

James shook his head, "It made her less... loose with her body and more reckless with her safety."

Snow put a hand on his arm, "Then fates willing, this ball will lead to her finding her true love and she can have her happily ever after. Nineteen years without one is long enough. "

James nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Emma shifted uncomfortably next to her mother on the throne that had been positioned between her mother and father. She did her best to mask the scowl that wanted to bloom across her face as she nodded to yet another fluffed up dandy as he bowed before her with his most seductive gaze trained on her.

He stood and spoke confidently (arrogantly) "I desire a dance greatly your Highness."

Emma replied far colder than protocol allowed, "If I have time." She nodded, which was a clear dismissal and the dandy walked away, clearly offended.

Snow let out a sigh, "Emma, you must be careful not to offend our guests."

James let out a bark of laughter, "Oh leave her Snow, the boy was an arrogant fop. I want no son like him."

The crier's voice boomed out, "Prince Henry!"

Emma sat up straighter as her parents shared a look and her mother spoke, "I didn't know there would be another Prince here tonight..."

The crowd between the great doors and the raised dais where the royal family sat began to murmur and coo. The women were exclaiming while the men where talking together like gossipy old hens.

James smiled, "The boy must be handso..." He trailed off as they crowd parted and a tiny figure stepped forward with the dignity of a King.

Emma had to force herself not to coo like all the women had done, her mother had no such inclination and let out a pleased giggled.

Prince Henry was a toddler, his elfin features and sandy brown hair, made it hard to guess his exact age as he approached the throne with measured steps and a somber countenance.

When he had reached the point where if he continued further the royal family would be unable to see him because the dais was raised he stopped and bowed with more grace than half the men and boys at the ball.

Emma's mother shot to her feet and hurried down the stepped of the dais to stand in front of the little Prince.

She held out a hand and spoke, "Will you come up here your Highness?"

The little boy nodded and seemed relieved as he took Snow's hand and let himself be led up the steps so that he was standing directly in front of the royal family.

Emma's father was grinning at the boy as he spoke, "And what brings such a Prince here to our ball?"

Prince Henry replied in a high childish, but clear voice "Mama says it is proper to present myself to our hosts..." He rocked on his heels and tacked on belatedly, "Your Majesty."

Emma took in the boy as her mother fussed over him and told him how very handsome he was. He was in an exquisitely tailored suit, a miniature ball costume, with silver and purple detailing in his doublet. Around his head was a silver circlet, no doubt to emphasize his status as a Prince. The biggest difference between his suit and the others was the underlying color. Whereas most of the men and boys had come in brightly colored suits with many many frills, Henry's suit was a very dark gray and simple in comparison though one could tell that more money had likely been spent on his suit than some of the finest suits in the room.

To Emma's mind, most of the men at the ball could have done better in emulating the small Prince.

Her mother moved to sit upon her own throne and asked, "And who is your mother?"

Henry cocked his head in confusion and replied, "Mama is mama..."

Her parents laughed and her father actually clapped his hands, "Well said your Highness."

The boy's somber face cracked as he smiled at the King and Queen.

Her father spoke seriously after a moment, "And will you dance with the Princess tonight your Highness?"

Henry made a face and shook his head, "I have to go to bed soon..." He looked at Emma directly as if considering her before he smiled at her and declared, "You can dance with my Mama though!"

Emma blanched at the thought even as her mother nodded seriously, "That sounds lovely Prince Henry."

The voice of the crier carried across the hall once again, "Regina! Queen of the Summerlands!"

Emma heard her mother gasp, "She actually came!"

The crowd hushed as the name was called and began to part until finally there was a clear path to the dais from the door where a figure in a dark ball gown stood.

Emma leaned forward, interested in this particular Queen because of the stories she'd heard about her and the way her parents and the parents of her friends spoke about her. It seemed that everything said about her was either said with disapproval or grudging admiration. She was far enough away that Emma couldn't make out her face or her features save for her dark hair.

Emma heard a pleased squeak and turned her attention to Prince Henry who looked like any royal child did when they wanted to break protocol and rush their mama or papa. So this woman was his mother...

Emma looked up and found that the Queen had stepped close enough to be seen in detail.

She was stunning... Her skin might have been called olive or tan, and yet it was fair at the same time, clear and free of freckles or marks save for a small beauty mark just left of her lips. On the right side on her upper lip was the faintest of scars and it made Emma wonder where she'd gotten it. Her eyes were dark and in the instant that her gaze met Emma's the Queen's step faltered for the barest of seconds before she resumed her fluid approach.

As Emma watched the Queen come closer she felt as if the air had been sucked from the room. She distantly took in the fact that the Queen's dress was black with red splashes of color and silver thread instead of brightly colored just like her son's. Her jewels winked in the light and the ruby pins in her hair matched the red of her lips perfectly, giving some proof to the rumor that the Summerlands and their Queen were very very rich. Her gown was low cut, almost inappropriately so, and Emma found it hard to drag her eyes away from the flesh revealed and back to the Queen's eyes. When she finally did she caught the slight upturn of the Queen's red lips on one side, letting Emma know that she'd been caught staring.

When she'd reached the edge of the dais she stopped and gave a very shallow curtsey, which wasn't strictly against protocol as she was a Queen in her own right, but the rules of courtly courtesy demanded a certain level of deference to a King and Queen in their own realm.

Emma turned to glance at her mother and father to see if Queen Regina had offended them but both looked dumbstruck. It was possible that they wouldn't have noticed if she'd decided to strip down naked if only because they were so surprised that she had actually come in the first place.

She spoke in a slightly low, almost smoky voice, "May I approach further?" She'd also omitted the honorific for Emma's parents and Emma found herself slightly put out on her parents behalf even as she prayed they'd say yes to the Queen's request.

Her mother nodded almost eagerly, "Of course you may! We are so honored that you decided to attend Regina!"

Regina swept up the steps and when she'd ascended completely she held out a hand to her son who clutched it immediately with a beaming smile.

Emma had to credit this aloof woman with the fact that her son clearly loved her even if her attitude bothered her.

Regina looked down at her son and addressed him, "Have you been a good boy Henry?"

Henry nodded rapidly even as Snow White did the same.

Emma's mother rushed to assure the Queen, "He's been perfect. He looks so handsome in his suit and his manners are wonderful."

Henry looked pleased with the praise as he looked up at his mother. She softened and smiled at him as she smoothed hand over his hair and let him lean into her side.

He snuggled into his mother's side and announced, "You must dance with the Princess later Mama."

Emma blushed hotly as the Queen's eyebrow shot up and she drawled, "Must I dear?"

Henry nodded solemnly, "I can't since I hafta go to bed and I said that you would instead."

Regina corrected him, "Have to..." She glanced up at Emma who was grateful that she'd gotten the blush under control quickly. The Queen spoke in an even tone, "Of course I will dance with her Henry," She paused and then inclined her head, "If the Princess agrees of course?"

Emma opened and closed her mouth before she finally choked out, "Of course."

Regina held Emma's gaze for a long moment before she addressed her parents, "I hope you'll excuse me your Majesties, I would like to put Henry to bed myself."

Emma's mother smiled in understanding, "Of course Regina, I hope we'll see you at the feast?"

Regina nodded, "If my son only commands one story tonight then yes."

Henry pouted up at her before he bargained, "A story and then a song."

Regina sighed but the twinkle in her eye as she spoke gave away her true feelings, "Very well, to bed with you then."

Henry nodded before he yawned and held his arms up. Regina swooped down and lifted him into her arms without hesitation. It was odd to see such a richly dressed woman hefting and holding a small child. It was also plain to see that neither Henry nor Regina cared what the guests thought of them as Henry laid his head on his mother's shoulder and Regina brought a hand up to rest on the back of his head.

Regina descended the stairs and then turned back to the royal family.

She inclined her head and spoke to Emma, "Until we dance Princess…"

Emma nodded and finally offered Regina a small smile which the dark Queen returned with a smirk before she turned and swept from the ballroom.

Emma's father spoke up as soon as he was sure that Regina was out of earshot, "Well she doesn't seem like she eats small children."

Her mother let out a tinkling laugh, "She seemed lovelier than I'd imagined if a bit… aloof."

Emma spoke up without taking her eyes off Regina's back, "Except with Henry."

Snow hummed in agreement and with Emma's gaze fixed on Regina who was about to exit the hall she missed the considering look her mother shot her. Emma shifted on her throne again and then let out a sigh, suddenly eager for the dancing to begin, after Henry's story and song of course.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Yay to the reviews, and alerts! Keep 'em coming, cause they really do help my confidence with a story for a fandom I am still scared of. Love to everyone who has read the story, and so far I'm still unhexed by hordes of Gleeks so... also yay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters therein.  
**

* * *

**Enchanted**

**Chapter 2**

Snow sat next to her daughter at the high table that looked out over the rest of their guests and watched as Emma searched through the crowd with an anxiousness Snow had seldom seen from her daughter. She knew exactly who Emma was looking for, and she knew that the woman in question was not in the room. Everyone would have known if Regina had returned from putting her little son to bed because the woman's presence couldn't help but be felt.

As her daughter let out a sigh of disappointment Snow considered Regina with a quiet frown.

The Queen of the Summerlands was twenty-four and very little was known about her personally. Indeed Snow hadn't realized that Regina had a son, and she knew for a fact that Regina had not been married for even a short time in order to conceive the boy.

If the boy was four then Regina must have given birth to Henry in the second year of her reign. The decision to keep the child was a bold and reckless one as her throne had been anything but secure at the time. The rebellion of the nobles had just been put down at the time and the men and women who'd escaped with their lives would no doubt have been waiting for any opportunity to point to Regina as an unfit ruler. A young unwed mother conceiving a child and then keeping it on top of it was reason enough to challenge her reign yet again.

Snow took a sip of water and had to concede that the fear Regina had instilled into the nobility of her Kingdom must have been terrible to have kept both Regina and Henry safe after such a scandal. It had even been kept quiet if Snow hadn't heard about it which was the feat of feats.

Next to her Emma straightened and let out a breath. Snow followed her daughter's gaze and saw what she was looking at, or rather who. Regina had entered the room and swept it with her gaze. She settled for a moment on a table full of the nobility from the Summerlands before a sneer curled across her lips and she shifted as if she would turn and walk out of the room as quickly as she had entered.

James, bless him, must have seen this because he stood and called out, "Queen Regina! Your Majesty? Sit here beside me!"

Regina paused and a look of surprise crossed her face for a brief moment before she smoothed her features and made her way towards the high table.

On Snow's other side Aurora hissed, "Why would he invite her up here?"

Cinderella shrugged, "Maybe he liked her?"

Aurora waved a hand, "Her son was cute, but that woman is a menace! Did you know she sent a dead fish as an answer when I invited her to the ball last year?"

Cinderella let out a giggle that she tried to suppress, "She actually did that? I thought for sure it was a rumor."

Aurora huffed, "No, she did it and before that when we broached the subject of a match between her and Charles her note said she'd rather marry a troll and let him eat her on their wedding night." She growled out, "She's rude!"

Cinderella, ever fair, spoke "She has no reason to be polite to any of us Aurora. We abandoned her when she needed friends the most. It wasn't her fault that her mother kept her so isolated as a child and teenager. She'd have grown up alongside Emma and Alexandra, and all of your boys, if Cora hadn't been so controlling."

Aurora let out a grudging sigh, "If I'd been raised by that woman I'd have jumped from a cliff by the time I was five, so I suppose a level of... rudeness can be excused. She'd have been better off raised by wolves."

Snow spoke up quietly as Regina drew closer to the table, "It probably helped that Regina was allowed to arrest the woman during the revolts."

Aurora's face twisted at the thought, "To be so concerned with your own status that you would stand against your own daughter? She would have been well within her rights to execute the woman."

Cinderella shook her head, "I think it speaks well of her that she avoided executions where she could. The ones that she allowed were strategic, and no one can blame her for having her cousin executed after what he tried to do to her."

From next to Cinderella her daughter Alexandra leaned in and joined the conversation, "What did he try to do?"

Cinderella smiled at her daughter and then the smile washed away as she spoke quietly, "He tried to force her to marry him, three days after her father had died, before the old King was cold, he stormed her chambers with a large majority of the high nobility and informed her that they were to be married to legitimize _his _throne."

Alexandra put a hand to her throat and gasped, "What? But she was the heir! He had no right."

Aurora nodded in agreement and suddenly her disapproval of Regina seemed to have never been present in the first place as she hissed, "He tried to rape her, but she managed to get away. She fled the palace and rallied the people under her banner. That's probably why the nobles haven't tried anything again, the people support her as Queen."

Snow shook her head, "They haven't given up, they just grown more subtle in their plots. Just last month we sent a warning to her that a poisoner had been hired by one of her more powerful lords."

Aurora paled as she turned to watch Regina who was being guided into her seat by James, "She… by the fates."

Snow nodded sadly and the perked up, "Maybe that's why she came, because she wanted to acknowledge our warning."

Aurora leaned past Snow and raised her voice, "We are so pleased you could join us Regina, did your son settle into bed?"

Regina paused and raised eyebrow, likely because of how friendly Aurora sounded before she nodded and replied evenly, "He did, he was quite taken with our guest chambers."

Snow watched as her daughter seemed to force herself to speak, "And did he get his story?"

Regina's impassive face warmed just a bit as she addressed Emma, "He did, and three songs."

James laughed, "Perhaps Henry should carry out the negotiations with the trolls instead of our generals."

Regina cracked a smile at the thought, "He is impressively persuasive."

King Philip spoke on Regina's left, "And how has your Kingdom faired this winter Regina?"

Regina answered him in a quieter voice as she turned to him and away from Emma. Snow couldn't help her frown when her daughter scowled and leaned over her plate now that Regina's attention was focused elsewhere.

Snow looked between the young Queen and her own daughter and hoped she was wrong, because she had no idea what they would do if her suspicions were correct.

* * *

Regina was certain that coming to this ball was the worst idea she'd ever had after the seventh uppity lord had asked her to dance rather than go bother the Princess the ball was actually for. She understood on an intellectual level. She was already a Queen in her own right, while Emma had years to wait before she might ascend the throne. The lords, grasping as they were, were insultingly transparent though as they heaped flattery on her, telling her of how highly their parents spoke of her, of how respected she was, how she was the fairest of them all.

Which was goblin piss, excuse her mouth. The nobility didn't speak highly of a monarch who'd so violently quashed an uprising led by other nobles. She'd cut off heads, stripped lands, ripped out hearts, and destroyed so many noble families, and financially ruined others that not a single noble present at the ball was unaffected by her particular brand of justice, and she wasn't even sorry about it. The noble houses, incestuous as they often were, had all felt it when she came down on the nobles in her Kingdom. So no, they didn't like her, why would they?

She would acknowledge that playing to her vanity about her looks was not a bad idea, so calling her beautiful was more honest than calling her well liked.

She shook her head as another lord began his approach and donned her most fearsome snarl, silently warning the young buck to walk away.

He blanched at the hard look on her face and spun around, causing James and Philip to laugh on either side of her.

"Regina, how will you ever find your true love if you won't dance?" James asked her as he waved away a serving girl and refilled Regina's goblet himself.

Regina let her lips curl up at the corners before she turned to look across the ball room where the young royals were standing, milling around.

She smiled to herself as Princess Emma sent another suitor off without a dance and murmured, "I will dance tonight, I promise you that much."

* * *

Emma watched as Aurora and Philip's youngest rubbed his hands together and rolled his shoulders, "I'm going to ask her, any second now…"

Emma smiled gently at the younger Prince, "George, you've been saying that for an hour."

George, who was seventeen and the handsomest of Aurora's trio of sons, glared at her "I will ask her!"

His brother William let out a harsh laugh and clapped George on the back, "Of all the jokes George, you'd never have the courage and even if you did, she'd never say yes."

Alexandra spoke up from William's left, more kindly than William had, "She's seven years older than you George, and she has a son."

George crossed his arms stubbornly, "That just means she'll be a good mother to our children, and she truly is the most beautiful woman here." Emma, Alexandra, and some of the other royal ladies leveled him with harsh stares and he winced, "Sorry…"

George's older brother Charles stepped forward and spoke in his quiet voice, "She won't have you George. Mother and Father have already approached her about a marriage with one of us, she declined."

George rolled his eyes, "That was before she met me."

Alexandra scoffed, "She still hasn't met you, what with you being terrified of her." She was decidedly less gentle now that George had insulted her looks.

George let out an angry growl before he set his jaw and spun away from the group and began his march towards Queen Regina.

The gaggle of royal youths let out surprised gasps as they elbowed each other and watched him go. Emma wasn't sure if she wanted George to get his dance, because he was her friend and Emma didn't want his pride to be injured, or if she wanted Regina to send him away.

She considered her feelings and wondered why she would care if George got his dance or not. Perhaps she liked him and hadn't realized it? She watched George smooth his hands over his backside and fluffed up the back of his suit and smirked. No… that wasn't it.

George came to a stop in from of the trio of monarchs and bowed deeply before his father, Emma's father, and Regina. He spoke to Regina once he had straightened and for a moment Emma was sure Regina was about refuse him until she glanced at Philip and nodded once.

Emma and her friends gaped as Regina unfolded herself from her chair and stood before offering George her hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor where he began to lead her in a fast waltz.

Regina was a very good dancer, as was George but there was something very stiff about the Queen, as if she was having trouble letting the younger man lead her anywhere, even on the dance floor. They made a handsome pair though, George with his pale eyes, and fair hair, and Regina with her dark eyes and darker hair.

Emma could see that they weren't talking as they danced, the speed of the dance didn't really allow for conversation. When the dance was over, George could have picked better, as it was a relatively short song, Regina gave a shallow curtsey to George and swept from the dance floor, right back to the company of Emma's father and King Philip. Both men stood and waited for her to resume her seat before they sat and began speaking at the same time.

George, for his part wandered from the dance floor with a stupid look on his face, like he'd ingested enchanted mushrooms, or the black ones that were found deep in the forest that didn't need to be enchanted.

The look irritated Emma for a reason she couldn't name.

* * *

Snow had watched her daughter watch Regina for the last three hours with a small frown in place as she sat with some of the more prominent noble women and Aurora and Cinderella. When Emma wasn't trying to subtly watch Regina, she was grudgingly dancing with the young men that had approached her. She never danced more than one dance though.

One of the women, from Aurora's kingdom, spoke "Does it bother you Queen Snow?"

Snow turned to glance at her, "Hmmm?"

The woman nodded towards Regina, who was seated between James and Philip, "That she seems to have cast a spell over your husbands?"

There was a nasty glint in the woman's eye and Snow had to fight the urge to snap at her. She was quiet for a moment as she watched James gesture wildly. A moment later Philip was roaring with laughter and Regina had cracked a small, almost shy smile as the two men conversed and tried to draw her further into their conversation.

She recognized the look on James' face when he looked at Regina, and it wasn't lustful, instead it was rather like how he looked at their Emma. He'd positioned his chair slightly ahead of Regina's and had taken to staring down the men who were still brave enough to approach the young Queen.

Snow couldn't begrudge him his protective instincts, and the fates knew Regina needed someone who would look out for her with the vipers of the nobility surrounding her. Snow had to admit it made her nervous to think of Regina dancing with any of the nobles, an assassin could easily stick a knife in between Regina's ribs while she danced and whirl away before anyone could be sure who'd dared hurt her.

She remembered how James had raged when they'd been warned by one of their spies at Regina's court about the poisoner. He'd been furious at the gall of the nobles, insisting that Regina would have been better off lopping off all their heads and staring over with a fresh crop of nobility drawn from the common people. Snow would never voice such a thought, but privately she was certain James was right.

She wasn't afraid that her husband would stray with the young, beautiful Queen. She was afraid that he'd be hurt or furious should one of the assassins succeed in the future as he'd taken it into his head that Regina needed protecting.

She spoke up finally, "It does not, I rather think James has always wanted another daughter, and Philip certainly doesn't lack for sons, but has never had a girl to dote upon. She's so young that they probably feel she should be protected."

The woman raised an incredulous eyebrow, "You aren't worried that he might stray?"

It was Aurora who snapped out, "True love does not stray Lady Trouville. Our husbands are simply being gentlemen."

Lady Trouville sniffed, "She should be here with us."

Cinderella shrugged good naturedly, "She's so young though, she probably wants to be with Princess Emma and all the other young ones, but she's a queen so she feels like she can't simply be young anymore."

Aurora smirked, "And Philip and James are still children at heart."

Snow let out a giggle, "They really are."

Snow perked up as Regina stood and smoothed a hand over her dress before she turned and curtsied, rather deeply, before James and Philip who had stood with her before she turned and made her way across the ball room.

She stopped near the royal youths and waited as they all curtsied and bowed before her. After they'd all straightened themselves she stepped forward and appeared content to listen as some of the young men spoke to her and Alexandra reached out a hand to touch the jeweled necklace Regina wore.

Emma appeared mute suddenly, even from a distance.

Cinderella smiled brightly, "Maybe you'll get your marriage after all Aurora, George was the only one she's danced with after all."

For her part Aurora looked horrified at the notion that Regina might have taken a shine to her baby boy, "He's just a baby though…"

Snow was silent, sure that Regina was about to scandalize the entire ball as she focused her dark eyes on Emma and spoke. The stunned faces of Emma's companions let Snow know that she was right.

And now all Snow White could do was wait to see if her daughter would say yes. She couldn't say which answer, yes or no, would suit her better.

* * *

**Read and Review cause reviews are the crack that helps me keep my muse in line.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Sorry for the delay. Family stuff.  
**

**Also, guys the reviews have been amazing! I love them all! Thank you so much to everyone who has read and commented!  
**

* * *

**Enchanted**

**Chapter 3**

Emma stared at Queen Regina as if she had two heads. She knew that they'd agreed to dance before when little Prince Henry had demanded it, but she hadn't thought for a minute that Regina would be willing to break protocol to such an extent simply to keep her word, her word given to a child no less.

She could tell from the smirk on Regina's face, small though it was that this was less about Regina wanting to dance with her, and more about scandalizing everyone present. The looks of shock on her friends' faces were enough to let Emma know that if she accepted this invitation to dance, she and the Queen of the Summerlands would be court gossip for the next year, as speculation ran rampant over their reasons. Why... it would cause a scandal that hadn't been seen since Glinda the Good ran off with the Wicked Witch of the West.

Emma wanted to glance at her mother, wanted to know what she should do but her mother was surrounded by royal or near royal ladies and would be of no help to her.

And the Queen was standing before her with her burnt caramel eyes dancing with merriness Emma hadn't seen before as she dared her to be brave, to be reckless with her.

Emma sank into a deep curtsey before she rose and offered the Queen her hand, as if she were man, "I would be delighted your Majesty."

She reveled in the surprised flash across the Queen's face before Regina took her hand and nodded to the rest of Emma's friends and led her towards the dance floor. The dance floor that was rapidly clearing as the nobles realized their intent. Emma winced; they were to be a spectacle then.

Regina caught her wince and in a quiet voice the Queen purred, "Never let them see your weakness, or your fear, you are a Princess, and one day you will be a Queen, you are not wrong, no matter who you dance with, it is they who are wrong for judging your choice, as if they have the right."

Emma turned to face Regina in the center of the dance floor and curtsied as Regina did before she replied as she stepped into Regina's arms, "They do have the right; they are what keep us on the throne."

Regina pulled Emma closer and suddenly they were whirling around the dance floor at a pace that Emma had never been comfortable with before. She had never been able to completely let a man lead her around, but Regina demanded it, demanded her submission, and to Emma's surprise she was willing to give it.

Regina replied to Emma's assertion as she led them through a fast turn, "If that were the complete truth my head would be on a pike, and my son's head would have been dashed against the rocks years ago."

Emma felt Regina's hold on her increase as anger glinted in the Queen's eyes at the thought of her son's death. The Queen was silent then as their pace increased even further, as if the Queen was speaking to the nobles, saying 'Look at what I can do, out here, with this Princess, and none of you can stop me'.

Emma let her do it as she stared at Regina's angry face. She leaned further into Regina's hold and let her lead her and after the first song ended and a slower waltz started Regina's hold softened, gentled as her face smoothed.

She offered Emma a small smile and said somewhat breathlessly, "You are a wonderful dancer your Highness..."

Emma titled her head as and the Queen froze in a pose, "So are you your Majesty."

As they glided across the dance floor Regina spoke again, almost wistfully, "We've met before you know..."

Emma almost lost her footing as she looked at Regina regardless of the dance, "When!" She was sure she would remember having met Regina, the Queen was hardly forgettable.

Regina grinned at her and remained silent, invoking Emma's ire "When did we meet?" For a Princess who'd never been refused anything in her life, the thought that Regina would not answer her question, likely in an attempt to be mysterious, galled her.

She couldn't very well stomp on Regina's foot and storm away from her though, as she might have done to a man, she had a feeling no one would be happy with her for that, least of all Regina.

Regina smiled at her and murmured, "Met is the wrong word I suppose. When I was three years old I met your parents for the first and only time before tonight. Your mother was heavily pregnant with you and I was simply fascinated by the sight of her swollen belly."

Emma faltered and her step stuttered even as Regina guided her into a sweeping turn, "You… you remember that?"

Regina nodded and likely would have shrugged if they hadn't been dancing, "It is my earliest memory. I followed your mother around for a week, demanding that she let me place my hands on her stomach, because you always kicked when I did. It irritated your father that I never failed to get a kick from you while he had to talk to you before you'd kick for him."

Emma couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she imagined her father frowning at a tiny Regina, a tiny Regina who looked exactly like her bigger counterpart save for a pout instead of a sneer or smirk.

Emma sighed, "Perhaps you wanted a sibling?"

Regina made a face and gave an exaggerated shudder, "No, never. I was the pearl of my father's world… and I would never wish my mother on another child."

Emma frowned, unable to imagine having a bad mother, "Was she that bad?"

Regina's face darkened, "The courtiers used to joke, while my father was dying, that it was a race, to see if I would reach my majority before he died, preventing a regency for my mother."

Emma blanched at the idea of anyone ever talking about either of her parents that way, "It had to have been just that, a joke."

Regina pulled her into a quick series of turns and stated flatly, "Think what you want, but my father died on my eighteenth birthday."

Emma blanched, "I…"

Regina slowed their steps as the music changed, "Of course those same courtiers who joked soon plotted with my own mother to sit a pretender on my throne." She all but growled, "Only the fact that she was my mother saved her from being made a head shorter."

Emma couldn't help her own dark mutter, "You may have been smarter to simply execute her." Her cheeks colored, "I… forgive me your Majesty it is not my place to question your decisions." She couldn't believe she'd voiced that thought, but for Regina's own mother to turn on her, for some reason it made Emma angry, angrier than she should have been.

Regina shook her head, "I'm not a monster Princess, no matter what my nobles say, and killing my own mother, no matter her faults… I couldn't do that."

Emma spoke quietly as Regina paused so that they could freeze in a pose, "I don't think you're a monster Regina." She shouldn't have used Regina's first name, but something in her told her the Queen wouldn't mind.

Regina whispered, "Thank you Emma." They were quiet for a long while as they spun. Emma ignored the fact that the entire ball was watching them with a wide range of looks. She ignored them and let herself be led by Regina, let herself feel safe, and warm, and… happy.

She almost faltered again, here in Regina's arms, dancing a dance that would scandalize the court and the nobles from several kingdoms, she was happy.

As the song came to an end she pulled away and dipped into a curtsey, "Your Majesty."

Regina curtsied in return, and she couldn't quite mask her look of surprise that Emma had pulled away so abruptly. The look vanished after a long second and the regal mask slipped into its place.

Suddenly Regina was aloof and cool as she spoke, "Thank you for the dance… your Highness." Emma fought the wince that wanted to burst across her face at the use of an honorific instead of her name as the Queen turned away from her and breezed away from her. The nobles that had been surrounding the dance floor parted for Regina as she made her way to the tall archway that led to the gardens outside. As the nobles came together again Emma lost sight of Regina and felt that warm happy feeling bleed out of her like someone had punctured her with a needle.

She wanted to follow the Queen but a quick glance towards her parents let her know that such an action would be ill advised. She deflated slightly and made her way to her parents.

* * *

Snow watched as her daughter approached her with a slightly melancholy look in place and winced.

Aurora spoke up quietly, "That was…"

Cinderella finished for her, "Surprising."

Aurora offered Cinderella a light scowl, "I was going to say awkward to watch."

Cinderella rolled her eyes, "Some of us have tact Aurora."

Snow turned to glare at them, "I don't want either of you to say a word to Emma. We don't know anything for sure." She paused, "I hope I'm wrong."

Aurora whispered, "Snow… if… there isn't anything to be done."

Snow nodded miserably, "I know." She smiled at her daughter as she stopped in front of her, "Emma sweetheart, you danced beautifully." She didn't mention Regina and hoped Emma wouldn't either.

Emma shrugged, "Thank you mother." She moved to stand by her mother's side as the dance floor began to fill up again and stared out at the arch way leading to the gardens.

Snow watched her with a sinking feeling. What were they going to do?

* * *

It took Emma nearly an hour to work up the courage to slip away from her suddenly over attentive parents and head out to the gardens. She knew the chances that Regina was still out in the gardens were slim, but she wanted to speak to the Queen away from the prying eyes of the court. She hurried to the gardens, some instinct she'd never listened to before leading her to the fruit trees that stood amongst the rose bushes.

As she rounded the corner she came to an abrupt stop as a glow of light that was too bright to have come from the torches that lit the garden path, or even the fairy magic that gave the garden a quiet glow, radiated out from under one of their apple trees. She stepped softly and peeked out from behind one of the tall hedge walls.

Sitting in the grass, surrounded by sprites and imps, was Regina. The magical creatures were all glowing brightly as they zoomed around Regina, and the low chatter of many tiny beings speaking at once washed across the garden.

Emma watched, stunned, as Regina held out a hand and several of the sprites alighted on her fingers, giving her hand an ethereal glow. Regina was smiling at the creatures, and slowly her eyes closed and she began to hum. The glow from the creatures intensified as the chattering quieted.

The tune Regina was humming was haunting and not at all cheerful but her tone was pure and sweet. The sprites and imps all settled on Regina, some on her shoulders, her legs, her arms, and a few on top of her head. As the lullaby continued the glowing intensified further. Emma watched, utterly entranced, having never seen the magical creatures that called their gardens home, act this way with anyone.

Slowly Regina's own fingers began to glow with a deep purple light, which seemed to stir the creatures, their wings fluffed as they all seemed to focus on the glow coming from Regina's hands. Regina opened her eyes as she continued to hum and raised her hand. A wash of slow moving sparks seemed to shoot from her fingers and a few of the sprites leapt from her shoulders to dance through them as the sparks became circles. Regina continued to pour the sparks out from one hand while the other lifted and a sweet smelling mist came seeping out. It bled across the garden and settled on the ground as the imps zoomed into the mist and then back out.

The moment of peace and magic was interrupted as an imp careened into a sprite and the two began to tussle in the air. Emma could make out the enraged squeaks and hisses as the two magical creatures flipped and tumbled in the air. Regina's humming stopped and the spell she'd seemingly cast over the other creatures vanished as they all started chattering at once.

Regina rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, "Stop please."

She plucked the imp that had smashed into the sprite from the air and spoke sternly, "Apologize."

The imp wiggled in her hold and let out a stream of low chatter to which Regina replied, "That's rude. I won't do any more magic for you tonight if you don't behave." The threat seemed to spur the rest of the imps and sprites into a reaction, as they started to buzz around angrily, no doubt shaking their little fists at the offending imp.

The imp stopped struggling as the sprite that had been knocked into landed on Regina's knuckle. A rush of chatter burst from the tiny imp and the sprite glowed.

Until Regina addressed the sprite, "Now you…"

The little sprite's glow change to red as it buzzed.

Regina shook her head, "I'm sure he didn't mean to bump into you. He was playing."

The sprite let out a burst of chatter then turned to flit away as Regina let the imp go only to have the little guy fly up and land in her hair.

Regina nodded, pleased that peace had been restored, and placed her hands on the ground. As the mist was sucked back into her hands blossoms seemed to sprout instead. The blossoms bloomed quickly, and they seemed innately magical as each flower had an inner glow that seemed to delight the creatures.

The imps all started to chatter at once as the sprites each claimed a flower. Regina nodded and held out a hand and water poured out, she waved her other hand and the water seemed to freeze in the air, and fall like fresh powdered snow. When enough had settled on the ground the imps dove into the powder and began to wrestle playfully with each other. They settled down after a few minutes and then Regina began the real show.

She cast fire into the air, fire that seemed to have a life of its own as it shifted and formed into different things. People, animals, plants, buildings, nothing seemed out of bounds as the fire shifted and morphed each time Regina waved her fingers. The little imps and sprites chattered and clapped their little hands as they watched.

Emma had to fight not to clap and exclaim with them.

It was nearly twenty minutes into the magic show that Emma started, horrified. Regina was a witch. She looked behind her almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind, as if simply thinking it would call down the guards who would no doubt arrest Regina for casting spells. Suddenly she was terrified for Regina.

Magic was not strictly illegal but human practitioners were looked upon with deep fear and suspicion. The belief that the same power that creatures used could corrupt humans almost absolutely was widespread. Even stories of witches like Glinda and Elphaba, of Merlin, and Morgana did nothing to quell the fear felt by those without magic towards those who had been gifted, or cursed, with it.

It didn't help that Morgana had fallen prey to her power, or that Merlin had nearly destroyed Camelot in his grief over Nimue's betrayal of him.

It was a sad tale, and to most common folk, a cautionary one. Nothing good came of magic.

For a Queen, with a realm as large as the Summerlands, to have magic was a dangerous thing. No doubt the common folk in Regina's kingdom must have been unaware of their Queen's power, or they never would have supported her in reclaiming her throne. Indeed for Regina to be so openly casting here in the gardens of another King and Queen was incredibly reckless.

Emma backed away from where she'd been standing and cast her eyes to the ground. She found a rock that would suffice and plucked it from the ground. She heaved it and nodded as it clattered noisily. The glow from where Regina was dissipated almost instantly and Emma could make out the angry hisses as the sprites and imps scattered back throughout the gardens. Emma pressed herself into the shadows and waited until she was sure Regina had fled the gardens before she stepped back into the torch light with a frown.

Regina was a witch…

* * *

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Guys! I can not stress how happy all the reviews have made me. Thank you all so much!  
**

* * *

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**T**he majority of the nobles that had attended the ball had left when the ball had come to an end in the wee hours of the morning. The visiting royals had all been given guest chambers in the palace so now Emma was waiting her parents to see them off.

Cinderella and Alexandra were the first to emerge from the castle followed very shortly by Aurora and her gaggle of sons. Philip brought up the rear with a tired yawn that he did nothing to stifle.

As the carriages were brought up Aurora spoke up, "Where is Regina?"

Snow shrugged, "I don't know, her message this morning said she'd be down by now."

Cinderella pouted as she checked the doors again, "I was hoping to meet Prince Henry, he looked so cute in his little suit."

Aurora nodded and cast a slightly pleading look at Philip, "It made me want another one... perhaps a girl this time."

Philip let out a sigh, "You know what the healers said Aurora."

Snow and Cinderella each reached out a hand and touched Aurora as she looked down sadly.

The last of the carriages was brought forward, this time flying Regina's livery, and at the head of the Summerland retinue was an un-mounted Agrahban stallion.

All of the men exchanged looks as they began to inch towards the beautiful horse. It appeared on first glance to be coal black, but when the noon sun caught the coat the horse seemed to almost glow purple. The horse was shuffling and tossing its head impatiently. As the Kings and princes moved in even closer the horse let out a snort as it turned to look at them... well glare at them.

James froze and asked quietly, "Who will be riding the beast?"

A chuckle sounded from the top of the steps, "I will."

The gathered royals spun to watch as Regina descended the steps with a smirk in place. Emma's jaw dropped when she took in what Regina was wearing that morning. Rather than a travel dress of any sort, Regina wore dark riding leathers, her leathers breeches were dyed black and the shirt she was wearing was a deep crimson that matched her lips perfectly.

Emma shook her head and dragged her eyes away from Regina's accented lips and took in the black leather vest that was cinched to emphasize Regina's breasts. It did a very good job.

At that thought Emma tore her eyes away completely, just in time for Regina to pass her parents on the stairs and head to her horse. Her swaying hips, with leather molding perfectly around them, were distracting as well. Emma resolved to focus her gaze on the ground until Regina had left.

Regina's son, who was hopping down each step like a bunny, hopped past them and asked, "Mama! Can I ride with you?"

Regina turned to look at her boy, who was dressed in lighter traveling clothes, "You didn't want to wear your leathers Henry, and the journey might be a cold one."

He pouted at her from the steps, "You can keep me warm..."

She let out a sigh and then snapped, "Graham!"

One of the men in her guard detached himself and spoke as he bowed deeply, "Yes your Majesty?"

Regina ordered gruffly, "Fetch a fur cloak from the carriage."

Emma watched the man as he hurried to the carriage and all but fell over himself to return the cloak to Regina who simply raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Wait until Henry and I are on the horse Graham."

He nodded and dipped his head, "Yes my Queen."

Regina turned away from her guardsman and addressed Emma's parents, "Thank you for the invitation your Majesties. It was a most enjoyable evening."

James smiled a jovial grin and spoke, "I especially liked the scandal you and my daughter caused."

Emma turned to stare at her father, and not for the first time, she had to wonder if his lack of royal blood had anything to do with his inability to understand the court and its workings.

Snow rebuked him quickly, "James!" Regina titled her head and looked at Snow, waiting to see if Snow would scold her as well, which was not done seeing as she was a Queen in her own right, and theoretically she could do as she pleased… within reason.

James ducked his head but his grin stayed in place, "Come on Snow, you have to admit they looked wonderful, dancing out there... It was magical."

The slight smirk on Regina's lips was wiped away as she cleared her throat and turned back to her horse, "Come Henry."

Emma was studiously ignoring the looks Aurora's three boys were giving her, and more importantly she was ignoring Alexandra as her friend elbowed her.

Prince Henry, oblivious to the sudden tension among the adults, piped up "We shall have to have a ball Mama, so that I can see you dance with Princess Emma!" He turned at the bottom of the steps, bowed, and almost toppled over doing so before he spun and hurtled towards his mother.

Graham stepped forward, likely to lift the little Prince into the saddle, only to receive a dark look from the Queen as she swept her son up and sat him high up on the saddle. She spoke softly to the horse which had suddenly gone very still now that Henry was mounted before she turned back to the assembled royals.

She stepped forward and James was the first to move as he hurried to her and took her hand to kiss, he was shortly followed by Philip and then all of Philip's sons.

After the men had all kissed Regina's hand Aurora cleared her throat, "It was a pleasure to meet you formally Regina."

Regina inclined her head and murmured, "And you Aurora." She nodded to Cinderella and Alexandra before dipping into a bow due to her state dress. She stepped forward and caught Emma's hand, and for one insane moment Emma was sure Regina would kiss it.

The Queen dropped it quickly instead and spoke to the whole group, "You shall have to come visit me, perhaps when the apple trees are blooming."

Emma watched as her mother's face lit up in spite of her best efforts to appear stern, "I've always wanted to visit the Summerlands during the Blooming!"

From the horse Henry added, "I like the cherry trees best, but Mama likes the apples."

Regina turned to flash a smile at her son before looking back to them, "It is a glorious sight..." She made eye contact with Emma and her voice lowered just a bit, "Every tree in... bloom."

Her tone of voice was almost completely wrong for the words that had left her mouth as Emma felt a blush stain her cheeks.

Regina stepped back and headed to her horse. She swung into the saddle with no aide from all of the guards who were standing around. Emma fought the scowl that wanted to blossom across her face as Graham's lips turned down in disappointment.

Regina snapped her fingers, "Cloak."

Graham thrust the cloak into her hand almost roughly and earned himself a withering look, which he shrank from as Regina wrapped the cloak around Henry's front and pulled the little boy close so that he leaned with his back pressed firmly into her front so that he would be completely warm.

Regina took the reins and leaned down to whisper something into Henry's ear.

The little boy nodded and turned to speak to them, "Thank you for inviting us to the ball!" He was quiet for a moment before adding, "Even though I had to go to bed!"

Emma smiled as the rest her fellow royals chuckled. Regina nodded once more to them and then clicked her tongue. She spurred the horse lightly and set off at a fast clip with the rest of her retinue and her guardsmen scrambling to follow.

Emma watched her leave and stamped down the sudden ache that sprang up in her chest as Regina's horse bore her further and further away.

* * *

**R**egina suppressed a snarl as one of the men on her inner council spoke up, "Your Majesty, the treasury cannot handle lower taxes."

She was not her mother and so she didn't lash out a hand to clip his mouth, though she sorely wanted to, instead she replied steadily, "This was a hard winter. I am not suggesting that taxes be lowered forever, just until the common folk can recover from the food shortage. I wish for excess food to be stored rather than sold so that they do not starve this winter. My treasury can survive one lean tax year; the people cannot survive another lean winter."

The same nobleman, Lord Smythe, shook his head, "Food stores are not the concern of the crown my Lady," Regina scowled as he continued, "If they want more food during the winter, they should plant more, they should hunt more."

Regina hissed this time, "With what money my Lord?" She stood abruptly, "My people came very close to starving this year, and because the tax collectors that the nobility has put in place are corrupt, the treasury did not benefit in the slightest." She cut a hand through the air, "I will lower taxes, and my people will not die during the winter. It is simple to me." She glared at her assembled vipers and snarled, "And if all of you are so worried about my treasury, then you may all start repaying the debts owed to the crown by your families."

Lord Smythe looked alarmed, "Majesty that was not what I had in mind."

She let out a humorless chuckle, "No doubt. Each of you, the sons of traitors, owes the crown thousands of gold marks. So if you are all so concerned with my treasury, you will pay back what you owe."

One of the other lords stood and leaned forward aggressively, "You took what was owed for the rebellion when you butchered our fathers!"

The room went very still as every lord present fought to appear invisible to the woman who had so recently proven that she was more that capable of being as ruthless as any man when her throne was threatened.

She clasped her hands in front of her and spoke in an even voice, "Your father, Lord Annis, was a sniveling coward who went to his death begging that anyone of his family but him be killed. He offered up your head, your sisters' heads, even your little son, if only I would spare him, spare the man responsible for killing my dear husband, my sons' father."

Lord Annis, a tall blond man, with dark eyes knocked back his chair as he made to rush around the table, "My father did this kingdom a favor by cutting that common swine's throat! And I do not for one second believe he was your bastard's father!"

Every one present sucked in a breath as Regina's calm facade vanished as she ordered, "Seize him!"

Her guards, all men drawn from the common people, rushed to obey. Her captain, Graham, strode forward and grabbed the man's hair roughly as his men forced the man to his knees.

He turned to look at Regina, "My Queen?"

Regina stared down at Lord Annis through narrowed eyes as she hissed, "Cut out his tongue."

Graham drew the dagger that had been a gift from his Queen and snarled, "Pry his mouth open."

The men on either side of the sniveling lord did as they were told.

Graham bent over him and drew the knife across the Lord's lips, drawing blood, "This is what traitors deserve." He turned to look back at his Queen, and then continued, "To speak of the Prince in that way?" He nabbed the man's tongue and growled, "I will feed you your tongue."

His nose scrunched as he picked up the stink of urine as Lord Annis wet himself in terror and just as he was about to cut the tongue from the Lord's head the Queen's voice stayed his hand as she strode forward, "Are you scared my lord? Do you doubt that I would have your head decorate a spike if it suited me?"

The man shook his head and Regina stamped down the part of her that was sorry to see this proud man's eyes well with tears, instead she hissed, "You are banished from my court," She reached out and snatched the heavy medallion that he wore, denoting his place on her council and added, "You are stripped of your place on this council."

She nodded to her guardsmen, "See that he is escorted from the city."

Graham nodded and roughly hauled the lord to his feet and began the task of hauling him from the Council chambers.

Regina's voice paused their exit, "Make sure no further harm comes to him Graham."

Graham nodded, and hid his snarl of disappointment; he'd wanted nothing more than to knock the Lord around a bit before piling him on a horse and sending him back to his province in shame. He would do as his Queen bid though.

Regina waited until the doors closed behind Graham and then spoke, "I have decided to hold a tournament during the Blooming. I will invite knights and nobles from all the different kingdoms. And I shall invite the Kings and Queens of each kingdom as well to be my personal guests."

She watched as the council started, all of the men apparently surprised by her sudden change in tone and demeanor now that Annis had been ejected.

She found that she was supremely unconcerned as she pictured green eyes and blonde curls.

She nodded and turned to her secretary, "I want you to begin the invitations immediately. I have the guest list in my private chambers."

Her secretary, a commoner by birth, but a clever man none the less nodded, "I shall retrieve it your Majesty."

She smiled and stopped him as he made to leave, "Thomas..."

He turned to look at her, "Majesty?"

She held out Lord Annis' medallion and smiled gently at the older man, "Welcome to the council, Master Thomas."

He stared at her for a moment before he blinked and bowed deeply before speaking, "By your leave Majesty, I shall retrieve the list?"

She nodded and waved him away. She turned back to the assembled lords and let them see her pleased smirk as they all gaped at her.

Before any of them could think to question her or speak she waved a hand, "Council is dismissed." She turned and breezed from the room, completely unconcerned with the vipers' nest she'd left behind.

* * *

**S**now nodded to the messenger that wore Regina's royal insignia proudly as the young man bowed and handed her a rolled scroll.

She broke the seal and read the invitation. She'd half expected that Regina's verbal invitation a couple of months prior had been merely the younger Queen's way of being polite. It wasn't that she thought the other royal incapable of playing host; it was just that she'd assumed Regina would have no interest in doing so.

She was apparently very wrong. In a month's time they were meant to travel to the Summerlands, if it pleased them, so that they might enjoy Regina's hospitality.

If the invitation, a personal one no less, was to be believed, than both Aurora and Cinderella had also been invited, along with all of their children. Snow looked at her daughter who was eying her curiously, no doubt aware that the messenger was a servant of Regina.

Snow took in the badge the young man wore, a crowned set of wings, one black, and one white, no doubt meant to represent the falcon that had long been the animal of Regina's house, on her father's side at least. The man was waiting patiently, showing no discomfort at the fact that his Mistress's invitation had not garnered an immediate reply from Snow White.

Indeed he was the picture of pleasant indifference, as if it made no difference to his Mistress if Snow declined the invitation.

Emma finally spoke, her own curiosity getting the better of her, "What does the scroll say mother?"

Snow set the heavy parchment down and spoke, "It is an invitation."

Emma perked up, "From Regina?"

Snow frowned at her daughter and corrected her, "Queen Regina, Emma. It is not proper for you to be so familiar with her."

Emma nodded and ducked her head, "It is from her though?"

Snow nodded, "She is holding a tournament during the Blooming, and she has invited us to be her personal guests. She has even offered up apartments for us in her palace in the capitol."

Emma brushed her hair from her face, "When?"

Snow was silent as she took in her daughter. The Princess was dressed in riding clothes, despite her abhorrence of horses; James still insisted that his daughter learn to ride. Snow herself had never quite gotten over her fear of horses after she'd nearly been killed while riding as a child. Her father had been perfectly content to allow Snow to shun lessons after the near disaster.

Her daughter's blonde hair was free and her cheeks were a pretty pink, no doubt from a combination of the wind and the exertion of riding. At her side was her sword. Snow had not been pleased to learn that her little girl wanted to take up the sword, but as she had been forced to learn how to fight in her youth, she could not begrudge her daughter lessons in self-defense.

Emma cleared her throat, "Mother? When will we be going to the Summerlands?"

Snow looked into her daughter's hopeful eyes and made a decision, "In a month's time Emma."

Emma gave her a bright grin and turned to hurry from the room, "I shall call the tailor, so that we can have new dresses made mother!"

Snow smiled indulgently and then nodded to the messenger, "Please tell her Majesty that my family and I would love to be her guests."

The messenger bowed low and turned from the room. Snow waited until the man had left and the door had closed behind him before she picked up a declaration she had been considering before the messenger and Emma had arrived.

She hesitated for a brief moment before signing her name to the declaration and standing to deliver it to James so that he could sign it as well.

With any luck she was wrong and this new law would be unneeded, but if she was right, then she would see her daughter protected… and happy.

* * *

**Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has red, alerted, favorited, and commented. They make my day and truly inspire me to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the Swan Queen therein.**

* * *

**Enchanted**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

James wasn't nearly as clueless as his wife and daughter thought him to be. He often played up the commoner turned royal to get away with saying or doing things when he wanted to rather than holding his tongue. He loved Snow, but he wasn't about to change who he was simply to please the powdered up nobles. He was King, in title and practice, ruling by Snow's side, and if he wanted to say something scandalous, he was going to say it if it pleased him.

So he was well aware that his daughter had likely found her true one at the ball. She was his little girl, the jewel of his world, the apple of his eye as it were. He had expected that she would find her love at the ball, after all, how could anyone do anything but love Emma? He had to admit though that the fact that her true love was a woman had surprised him, for all of a second before his mind began scheming. He had been trying to figure out a way for Emma to be happy since he'd watched Emma watch Regina leave the ball for the gardens. He still wasn't quite sure how, but his little girl would be happy.

Ideally speaking she would also be Queen one day, and the Summerlands would be united with the Kingdom of Crispin. He knew he should talk to his wife about the fact that Emma had found her true love, about the fact that they needed to plan in order to assure that Emma would have her happy ending, but for now it suited him completely to let his wife think he was in the dark about Emma's love.

It was this pretending at ignorance that led him to blandly sign the declaration she'd put in front of him without a question. He'd simply informed her that he trusted her head for politics and then inquired after dinner.

Secretly though, he'd never been more proud of his wife. The declaration stated that by royal decree any two people may marry as long as they both entered in to the union freely and were of age and unrelated. Any. Two. People. The decree was vague in its language, purposely so if James knew his wife. It encompassed any and all sentient beings within the borders of their kingdom. In fact, James knew two of his personal guard who would likely be married within a month of the declaration being made public, and David and Albert certainly deserved that kind of happiness.

Indeed Snow had remarked that Grumpy would finally be able to marry his fairy. They would no doubt anger some of the stuffier nobility but on the whole he felt that the decree would be a popular one with the common people at least.

He'd even managed to curb his enthusiasm when Snow had mentioned that they would be visiting Regina's kingdom within the month for a tournament in honor of the Blooming if it pleased him. He'd smiled and nodded, said all the right things, and when his wife had left to make sure that their daughter didn't bankrupt the kingdom with her new clothes for the trip, he'd began plotting further.

* * *

Emma hadn't mentioned it to her parents, but she had every intention of participating in the tournament, at least so far as the sword fighting went. She'd been training with a sword since she was thirteen, and since then she'd outstripped four trainers and had finally been granted the permission to learn from a master by her parents. That had been a year ago, and her sword master had told her just last month that she was getting ever closer to beating him more often than she would lose. She knew the key wasn't in practicing until you could win; it was in practicing until you couldn't lose.

She'd spent the month waiting for the tournament practicing harder than ever, trouncing castle guards left and right, and she'd won her last five bouts at full speed with her master. Her father, who had in his youth been one of the best swordsmen in the entire land, was extremely proud of her if his exclaiming was anything to go by. He also may have had some clue as to her intention if the knowing twinkle in his eyes meant anything.

She'd allowed her mother to dress her, allowed endless dressmakers, cobblers, and jewelers to poke and prod her without a complaint. She pushed aside the tiny voice that declared that she was stupid for going to so much trouble to look beautiful for the Summerland Queen and firmly told herself it was about showing of the wealth of Crispin.

She was only partially successful at convincing herself of that.

As the days seemed to grow longer as the date approached the desire to see Regina grew, until it became clear to Emma at least that this trip was less about the Blooming for her and more about seeing the foreign Queen.

* * *

Snow loved her daughter but if her girl let out another impatient sigh she couldn't be held responsible for her actions. Since crossing the border between Crispin and the Summerlands both she and James had exclaimed in wonder as the fruit tree orchards grew thicker and more common. The blooming trees were beautiful, with their array of colors and their perfume scenting the air. She and her husband were suitably impressed by the sheer number of trees in Regina's country. Their daughter on the other hand seemed unimpressed by everything as she fidgeted and sighed every five minutes. The journey to the capitol was not an overly long one, their kingdoms situated as such that it was less than a day if the weather was good and they took the mountain pass that had newly been hewn on Regina's side.

If the look on Emma's face was any type of indication, you'd have thought they'd been traveling for weeks instead of a few hours. The impatience was starting to irritate Snow, and she truly hated feeling irritated with her daughter.

She was extremely glad when they arrived in the capitol and Emma's impatience turned into a nervous sort of tension as she actually started peeking out of the carriage window to take in Regina's home city.

Snow had to admit that the city was lovely. The buildings were all light stones and marble, and the paint seemed to gleam as the sun reflected off the buildings, causing the city to shine almost magically. It had been lovely during King Henry's reign as well but now with the people lining the streets, smiling and waving, doffing their hats in honor of the visiting monarchs, and tossing flowers at their soldiers and at the carriage, it was entirely different.

It seemed that the Summer folk were embracing Snow's family as readily as Regina had decided to. It made Snow smile even as she ticked a concerned eye over her daughter who was finally smiling and waving at the gathered commoners. She hoped these people would embrace her daughter and protect her as fiercely as they protected their Queen when the time came.

* * *

Regina smiled at her son as he shifted impatiently next to her as they waited for the Crispin retinue to arrive in the palace courtyard.

He pouted up at her after another minute of waiting, "When will they be here Mama?"

She reached out a hand and smoothed his hair down, "They were spotted on the road outside of the city nearly two candle marks ago Henry, even with the crowds, they should be here any time now."

Henry let out a heavy sigh, "I just want to show King James my bow that they sent me for Yule this year, and I want to show him that I've been practicing even though I don't have to."

Regina smiled fondly at her son. He had become quite the little archer in the months since Yule, reveling in his child's bow. She even had her fletchers make him extra arrows so that he could practice as often as he wanted.

She ruffled his hair, "I am sure King James will be very proud of you Henry." She watched as the crowd began to part near the courtyard gates and smiled, "I think they are here Henry." A second later she instructed him, "Wave to the people my son."

He did happily, smiling at the common folk who were delighted with their little Prince and their beautiful young Queen as they both smiled and waved. Regina's wave was more dignified, but commoners close to the steps could see the warmth in her eyes as she looked out at them.

The clicking of hooves could finally be heard over the cheering over the crowd as the first of the Crispin mounted guardsmen cantered into the courtyard, clearing the path for the royal carriage. Henry let out a squeak of excitement and reached out to grab at Regina's dress.

One of her lord leaned forward and hissed at the little boy, "Let go of your mother's dress Henry, you'll wrinkle it and embarrass her in front of Queen Snow White and King James."

Henry's grip loosened even as Regina turned to sneer at the lord who had spoken, "My son may grab my dress whenever he wishes, and you would do well to remember that he is your Crowned Prince, and not a child on the street to scold whenever you wish." Her glare was harsh as she stared at the lord, "And my son could never embarrass me."

Henry might have cowered from his mother's voice if she hadn't been scolding the mean lord who'd just scolded him. As it was he simply took hold of her dress again and waved at the crowd.

Regina placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and felt her breath catch as the royal carriage entered the courtyard and pulled in front of the steps that led to the main doors of Regina's palace.

Regina smoothed her dress down as she and Henry began to descend the steps so that they could greet their fellow royals when they exited the carriage. She knew that the crowd and the nobles would be watching her to see how much respect they were meant to afford the visiting royalty. If she curtsied low, in respect they would see that she intended for them to be honored.

Just as they reached the foot of the stairs the footman leapt nimbly from the carriage and moved to open the door. James stepped out first and grinned at Regina and Henry, earning a smile from the Queen and a delighted giggle from Henry. He helped his wife out who smiled warmly upon seeing the younger Queen and then he helped his daughter step from the carriage.

Regina's smile slipped as Princess Emma stepped out into the sunlight with a smile for her father. Time seemed to actually stop as Emma turned her head and caught Regina's eye. The two women grew still as they looked at each other; the sound of the crowd dimmed to nothing until all Regina could hear was the thundering of her heartbeat in her ears as she stared at the Princess.

Finally Henry's voice broke through her trance, "Mama?"

She shook her head, hoping that no one had noticed the moment as she stepped forward and sank into a deep curtsey before James and Snow. Both of them immediately bowed and curtsied just as deeply in return.

Emma stepped forward after her parents had straightened and sank into a curtsey and remained in front on the Queen, dipped low with her head bowed.

Regina couldn't stop herself as she reached down and placed her hand under the Princess' chin and drew her up gently, her voice soft as she spoke, "There is no need for that Emma…"

Emma stood fully and for the first time Regina realized that the Princess was a little taller than she was as she tilted her head back just a bit to keep eye contact.

The moment was broken as they both flicked their eyes away in sudden shyness.

James clapped his hands and moved to ruffle Henry's hair before he caught Regina in an unexpected hug. As Regina relaxed in the older man's hold for just a moment she could practically feel her nobles vibrating with disapproval even as the crowd clapped and hollered, delighted with the friendly King and his apparent fondness for their beloved Queen.

James pulled away and spoke, "It is wonderful to see you Regina!"

The warmth in his eyes threw Regina for a moment before she responded in kind, "And you James."

He waved Snow forward and the older Queen leaned in to press a kiss to Regina's cheek and while there was warmth in the action, there was also a hesitance as the older Queen stepped back again, "Your kingdom is beautiful Regina, and your people seem very happy."

Regina inclined her head, "Thank you Snow, I am glad my people's spirits have not been broken by this winter's hardships."

James nodded sadly, "You mentioned at the ball that this winter had been difficult, I'm happy there have been no lasting effects."

Regina smiled at him and nodded up at the stairs, "Shall we?"

He nodded and took Snow's arm to lead his wife up the steps even as Henry grabbed ahold of Regina's hand and Emma's while he looked up at the Princess, "I need help up the steps."

Regina's heart warmed further towards the Princess as she smiled down at Henry and then hefted him up in the air so that he swung out with Regina's help.

Henry's squealed delightedly, "Again!" as the trio began to ascend the steps. When they finally reached the top, after swinging Henry again and again, Henry dropped their hands and raced past the visiting King and Queen as he announced, "I'll get my bow!"

* * *

Regina shook her head as she reached up to rub her shoulder, "My apologies Princess, I think neither of our shoulders will thank us for that."

Emma shrugged, "It made him happy."

Regina paused before she nodded, "It did. Thank you."

Emma smiled at her and then in another breach of protocol, as was becoming common for them, the Princess offered her arm to the Queen. With nary at glance at her nobles the Queen accepted with a quiet pink blush staining her cheeks.

She knew she should take this time to introduce the visiting royals to her nobles or else risk offending them but she couldn't bring herself to ruin her sudden happiness with politics, so instead she walked right passed the nobles and led James and Snow into her palace with Emma on her arm.

She wasn't sure, but both Snow and James seemed pleased with her for some reason as she guided Emma forward.

True to his word Henry had retrieved his bow and insisted on showing James and Snow how good he was with it, leading the indulgent pair towards his child sized training area in the gardens.

Emma and Regina watched them go before they turned back to each other before glancing away again.

Finally, to Emma's immense relief, Regina spoke, "Would you like to see the gardens, perhaps to stretch your legs after the carriage ride?"

Emma nodded quickly and let out a pleased sigh when Regina tucked her arm into hers and began their slow walk through the royal gardens.

They were quiet for a long while before Regina spoke, "How was the journey?"

Emma let out breath and spoke without thinking, "Long!"

Regina turned to look at her in surprise, "Were you not in Crispin?"

Emma blushed and avoided the Queen's eyes as she replied, "No we were, it just seemed like a very long trip." She was quiet for a moment before she continued, "I was excited to see your Kingdom…" She took a deep breath and leapt, "And you."

Regina's step faltered for a moment before the Queen resumed her step. Emma chanced a look at the Queen and was stunned to see the normally fierce looking Queen blushing prettily and smiling out at nothing.

Emma stepped a little closer and when the Queen didn't pull away she let herself grin stupidly as she took in the garden and remarked, "Your gardens are beautiful Majesty."

The Queen spoke softly, "Thank you Emma… and please, call me Regina."

Emma's own voice was low as she replied, "As you wish Regina."

They continued their walk in a comfortable silence for some time as Regina led them deeper and deeper into the gardens. Finally they reached a ring of blooming trees and Emma let out a gasp.

The trees, apple and cherry it seemed, were in full bloom but where most of the flowers on the trees Emma had seen earlier were white, these were shifting colors. Some were blood red, and yet still others were a deep purple or sky blue, and they seemed to shimmer in the sunlight.

Emma turned to look at Regina who was watching her with a small smile, "They are beautiful Regina."

Regina reached a hand up to pull a flower from one of the trees and then she quietly tucked the still shifting bloom into Emma's hair, "They are enchanted…"

Emma ducked her head bashfully as Regina's finger traced along her ear for a second before the Queen's hand dropped. She turned from Emma and clicked her tongue. A low, excited hum filled the air and then a small horde of imps and sprites were hurtling from the branches above to circle around Regina.

Regina spoke with a laugh, "Hello my little ones."

The magical creatures replied in their high chatter and this time, being closer, Emma could make out words as they greeted the Queen in return.

Regina waved a hand at Emma and spoke in a stern voice, "This is Princess Emma, she is to be treated like Henry. Do you all understand?"

Emma shot her a concerned look as the imps started making faces at her and the sprites ruffled their wings almost threateningly, "They don't seem to like me…"

Regina rolled her eyes, "They are thoroughly jealous creatures." She waved a hand through the swarming creatures and hissed, "I mean it. I won't have you being rude to her…" She softened her voice, "Please?"

The creatures seemed to droop as a whole at the tone in Regina's voice before they finally greeted Emma grudgingly and all flew back up into the trees.

Emma watched them go, "Will they always hate me?"

Regina let out a chuckle, "My dear, they hate everyone."

Emma shook her head, "Except you."

Regina shrugged, "Except me."

After a long moment Emma reached out a hand and caught Regina's and tugged the Queen towards her, hoping against hope that the Queen was feeling what she was feeling. Slowly she brought the Queen's hand to her lips and pressed a long kiss to Regina's knuckles.

Regina's breath hitched, and when Emma chanced a look up at the Queen she felt her stomach clench and her face flush as darkened eyes stared at her with a hungry longing look in place.

Regina curled her fingers around Emma's and drew even closer as her free hand slipped up to caress Emma's jaw, "I don't…" Emma turned her head slightly so that Regina's fingers brushed her lips.

She placed a kiss on that hand as well and murmured, "Regina…"

It was insane, the way Emma was staring at Regina's lips. She barely knew this woman, and yet she couldn't help but feel as if she'd always know her in a way. The Queen for her part was staring just as intensely at her lips.

They flicked their eyes to each other and both sucked in a quiet breath as they took in each other's dark eyes, hungry with a desire neither woman had ever felt before.

They leaned in as one and as their lips brushed for just a second and they shared the same air, a high childish voice pierced the silence of the fruit grove, "Mama!"

* * *

**Read and Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Update... yay! Let me know if anyone would read an OUaT/Criminal Minds crossover where the curse wasn't real. Also thank you for all the reviews and to everyone who has read, keep it up!  
**

**And yeah, sorry about Henry Interuptus.  
**

* * *

**Enchanted **

**Chapter 6**

Regina and Emma sprang away from each other so fast Regina's head swam with the sudden movement. Henry rounded one of the tall shrubs and barreled towards his mother with a large grin in place.

He called out behind him, "I found them!"

Just after him Snow and James rounded the same corner and entered into Regina's private circle of trees. If anyone but Henry had led the visiting King and Queen here she would have been beyond upset, as it was though she could only hope that they would assume the pink flush on her cheeks came from Henry's sudden arrival and not anything she had been doing... or rather about to do with their daughter.

One look from Snow White let Regina know that her hope was in vain, largely due to the fact that Emma's own cheeks were stained red and she was still staring longingly at Regina. Regina wasn't sure if James didn't catch the signs or if he simply approved as he smiled brightly at her while Snow ground down her teeth.

Regina's shoulders dropped a bit as fire flashed in her fellow Queen's eyes.

Rather than address Snow or James Regina turned her attention to her little boy, "Did you show King James and Queen Snow your skills with a bow Henry?"

The boy nodded eagerly, "James said I'll be a fine soldier one day Mama, and soon I'll be a man and I'll be able to joust and wear your favor!"

Regina's real smile tightened as she pictured her little son mounted on a horse with another knight baring down on him, "That will be a long time yet Henry, and when you are grown you'll want to wear the favor of the woman you love, not mine."

Henry shook his head stubbornly, "I'll wear your favor, not some girl's." He made a face at the thought of ever wanting a girl's favor before he smiled at her, "Or I could have two favors!" He nodded happily at the thought, "Then I'd be sure to win!"

Regina couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up, her boy delighted her on an hourly basis, "Two favors my love? Surely that is unfair to the other knights?"

Henry shrugged, "You're my Mama, if you say it's alright then it is."

Regina smiled gently and spoke, heedless of the other family watching, "Henry, if you wanted day to be night I would see it done."

Henry beamed up at her and then frowned, "Where are the sprites and imps?"

Regina tensed for a moment before she smoothed a hand over her gown, "They did not take to Emma."

Henry turned to look at the Princess, "Don't feel bad Emma, they don't like anyone but Mama, they're only nice to me because Mama scolds them if they are rude."

Snow spoke up curiously, "The imps and sprites in the garden behave for you? At our palace we need fairies to keep them under control."

Regina shrugged, uncomfortable with any questions about her affinity for magical creatures, "I have known these ones since I was a child, I suppose that years of trial and error have led to a certain rapport. Sometimes I think they simply want attention."

Snow peered at her before glancing up at the trees, "The enchantments on these trees are magnificent, you must give me the name of the fairy who cast them for you."

Regina smiled tightly, "They were a gift, from an unknown fairy, one day I came here and the trees were simply like this." She didn't add that she herself had cast the spell, as a gift to herself when she was fifteen, simply to see if she could get the enchantment to stick.

Snow hummed, "That is a shame, I would love to do this to some of the trees in Crispin."

Emma perked up, "I would love to have trees like this at home."

Regina turned to look at Emma before dipping her head with a small smile and whispering, "As you wish." She said it so quietly none one heard her.

Henry tugged on her dress, drawing her gaze from Emma, and spoke, "I'm hungry Mama."

Regina turned to look at Snow and James, "Would you care to join us for dinner? If you'd like to join the court that could be arranged, or we could dine in my private chambers."

Emma spoke quickly, "Which would you prefer?"

Regina sighed, she would like nothing more than to hide away in her chambers with her son, Emma, and her parents but her earlier snub of the nobles could not be forgotten, "I would prefer to dine privately, however I think, for political peace, I should dine with the court tonight."

James shrugged, "Then that is what we'll do." He strode forward and pulled Henry into his arms and poked the boy's belly, prompting her son to release a peal of delighted laughter, "I shall carry his highness, a prince such as he should never have to walk when he is hungry." He grinned at Henry who beamed back at.

Henry pointed towards one of the shrub paths, "To the palace!"

James held out an arm and his daughter quickly placed herself in her father's hold with a quick, shy glance back at Regina before the trio was moving through the garden. Snow waited for a moment, and then offered her arm to Regina, who accepted the limb hesitantly.

The two Queens followed the sounds of Henry's laughter and James' booming voice quietly for a while before Snow spoke, "I see what is happening between my daughter and you."

Regina tensed, and would have pulled away if Snow's grip hadn't tightened, "I..."

Snow shook her head, "I do not... disapprove Regina, I simply want Emma to be happy."

Regina glanced her, "I... cannot say yet that I love her, or that I will never hurt her. I am a Queen... and she is a woman."

Snow's step didn't falter as she hummed, "At least you are honest. I take it there would be more than a few nobles that would object to Emma being your choice as consort?"

Regina dipped her head and said with no small amount of fury, "No doubt it would be the perfect excuse to they need to rebel again."

Snow frowned, "I have never met a more disloyal bunch of nobles in my life."

Regina smoothed a hand over the front of her dark gown and replied tiredly, "My mother was a commoner before she married my father, and what's worse, she was a horrible person at that. I... am a woman, of low birth on my mother's side, but if I had been a boy..."

Snow paused and looked at her, "My own throne was only secure because I was married to James when my father died. I do understand Regina."

Regina let out a harsh laugh, "Understand? My father's body was not yet cold when my cousin stormed my chambers and attempted to rape me."

Snow let out a gasp, "I thought he wanted to marry you and that his attempt rape you was little more than a rumor?"

Regina glared straight ahead as she thought of the man whose head still decorated the battlements of her castle in the east, "He did. He believed that if he could get me with child I would be forced to marry him. I will forever be grateful to Graham and his men for helping me escape the castle."

Snow's mouth was turned down, "I've have never been a fan of executions but I am glad the man is dead, if only because I would not want Emma or James to go after him with their bare hands."

Regina let herself smile at the thought, "His death was the last move needed to effectively squash the rebellion. It was under his banner that the nobles fought." She was quiet for a long moment before she whispered, "Even after everything he had done, I would have let him live." She murmured sadly, "He was my father's nephew, he was my cousin, and in my youth I loved him as a brother, but he... he let greed change him, he let himself covet my crown, and yet still I would have let him live out his days in a prison."

Snow asked quietly, "Why did you execute him then?"

Regina's eyes hardened as she growled, "He threatened my son. My little boy, who was not yet a month old. He threatened to bash his head against the rocks, and he threatened my son's father, my husband."

Snow squeezed her arm, "His father is dead now?"

Regina nodded, "I was too slow to act and my lord husband was murdered." She hissed a second later, "I had my cousin captured and brought before me less than a week later. I watched as they cut his traitorous head from his body with a smile, because my son was safe and my people accepted him as my heir and me as their Queen. I couldn't risk that he would come after my son. Some have called me kin-slayer, but why should the fact that he and I shared the same blood have stopped me, it would not have stopped him." She cocked her head and then added more placidly, "To rule alone as a woman you must prove that you can be as ruthless as any man."

Snow was quiet for a long moment before, "Can you be though? As ruthless as any man, truly?"

Regina stopped completely and asked seriously, "Ask yourself, what would you do if Emma was threatened, if someone made it clear that her life meant nothing to them, that they would kill her to hurt you. What wouldn't you do to protect her?"

Snow answered quickly, "Nothing, there is nothing I wouldn't do."

Regina nodded and resumed her step, "Exactly. Men always fail to take into account that the most dangerous animal in nature is a mother whose young are threatened. Why should it be any different for a Queen. I will rule well, my people will love me, and my nobles will fear me if that is what it takes for my son to be safe."

* * *

Snow considered the woman her daughter was falling in love with as they stepped from the seclusion of the shrubs. She understood Regina in a way that only another mother could, and that fierce protective nature of Regina's more than anything made her feel better about Emma's fated love. She could trust that Regina would do everything in her power to protect Emma, as she protected Henry. The only concern she still had was the threat that Emma might be caught in the crossfire between Regina and her nobles.

She watched as Regina's eyes softened as she saw her son running around James as the King chased him playfully. Emma stood apart from the two and she was watching her father and the little boy with a warm, loving smile. Snow smiled to herself when Regina's gaze moved to Emma and a smile curved across Regina's lips unbidden and her eyes drooped as she stared at Emma as Emma watched her son.

Snow cleared her throat, interested to see Emma's reaction to Regina and was not disappointed as her daughter's eyes jumped to her and then Regina, and her own soft warm smile blossomed into a beaming grin, while her green eyes lit up happily. Snow watched as her daughter's gaze hooded after a moment as she raked her gaze over Regina's form and Regina did the same. Snow rolled her eyes and cleared her throat again. She gave Regina a pointed look and then smirked as the Queen glowered, pulled away and let out a light cough as she turned her attention to her son. To Snow's delight Regina couldn't hide the red flush that stained her cheeks at being caught staring at Emma.

Snow let out a laugh as Regina stomped away from her, now that she'd accepted this, this whole thing would be delightful, as long as Emma stayed safe.

As Regina caught her son around the waist and the boy squealed she couldn't help but wonder if Regina remember meeting her when she was pregnant with Emma. She remember the toddler princess vividly. Already speaking in full, coherent sentences, the dark haired little girl had trailed after her insistently, and her father, King Henry, indulgent as he was with Regina, simply smiled and asked Snow if she minded. Snow hadn't, instead she'd been enchanted with the little girl who seemed fascinated by her swollen belly. Inside her, Emma had reacted to Regina's touch with a kick every time, much to James' chagrin.

She also remember the glowing hand the toddler had pressed to her stomach on her last day there as the princess babbled at her belly. She remember her vow to herself that she would never mention to anyone that she had seen Regina use magic as a toddler and she was thankful for that vow now. She watched as Emma hurried forward and together the two younger women tussled with Henry. She wondered at how much magic Regina had, and if little Henry had inherited his mother's gift.

Snow shook her head and spoke, "I know a little Prince who said he was hungry."

Henry paused and asked, "Is it me?"

Snow couldn't help her laugh, "Yes Henry, it's you."

Henry bobbed his head happily, "Good, I want to always be Mama's only prince."

Emma glanced down at him, "You don't want brothers or sisters?"

Henry wrinkled his nose, "No brothers, I'm Mama's special boy." He considered it for a moment before adding, "I wouldn't mind a sister though." He looked up at his mother as if he expected her to produce one immediately.

Regina smirked down at him, "I'll buy you a pony instead."

Henry lit up, "That's much better than a sister!" He darted forward and jumped at James, "What color should my pony be James?"

The King shrugged, "Blue?"

Henry frowned at him, "A pony can't be blue..." He looked uncertain, "Can it? Because I should like it to be purple instead..."

James shook his head, "I think if you truly wanted a purple pony, your mother would find you one."

Regina smiled but Snow could see that her eyes were darting about, almost nervously, "I would."

Henry shrugged at him mother, "I know it would take magic... so a regular pony will do."

Regina seemed to sag with relief, "A regular pony it shall be then."

Henry climbed up James and settled in the King's arms before asking, "Today?"

Regina laughed, "Impatient boy. No, not today, but soon Henry. I promise."

Henry turned to look at James and said seriously, "It will be soon. Mama has never broken a promise to me."

Only Snow heard Regina's quiet vow, "And I never will..."

* * *

James sat between his wife and Regina while Henry sat between Regina and Emma. The little boy looked utterly content as his mother placed a bit of sweet pudding on his plate despite the fact that he hadn't actually had any real food. James couldn't help but like that Regina was an indulgent mother, as he himself was often over indulgent with Emma. The little boy, who Regina obviously doted on, was still well behaved and very obviously worshiped his mother. Indeed the boy spoke of her constantly, even when they were apart, informing James and Snow of her opinion of things as simple as the color of the roses. It was clear that his mother's word was gospel to the little boy, and that he listened with an attentive ear whenever she spoke.

His manners at the dinner table were perfect, and a whispered word from Regina was all it had taken for the little boy to become every inch the dignified prince, in fact his face was a mirror of his mother's own royal facade. James had seen Regina and Henry share a secret smile though as they both nodded to the nobles as they all stopped by the head table to pay their respects to the visiting royals and to the Queen and Prince of their own nation.

James watched the little boy as he dove head first into his pudding. Next to him Emma was attacking her own sweet pudding in much the same way. James rolled his eyes, now that Emma was nineteen, almost twenty, there was little he could say that would prevent her from eating her sweets first and she seemed to have taken Regina's indulgence of Henry as leave to eat as she pleased, unconcerned that she might be setting a bad example.

Emma exclaimed after a big swallow of pudding, "Regina..."

She was cut off by her mother, "Emma, must we discuss your need to be overly informal?"

Emma glowered at her mother as Regina spoke, "I have given my leave for Emma to call me by my name. She and I are close in age and it seems silly to her have her bowing and scraping when we could simply be friends."

Emma nodded and continued pointedly, "Regina..." Regina eyed her expectantly, "What would I have to do to get your cooks to give me the recipe to this pudding?"

Regina gaped at her for a second before she huffed, "Nothing dear, I will send an order to the kitchen this evening and you will have it by morning." She wrinkled her nose, "I loathe the stuff."

Emma blurted incredulously, "Why? It's so good."

It was Henry who answered, "Mama hates cinnamon."

Emma's jaw dropped a little, "I've never met someone who hates cinnamon, I love it."

Henry beamed at her, "Me too!"

Regina shrugged, "I've never liked it, and the pudding is full of it."

Emma winked at Henry and scooped up another spoonful of the pudding from her plate, "Henry and I will eat it, won't we Henry?"

The little Prince nodded as he shoved his last spoonful of pudding in his mouth.

A throat cleared from in front of the table, "You really should learn to like cinnamon your Majesty, damned unnatural not to." James would have snapped a rebuke at the daring lord but Regina's face lit up at the voice as she snapped to look at the older man standing in front of the table.

She exclaimed as she shot from her seat to rush around the table, "Addly!"

The man smiled at her as he bowed before she pulled him up and into a warm embrace, "You didn't tell me you would be coming old man."

The man shrugged, "I wasn't planning on it my Queen, my health as horrible as it's been but I am feeling much better."

Regina frowned at him, "Are you certain you should be traveling," She turned on the younger man who was standing at the old man's side, "Sir Edware, did you allow your father to make the journey her while he was sick?"

The younger man, handsome with dark hair much like Regina's and eyes to match, shook his head and dipped into a bow, "No your Majesty, he has recovered very well thanks to you."

The older man nodded and spoke thankfully, "Thank you for sending him Regina, I know he often does your bidding but I never thought I'd be seeing the Unknown Sorcerer again after the war."

Regina dipped her head, "He saw to you then Lord Addly?"

Addly nodded happily, "He did. About near caused a heart attack when he popped into my chambers as he likes to do, all black smoke and quiet menace. His masked face hasn't gotten any less unnerving mind you, and he's as small as he's always been." He shrugged, "His note said you sent him and bid him to save me. He was as silent as ever though."

Regina smiled, "He always is."

Addly grinned at Regina, "I'll never regret how loyal that magician is to you Majesty, not after this."

Regina reached out and squeezed his hand, "I am glad he was able to help you Addly."

Addly let out a bark of laughter, "I assure you my Queen, so am I!" The old man turned to his son, "Come on boy, let's find a place to sit and eat." He cast an eye out over the hall and wrinkled his nose, "The vipers are here... rats."

Regina waved a hand, "Aren't they always?"

Addly growled and then leaned forward to place a fatherly kiss on Regina's forehead before he led his son away. Regina watched them go with a fond smile, and James decided right then that he liked Addly and his son if Regina could smile at them like that. The Queen turned at made her way back to her seat.

She quietly answered James' unasked question, "Lord Addly was one of the few nobles who remained loyal to me after my father died. He was a great asset during the war, and his son was a great friend to my late husband and to me."

Snow cocked her head, "I must say, I congratulate you on keeping your personal life so secret Regina, I had never had any idea you were married, let alone that you bore a son until we met again at the ball."

Regina nodded seriously, "I do my best to protect Henry from any rumors, and I have kept his existence largely secret from... foreigners."

James nodded in understanding, "I don't blame you, with all the turmoil you've faced, I wouldn't want anymore of my life announced either."

Henry piped up, "Did Lord Addly really meet the Unknown Sorcerer Mama?"

Regina turned to look at her son, "He said he did Henry."

The little boy grumbled, "Lucky..."

Regina let out a laugh, "One day Henry, I am sure you will meet him."

Emma spoke up, "Who is this Sorcerer?"

James had to wonder at Regina's secret smile as she murmured, "A friend..."

* * *

**Read and Review please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Who saw the Finale? I did! I was pleasantly surprised.  
**

**Thank you to all readers, and to all of you who took the time to review, I truly do appreciate the time.  
**

* * *

**Enchanted**

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the evening was spent in Regina's company, and after Henry had been put to bed, Regina had returned to the hall to hold court. Snow and James privately had to agree that it was rather entertaining to watch Regina growl at some of her lords as they bowed and scraped, but at the same time both royals could see the resentment in the eyes of the nobility as they were forced by protocol to pay homage to Regina.

Snow had to keep a firm hold on James as he reacted to every perceived or real insult to Regina with a snarl and a hand on his sword. She knew her husband would like nothing more than to cut down every single one of the men in the room who cast dirty looks towards Regina when they thought she wasn't looking. Snow also realized that Regina missed very little and would tense every time the gaze of an unfriendly noble fell on her.

The women were just as bad, talking in groups, clustered gossips judging Regina as if they had a right. No doubt the fact that Regina and Emma had for the most part remained unmolested in their own little world, talking and whispering to each other, love struck looks crossing their faces more than once was the main topic of discussion. Most of the nobility had to wonder at their sovereign's sudden interest in making nice with the countries surrounding the Summerlands. Most, if not all had to assume it had much to do with the pretty blonde _Princess _that their Queen had danced with at a ball.

The looks the nobility were sharing made Snow nervous. She just had to hope that her daughter's status as a Princess would protect her.

* * *

A week later found Emma in the training area of the palace, squaring off the recently arrived Prince William, though she'd much rather spend her days as she had spent her last few, in Regina's company.

Emma hefted her sword as she faced off against Prince William. Aurora's middle son smirked at her and Emma had to remind herself that William still had no idea that she was now being trained by a sword master as he lunged at her with a cocky flourish. She fought the urge to wipe the floor with him, and knowing Regina was watching made the urge all the more powerful. All she wanted to do was trounce Will, she wanted to stomp him into the ground and then turn to salute Regina, to let the Queen know the victory was for her, but she could not. As much as she wanted to impress the woman she was almost absolutely certain she loved, she could not. If she had any hope of winning the swordsmanship portion of the tournament she needed every knight and lord also competing to underestimate her. She had to fight with a woman's weapons and allow them to be misled, so for this bout she had to lose, and she would have to lose spectacularly.

She let William charge her, and she let herself stumble out of his way with none of her usual grace as he spun and brought his sword down on her. She parried and danced back, letting a little of her ability shine through. While she didn't want the men knowing just how good she was, she also didn't want them to think her beneath them on the field either. All it would take would be one Knight refusing to fight her for her time in the tournament to come to an end.

She went on the offensive, at half power and watched as William grew even more confident as he easily held against her attack. He lashed back and then brought his shield around and caught her in the shoulder and knocked her flat on her back. She rolled away as he brought the sword down hard where her head had been.

She glared at him and growled, "What are you playing at William?" He had just tried to hurt her and if she'd stayed put for the blow he might have killed her.

He sneered at her, "I'm fighting to win Emma."

She tightened her grip on her sword and lashed out, angry that he had so obviously meant to wound her when it was meant to only be a practice bout. If they'd been armored she wouldn't have minded but her head was unprotected. She caught his sword and decided that she was not going to lose to William, not today when he was very obviously trying to hurt her.

He came at her again and to her horror his lips were now curled into an ugly snarl as he swung at her midsection and she scrambled out of the way. Vaguely she could hear the shouts of some of the men watching the bout, including his own brothers as he swiped at her head again and she parried. She was wearing nothing but a thin cotton shirt and the bands that supported her breasts and leather breeches, nothing that would protect her if William landed a blow anywhere.

She swung at him, doing her best to disarm him and he used her momentum against her, and planted his shoulder in her stomach and knocked her to the ground, winding her. He brought his sword up with a vicious snarl, driving it straight towards her chest, she could see his eyes as the battle lust cleared a bit and his eyes widened in horror. He couldn't pull the sword up, and in an instant Emma knew she was going to die as time seemed to slow.

She closed her eyes and unbidden Regina's face popped into her mind's eye. A second later she heard a loud crack and her eyes popped open. Looming over her with their back turned to her was a figure dressed entirely in black except for a purple sash knotted around their arm. The figure was hooded and Emma's jaw dropped as she scrambled to her feet when she saw what had stopped the sword that was speeding towards her chest. The dark figure had placed their hand in the path of the sword but instead of losing a hand, the sword had cracked as magic crackled and protected the gloved hand. Emma stood behind the figure and heard a low growl as the small figure, smaller than her even, cut a hand through the air and sent William flying away from them. Emma watched the menacing figure and felt a sense of safety that made little sense in the presence of such a powerful magician.

The figure stomped forward and grabbed ahold of William with magic and hoisted him high in the air.

William for his part was shrieking and his brothers were yelling, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her!"

The figure shook their fist and William was knocked around in the air, William's pleas doing nothing to soothe the apparent anger of the dark figure.

Charles drew his sword and placed the point at the dark figure's throat and growled, "Let him go!"

The figure turned and waved a dismissive hand. Charles was blasted off his feet and into George, eliminating both threats.

Emma felt a hand on her arm and turned to look at her father who was gaping at the Sorcerer.

Her father asked urgently, "Are you alright Emma?"

Emma nodded, "The...I'm alright."

James nodded and rushed forward with an angry glare in place as he shouted up at William, "What in fate's name were you thinking, you could have killed her?"

William shook his head and spoke tearfully, "I didn't mean too! It was battle lust! I swear it King James!"

James turned to the figure and hissed, "Shake him again."

The figure did as they were bid and shook William as James continued, "Battle lust! With real swords and no armor! I do not accept that as an excuse! Who put you up to this? Who bid you slaughter my daughter in a practice bout!" Her father's face was red as he screamed up at William.

Emma couldn't help but take in William's face. She felt a twinge of sympathy as she took in his tearful, frightened eyes as he stared down at the hooded magician who was holding him so very high up in the air. She hurried forward and placed a hand on her father's shoulder and on the shoulder of the dark figure.

"Let him down. I believe him. I saw his eyes as he brought the sword down, I really don't think he meant to hurt me." The figure turned to gaze at her and Emma's gasped. Instead of a cloth mask as she expected, there was a blank silver mask, there were no eye slots, nor mouth slots, nothing to distinguish a face from.

The figure turned and brought William about half way down before releasing the fist that was holding William and letting the Prince fall vindictively to the ground. William turned on his hands and knees and scrambled away.

The dark figure turned and dipped into a deep bow before Emma and James before stepping back and vanishing in a large cloud of sweet smelling black smoke.

James ran a hand through his hair and asked, "Did we just meet the Unknown Sorcerer?"

Emma nodded almost dumbly, "She saved me..."

James turned to glance at her, "He sweetheart. Regina and Addly have both said he is a man."

Emma frowned, "He seems awfully small to be a man."

James waved a hand and then his eyes widened as Emma's mother hurried onto the training field, "Emma!"

Emma was almost barreled over as her mother slammed into her and began searching her for injuries, "Where did he get you? What did that little beast do to you?"

Emma shrugged her mother off, "Mother! I'm fine. The Sorcerer saved me and taught William a lesson he won't soon forget."

Snow rounded on the Prince who was now standing between his two brothers, "And you! I should tan your hide you brute, she could have been killed!"

William shrank away and Emma had to smirk, knowing that Aurora's wrath was likely to be even worse than her mother's when the other Queen found out what her son had nearly done.

Another voice called out, "Emma?"

Emma turned, and felt a sense of peace and relief wash over her as Regina rushed towards her, nearly at a full sprint. The Queen stopped in front of her and cupped her cheeks in her hands, heedless of the men watching.

"Are you alright Emma?" Her voice was low, and Emma could hear a tremor of something in her voice as Regina stared at her.

Emma brought a hand up to press Regina's hand against her cheek and nodded, "I'm fine Regina. Your Sorcerer saved me."

Regina's eyes flashed and then she smiled softly, "When I saw that he was lost to battle lust I summoned him. He knows to protect you."

Emma stared at Regina in wonder, "He does?" Regina nodded and took a step closer and pulled Emma into a tight almost desperate hug.

She murmured into Emma's ear, "I was so scared Emma. I am glad you are well."

Emma tightened her hold on the Queen and whispered, "I saw your face as the sword came at me, and I had one regret..."

Regina pulled away slowly and raised a curious eyebrow but Emma shook her head and mouthed, 'later'. The Queen nodded and then almost instantly her face was void of any warmth as she stalked forward and loomed in front of William.

She snarled dangerously, "If you were not the son of a King I would take your head and present it to Princess Emma on a plate!" She spat that last word and took a threatening step forward as William scurried to hide behind Charles.

A loud voice cut through the sudden oppressive silence, "I'll thank you not to threaten my son with death Regina."

Regina turned and glared at Aurora and Philip who had finally made an appearance, "I'll threaten all I like. You precious son nearly killed Emma."

Aurora drew herself up and snapped, "And your Magic dog saved her. He could have been killed if your Magician had dropped him from the air!"

Regina scoffed, "My Sorcerer can control himself... unlike your son."

Philip spoke, "I am sorry that Emma was nearly hurt Regina, but it's done now and there is no harm done."

Regina's eyes narrowed into slits as she turned away from William and faced Aurora and Philip, "No harm done! She was nearly gutted Philip," She drew a deep breath and Emma watched as her Queen's fists curled into balls, "She could have died! I could have los-" Regina cut herself off with a choked gasp before she turned away to face Emma. Emma fought her instinct to go to Regina, whose eyes were filled with tears. She watched as Regina's royal mask slipped into place a second later as she turned to hiss at William, "You will stay out of my sight or so help me I will banish every citizen of your kingdom from my realm until the end of time itself!" She strode towards Emma and offered her arm.

Emma took the extended limb and let herself be led away from the training ground. She turned to look at her parents who looked prepared to follow. She sent them a pleading look and they stopped. Her father sent her a smile and her mother nodded in understanding as Regina spirited her away.

* * *

Regina led her into a section of the palace Emma hadn't been to in the last week so she asked, "Where are we?"

Regina offered her a small smile, "Near my chambers." Her eyes flicked down to Emma's lips and Emma felt something coil low in her belly as she let herself be led into Regina's chambers. She glanced around and saw that it was very richly furnished but not overly so. Everything was of the highest quality but there were no frivolous tapestries or decorations on the walls.

Regina stopped in the center of the room and turned to look at her, "I am truly grateful you are alright Emma."

Emma smiled at her and stepped as close as she dared, "Do you know what my one regret would have been had I died today?"

Regina shook her head, "No..."

Emma pressed closer and wrapped her arms around Regina's trim waist and brought her lips to hover over Regina's, "I would have died never having kissed you... never having tasted your lips, your tongue..."

Regina's breath hitched as her tongue darted out to wet her lips and Emma released a deep groan as she caught the motion. The Queen's hands slid up and her beautiful long fingers buried themselves in Emma's hair. Her fingernails scraped along Emma's scalp and caused a full body shudder.

Emma breathed out, "Let me kiss you Regina... please."

She bit her bottom lip as Regina's eyes darkened until they were nearly completely black with desire. The Queen didn't answer; instead she pressed forward and caught Emma's lips with her own.

An explosion of color burst behind Emma's eyes as Regina pressed into her, as her lips moved against her own. Despite the almost painful, desperate hold of Regina's hands in her hair, her lips were gentle, moving slowly, achingly tender as she kissed Emma. Emma for her part melted into Regina embrace, her knees going weak in a way she'd only ever heard of in stories. Regina seemed similarly moved as she let out a quiet whimper and led Emma to one of the couches near them and dropped down suddenly. Their lips were separate for a long second before Emma seized them again; some of the gentleness gone as she nipped at Regina's bottom lip and the Queen released a hiss before her hands tightened their grip. She swiped her tongue across Emma's teeth but Emma did not open for her, she did not meet her tongue with hers. Instead she let her mouth curl into a smile as she denied her Queen. Regina did not take kindly to this and when Emma resisted another swipe of her tongue she bit down hard on Emma's bottom lip.

Emma gasped in surprise as a rolling wave of lust washed through her. Regina for her part used Emma's gasp as an opportunity to thrust her tongue into Emma's mouth. Both women groaned at the feel before they sank further into each other as hands pressed and tried to draw them closer. Their tongues danced as their bodied had done the night they had met and their bodies collided.

Emma wrenched her mouth away from Regina as the Queen used a strength Emma was unaware of to lift Emma to straddle her lap. The Queen's hands gripped the leather of Emma's breeches as she moved her mouth to Emma's throat. Emma's head fell back as her Queen's teeth nipped and bit at her throat and that wicked tongue swirled to soothe the bite of pain. Emma hands reached out, hoping for the feel of skin but instead she was met with the rich fabric of Regina's gown. She growled low in her throat and flexed her hands. With a loud rip the delicate fabric of Regina's gown tore down the front revealing heaving breast framed by a cinched corset.

Regina froze and gaped at her, "I loved this dress…"

Emma ignored her and pressed a kiss to the newly revealed skin of Regina's collar bone. She hoped Regina wasn't too angry and if her hand pressing Emma's lips tighter to her skin was any clue she wasn't heartbroken.

Regina's own hands weren't idle as she slipped them under Emma's white cotton shirt to grasp at the flexing muscles of Emma's back. Emma sucked hard on Regina's collar bone and groaned as Regina's short nails dug into the flesh of her back.

Emma kissed her way back to Regina's mouth and murmured, "I could give myself to you right now…"

Regina whimpered, "And I would take you." Emma shuddered at how low Regina's voice was, at how gravelly she sounded, her normal smooth tones rough with desire. Regina continued with a quiet moan, "I will not though, not tonight. You deserve better. You deserve a marriage bed and something… sure."

Emma shook her head, "I am sure about you Regina."

Regina's eyes were sad as she nodded, "And I am sure about you Emma, but until I can offer more than… a hurried night... day… fine week of passion, I must be strong."

Emma tilted her head and asked quietly, "Would you marry me if you could?"

Regina nodded quickly, "I would marry you today and proclaim you Queen if not for my vipers' nest of the nobility."

Emma moved to kiss her as she replied, "That's enough for me Regina."

Regina leaned back and denied her, "But not for me Emma." She shifted Emma off her lap and stood quickly. She moved across the room and put distance between herself and Emma. She turned and Emma watched a light glow came from one of Regina's hands before the Queen turned back to her and revealed her mended dress.

Emma stood slowly but made no move to go to Regina knowing that the Queen was skittish, "I will not push Regina, but know that were it in your power to offer me marriage I would gladly accept."

Regina took a step towards her and then stopped herself before vowing, "I swear to you Emma, I will find a way to marry you, to proclaim you Queen as you deserve."

Emma smiled gently, "My parents are prepared to accept Henry as heir to the throne of Crispin after me… he could rule both Kingdoms…if we were to marry."

Regina stared at her, "Both… but I had thought…"

Emma shrugged, "They love him, as do I and he is your son."

Regina clasped her hands in front of her and asked quietly, "And the people of Crispin?"

Emma moved quickly and caught Regina's hands in hers but did not press their bodies together as she declared, "They will love you both, as I love you both."

Regina stared at her, and Emma had to wonder if Regina had ever heard someone declare their love for her as her eyes watered.

After an eternity a firm sort of determination came over Regina as she spoke firmly, "And I love you though it seems impossible, which is why you shall have to win the tournament."

Emma blinked, "Huh?"

Regina's scheming smirk, which bore a striking resemblance to her own father's, was her only answer.

* * *

**Read and Review please, like seriously. I'm going through withdrawals.**


	8. Enchanted: Kingdoms

**Enchanted: Kingdoms**

**A.N: So... this is what I have been doing. I've been figuring out Fairytale World for Enchanted, seriously... there are maps now. These Kingdoms below are the Kingdoms that share a continent with Crispin and The Summerlands, they do not include Agrabah or Oz, because for the purpose of this story Oz is on a separate continent from where the story takes place.  
**

**So yeah... Sorry this isn't a real update but I needed to know the geography and political climate of the Kingdoms sharing borders with Regina and Emma's Kingdoms, for the story. This story has evolved into what will likely become a very long story, involving politics and all manner of fantasy.  
**

* * *

**The Summerlands**

**Sovereign: **Queen Regina of House Falkenrath

**Heir: **Henry of House Falkenrath

**Capitol City: **Golden Vale

* * *

**Crispin**

**Sovereign: **Queen Snow of House White and King James of House Swan

**Heir: **Emma of House White Swan

**Capitol City: **Ral

* * *

**Lastera**

**Sovereign: **King Richare of House Rath

**Heir: **Regina of House Falkenrath

**2nd: **Henry of House Falkenrath

* * *

**Jubalin Val Indera**

**Sovereign of Jubalin: **King Philip of House Taran

**Sovereign of Indera: **Queen Aurora of House Indera

**Heir to both Thrones: **Charles of House Taran

**2nd: **William of House Taran

**3rd: **George of House Taran

* * *

**Pryion**

**Sovereign: **King Eric of House Bollin and Queen Ariel of House Trident

**Heir: **No Heir as of yet

* * *

**Merwyn**

**Sovereign: **Queen Cinderella of House Tremaine (Regent)

**Heir: **Alexandra of House Fael

* * *

**Winterford**

**Sovereign: **King Midas of House Oro

**Heir: **Abigail of House Oro

* * *

**Alberan- **Alberan is a contested Kingdom in the midst of civil war

**North Alberan**

**Sovereign: **"King" Jon of House Gracen

**Heir: **None

**South Alberan**

**Sovereign: **"King" Brandon of House Gracen

**Heir: **None


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N: So... I need someone to bounce ideas off of, I have so many for this fic. That would mean spoilers... le sigh. Anyway, chapter! Yay. If you haven't be sure to take a look at the list of Kingdoms. It might be helpful.  
**

**Urel: Earl  
**

**Drake: Duke  
**

* * *

**Enchanted**

**Chapter 8**

Emma wasn't sure if Regina was serious when she told her that she needed to win the tournament outright, but she was going to assume she wasn't kidding. And while she had every confidence she could win the swordsmanship portion easily enough, there was no way she'd ever win the joust. On her best day of riding she was still one rear away from toppling off her mount, there was no chance that she'd be able to ride well enough, while wielding a lance, and hope to win against knights whose whole life was about learning to fight on horseback.

She understood that Regina was a fantastic rider but Emma was not.

So as stared at the Queen who was hurrying through the castle in hopes of finding her parents, Emma had to ask, "Can we cheat?"

Regina tossed a glare over her shoulder, "Not if you want the win to truly matter, and it has to for what I have in mind."

Emma picked up her pace, "What do you have in mind?"

Regina turned to smile at her and Emma stamped down the flutter in her chest as the Queen spoke, "I've decided on a prize, and if you win, not even the nobles can deny you your right as champion."

Emma cocked her head curiously, "And what will my right as Champion be?"

Regina spun and pressed against her for a long second before pulling away and murmuring, "The right to marry me…"

Emma stared after her as Regina swept away, and as the Queen turned a corner Emma muttered to herself, "…I should go practice…"

* * *

She accosted William, Charles, and George and used William's guilt over nearly killing her to convince them to help her. First she'd need armor for jousting, and as Aurora had decided that George was still too young for the joust, George was perfect. It would take far less time to have his armor altered than to commission a new set of armor. Next she'd need Charles and William to help train her, along with Philip and her father if she could convince the older men that she wasn't mad.

As she mounted a horse and was pointed towards a tiny ring, she steeled herself. This was for Regina, for her happiness, for her hand. She ground her teeth down and spurred her horse into a charge.

She and all the men watching were stunned when she threaded the lance through the small hanging ring on the first try.

Emma pulled the horse to a stop and nodded to herself. She would win the tournament, because Regina asked it of her, and then she would marry her Queen.

She closed her eyes and pictured Regina, who favored darker clothing, in a white gown, simple for a reason she couldn't name, and smiled. True love indeed…

That same day Regina had floated the idea that she was considering remarrying to Lord Smythe, knowing the gossipy man could be counted on to rush to the nearest lord and spill the beans. She also made it sound like she was considering marrying the winner of the tournament, should they prove worthy and unmarried.

She only had to wait a day for her nobles to plead with her to remarry, so that she could be safe and happy, protected by a knight or lord who was worthy of the title of protector. No doubt if they could win such a large tournament, they could also protect their beloved Queen, and father many children to further secure the Summer Throne.

Regina had to hide her smirk as she hesitated, and denied them before finally giving into their wishes, for the sake of the kingdom of course.

It was Addly with his sharp eyes and even sharper mind that brought up the idea of an oath. He declared that it would be best for all the lords of her council, the heads of the high noble families in her kingdom and her biggest obstacle, to take an oath, swearing to honor and defend her champion should Regina deem them worthy, should their victory deem them worthy.

Once they were all sworn to support the victor, she turned her mind to making sure that even if Emma lost, the winner would still be a married man, or a man she could not marry for… certain reasons. She couldn't cheat to help Emma win, but she could affect who might win instead.

* * *

That night at the feast she called forward Addly's son and watched her court like the falcon that leant its name to her House as he bowed before her.

Addly was tense, unsure of her next move as she eyed his son with poorly disguised interest. Indeed, she let a warmth rarely seen from her shine in her eyes as she stared at the man who was three years her junior. He was as dark as she was, with his mahogany eyes and raven hair. He was tall and lean, the perfect specimen of a man, and what's more, she knew something about him that only Addly and Edware knew. He was perfect.

She cleared her throat and stood, ignoring the royals seated at the high table with her as she stepped around the raised table and spoke, "Sir Edware! I am so pleased to see you tonight, so honored to see you join us." She could see her nobles bristle at the positive attention she was bestowing on the young man and smiled.

He smiled at her, pleased with her attention, but also confused, "I am glad that it is so your Majesty. It is I who am honored; indeed after the service your Magician provided to my father I am forever in your debt." His eyes flicked past her for just a moment and for a second she was sure he'd glanced at Emma. The moment was short though as he focused on her again.

Regina waved a hand, "What less could I do for those whom I love."

Edware's face stayed pleasant, but she could see alarm in his eyes at her sudden goodwill, even towards him, "Thank you your Majesty, you are very kind."

Regina raised her voice so that all of her gossipy courtiers could hear her, "I have a gift for you Sir Edware."

As Edware's eyebrow rose, Addly's eyes narrowed as his son asked, "A gift my Queen?"

Regina nodded dramatically and replied, "I have decided to ennoble you my dear Edware."

The court was suddenly silent as her lords and ladies stared at her and Edware. To ennoble this man was to make quite the statement as his father was already Urel of Woodshire and Edware was his only son and heir.

Edware gaped at her, "Ennoble me your Majesty?"

Regina smiled at him, softer and less dragon like that her normal smile, "I will create you Drake of Winter Reach…" The gasps of her court were music to her ears as she grinned and purred once the hall was silent, "Does that please your Grace?"

He nodded dumbly, "Yes your Majesty…" He tacked on a second later, "Thank you my Queen." She could see the question in his eyes but she could not answer him now.

She reached out and squeezed his hand before turning from him and making her way back to her chair. She winced in her mind's eye as Emma stared at her with a hurt look in place. She was quite aware of how the scene had looked, as she had intended it to.

She reached under the table and took Emma's hand as she leaned in to whisper, "You must trust me my dear, I have a plan… and my nobles are predictable." She snorted, "To a point I suppose."

Emma tensed even as she nodded minutely and lifted her spoon to continue her meal.

* * *

Emma was able to avoid her mother and father's concerned questions that night and the next day. She knew that if she had doubted Regina, if only for a moment, then her parents were likely livid with the young Queen and while she did not want Regina to be treated coldly by her mother or father, Emma had no way of knowing what Regina's plan was, and she wasn't sure how she was meant to explain to them why she trusted Regina.

And so she threw herself into training, shunning any type of converstation as Charles and William barked orders at her, telling her how to hold the lance, what she was doing wrong, which if the two princes were to be believed, was everything. Her apparent natural talent for the joust was still there, as was her determination to win Regina's hand, but her mount was spirited, and Emma was still a poor rider.

She was thrown more than was healthy the day after Regina's announcement about Sir Edware's ennoblement.

Thankfully Henry had managed to sneak away to watch her with intense focus. After she'd fallen for the sixth time off her borrowed horse he ducked under the barrier and marched up to the horse, "You are a very naughty horse sir!"

The horse snorted at him and Emma made to pull the little boy away from the horse's hooves only to have him shake her off and scold further, "Mama's horse is an Argrahban stallion and very very mean and he never throws Mama or anyone else." He reached up a small hand and tugged at the hanging reins, pulling the horse's head down so that he could look Henry in the eye, "So you, a nice Summer horse, should be much more polite that Tubal." The horse didn't snort as Henry stared into his eyes; instead he finally nudged the little boy gently in the chest and then stood still.

Emma eyed the horse as she pulled Henry away, "You have a way with horses Henry."

The boy beamed at her, "Just like Mama! She loves horses."

Emma smiled down at the little boy who would, if the fates permitted, be her son one day soon, "Thank you for your help Henry. Your Mama will be proud that she has such a brave son."

Henry hopped eagerly, holding his arms out so that she could swing him into the air, "I want to always be brave for Mama! I shall slay all the dragons in the world, and I shall fight lions and tigers and bears for her!"

Emma rested his weight on her hip and asked, "No wolves?"

Henry shook his head solemnly, "Never wolves, Mama has outlawed hunting them."

Emma cocked, "Why?"

Henry shrugged as he played with the griffin pendant he wore around his neck, "She said that the wolves were Graham's family, and Graham is her friend, so the wolves were meant to be protected." Emma's gaze was drawn to the pendant for a long moment as she tried to place where she'd seen it before.

"Henry?"

He gazed up at her, "Yes?"

She tugged at the pendant, "Where did you get this?"

Henry smiled at her, almost sadly, "My papa had one just like it. There were two of them. My papa still has one."

Emma was quiet for a long moment before she smiled and held him closer, sorry that she'd reminded him of his dead father. She racked her brain for a distraction before she returned to the subject of the Captain of the Royal Guard.

Emma turned to look at Captain Graham who was standing out of earshot, guarding the boy prince, likely at Regina's express command. Even with Emma Henry was still guarded vigilantly, which Emma approved of entirely.

She waved the man over, "Captain…"

He bowed low, "Your Highness," He smiled at Henry, "My Lord Prince."

Henry giggled, "Did you see Emma's naughty horse Graham? I scolded him just like Mama!"

Graham nodded, "I did see the horse, and you were very fierce my Prince."

Henry nodded firmly, "Like Mama?"

Graham answered quickly, "Just like your mother Highness."

Henry snuggled into Emma's arms and laid his head on her chest with a yawn, "I'm glad."

Graham stepped closer and reached out, "I believe it is time for the Prince's afternoon nap…"

Emma stepped back and shook her head, "I will take him to the Palace."

Graham frowned but nodded, "Of course Princess."

Emma shrugged, "He seems so comfortable…" Finally she pushed aside her jealousy of this man, this handsome man who seemed to know Regina in a way that she couldn't, not yet at least, and asked, "You will walk with us of course?"

Graham's frown vanished as he bowed low, "Of course your Highness. Prince Henry's safety is my only concern."

Emma nodded at one of the grooms and waited until her unruly horse was led away before she shifted Henry and began her trek to the Palace with Graham at her side.

They were largely silent until Graham turned to glance behind and ordered, "Men…" The guards following them snapped to attention, "Step back ten paces." The men obeyed instantly and suddenly Emma found herself with Graham, with a certain amount of privacy.

Graham offered her a smile and spoke quietly, "May I speak freely your Highness?"

Emma hesitated before she dipped her head in consent, "Of course."

Graham rubbed a hand over the scruff on his face and spoke, "I wanted to let you know that should you have need of a messenger, I would be happy to convey any… notes to the Queen, no matter the content Princess."

Emma schooled her features, though inside her stomach was churning, "I do not know what you mean…"

Graham shrugged, "Her Majesty loves you, and I can only hope that you return her affection, though I suspect you are training for the joust because you do Highness."

Emma glanced at him, unable to hide her surprise, "How…?"

Graham smiled gently, "There is little about the Queen that I do not know, her thoughts, her affections, it is my business, my charge to know her heart as well, if not better, than she does, so that I might protect her."

Emma breathed out, "You love her?"

Graham inclined his head in agreement, "I do, but not in the way that a man loves of woman."

Emma cocked her head, confused, "How do love her then?"

Graham's whole demeanor softened as his eyes grew distance, "How does one love their savior?" He was quiet for a few minutes as they walked before he finally added, "I have known her Majesty since I was a boy of twelve. She… she saved my life when my own parents had abandoned me to the wilds."

Emma ran a hand down Henry's back as he murmured and asked softly, "How did she save you?"

Graham shifted and answered in a low voice, "She found me in the woods near the Palace when she was six, and from that day on I had a fierce friend and my own protector, though she was such a tiny little girl." Emma smiled but stayed silent, mentally commanding that he continue, "She taught me to read… brought me food every day. I still don't know how she managed to slip her guards so often." He frowned, "Obviously they were not as vigilant as my own men." Emma smirked as he let out a chuckle, "When I was eighteen she convinced her father to allow me to train amongst the royal guards and by the time her father died I was part of her personal guard."

Emma dipped her head as she all but snarled, "It has been said you saved her from her bastard cousin."

Graham's upper lip curled back as he growled, "The honor-less monster, he managed to turn some of her own guard against her, the sons of some of the noblemen, and would have had them stand back and watch as he… violated her." He shook his head as his hands balled into fists, angry even now, years later, "I heard her scream from outside. She called out for me to save her and to my everlasting pride I was able to repay the debt I owed her." He chuckled meanly, "I even gave her cousin a nice scar to remember her by." He tapped the knife in his belt, "This was a gift from her… it was only fitting that it should draw his blood."

Emma glanced at the dagger and noted that it was a fine weapon with beautiful dragon scale inlay and rose gold, "It's beautiful."

Graham smiled with pride, "Thank you. Her Majesty does give the very best gifts." He let out a soft laugh and nodded at Henry, "As I'm sure her son would agree Princess."

Emma smirked, "He's still waiting on his pony."

Graham grinned, "Her Majesty has been spending time in the stable lately, and today she acquired a new mount," He frowned, "Though it was not Prince Henry's pony."

Emma shrugged, "I am that if I had her skill one a horse, I would spend time in the stables as well."

They were quiet for the rest of the way, content to walk and guard Henry, whose little hand had curled around Emma's hair as he sleep peacefully in her arms.

* * *

Regina rolled her eyes as Addly all but growled at her, "What, pray tell, are you playing at my Queen?"

Regina scowled at him, "Careful old man, I may love you, but I am still your Queen."

Addly drooped, properly scolded, "Forgive me Majesty, but why would you draw attention to Edware now of all times?"

Regina shrugged, "I can raise anyone I see fit to raise."

Addly huffed at her, "Now though? When all of the nobility will take it as a sign that you mean for him to win the tournament?"

Regina's lips curled slowly, "I know exactly how the nobles will see it."

Addly ran a hand through his white hair, blonde in his youth, and ground out, "You know as well as I that you cannot marry Edware my Queen."

Regina shrugged, "I know that, you know that, and Edware knows that, but the nobles do not."

Addly threw his hands up, "He is one of the best in the Kingdom with a lance! He might well win, and then what will you do? The nobles will tell their sons to let him win because he is your choice and appropriate. What then? What happens when he wins?"

Regina replied quietly, "If he wins, I will acknowledge him as my brother."

From the corner, where he'd been quietly listening to his father and his sister, Edware snapped his head up to gape at Regina, "What?"

Regina smiled at her little brother, "I think it is past time brother."

Edware shook his head, "Regina… I won't have you acknowledge me just so that the traitorous snakes can try to put me forward as King. I won't let you risk that."

Regina scoffed, "They can't very well launch a rebellion in your name when you won't cooperate."

Edware scowled, "And you really believe that will stop them?"

Regina stood and shook out her hair with a wicked smile, "I do not need you to win Edware, I need the nobles to believe I want you to."

Addly's eyes narrowed, "Who is meant to win then my Queen?"

Regina turned to look at him and asked flatly, "Who do you think Addly?"

Addly blinked at her before he let out a booming laugh despite his age, "You clever, wicked girl! You've had them all swear to honor the victor as your choice!"

Regina waved a hand and replied, "Now Addly, I believe the oath was your idea."

Addly smiled proudly at her, "Well played my Queen… well played?"

Edware glanced between them and asked, "I don't understand, who is meant to win?"

Regina and Addly spoke at the same time, like naughty children sharing a secret, "Princess Emma!"

So involved in congratulating themselves, neither saw his face pale or his hand clench the hidden pendant around his neck.

* * *

**Read and Review... and also... I hope I've clouded the issue of Henry's parentage...**


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N: Yay! Chapter. The site was being all mean about letting me upload stuff so this is way later than it should.  
**

* * *

**Enchanted**

**Chapter 9**

Snow White was trying to place the young knight, soon to be a Drake, that Regina had so abruptly elevated as he stared between Emma and Regina during the tournament's opening feast. Because he was to be elevated in honor of the tourney he was seated at the high table with the rest of the visiting Royals. He was near the edge of the semicircular table and he could not keep his eyes off of her daughter and his own Queen.

It set her teeth on edge. Already most of the lords were speculating that Regina had every intention of marrying the young lord once he won the tournament, and while she was glad the focus was off of her daughter, she had a vested interest in Emma remaining happy. So far the assumption that Sir Edware was Regina's betrothed in all but name had not served to upset Emma, but she could see that something about the young, handsome, bearded knight set Emma on edge. Perhaps it was the same something that tugged at the edge of Snow's mind as she watched him watch her daughter.

A peal of high, childish laughter cut above the noise of the grand chamber and Snow turned to look at her daughter, who was smiling down at little Prince Henry with a beaming grin in place as Regina looked on indulgently.

The young Prince demanded loudly, for all the court to hear, "Dance with me Emma!"

Emma to her credit nodded solemnly and let the boy lead her from the table with as dignified an air as she could manage. Regina waved a hand and a lively tune was struck up as Emma swooped down and lifted Henry into her arms and began to whirl around the dance floor with him held tightly in her arms.

Snow's heart clenched as she watched her daughter with the little boy, as she watched her love Regina's son, who would be, fates willing, her own someday soon.

James, no doubt sensing her sudden sadness, reached out and took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

It was her deepest shame and regret that she had not allowed Emma to keep her own little son four years ago. As a mother she'd been disappointed that her daughter had lain with a man, or rather a boy, out of marriage. The boy she'd chosen to spend her innocence on was barely a year older than her, and still had a childish prettiness to him that some teens did. At fifteen Emma had even then known she was not in love with Ned, but she'd lain with him in a foolish moment of rebellion that had nearly cost them everything.

As a mother she'd been willing to overlook the scandal and allow her daughter to keep the baby, though Emma herself had been all but terrified at the idea of being anyone's mother at such a tender age.

As a Queen though, she could not. By the time Emma had come to her and James, tearful, frightened, and four and a half months gone with child, it had been far too late for a quick and quiet wedding with the boy who'd lain with their daughter. No noble in Crispin would believe that Emma had given birth four months early and they did not have the magic to hide the child for so long.

It had not been a question of loving her daughter or even her little grandson, but of loving Crispin as deeply. Emma could not be looked upon as unfit to rule. She and James had managed to produce one child, one perfect daughter, after and before a string of miscarriages and so Emma was their only heir.

The happiness of one girl, even if that girl was a princess, could not come before the security of the realm. Emma would be Queen one day, Crispin would avoid civil war, and the baby would be taken care of.

She had to admit that for all his faults as a young man, for all his stupidity to have lain with the heir to the throne of the country he was a guest in, Ned had proved a good father in the moments after the little boy's birth. He'd begged Snow and James to let him take the child if Emma could truly not keep him. He promised the sun and the moon that day, swearing that his child would want for nothing, that his child would have a mother in the form of his own sister, who would be hard pressed to turn her little brother away. Snow had felt certain in that moment that even if she never saw her little grandson again, he would have a happy life with Ned's family.

As she watched Emma twirl with Henry in her arms she hoped that somewhere her little grandson was as happy as Regina's boy was, with a mother just like the Queen.

She shook off the thoughts of her grandson and returned her attention to Sir Edware, who was still watching Emma and now Henry with an intense sort of focus.

Snow frowned and then chanced a glance at Regina, who was not watching Emma or Henry but instead staring harshly at the young Knight with a dark frown in in place.

* * *

Regina had seen Emma to the door of her shared chambers and had been granted a kiss by the Princess as she breathed a quiet 'Good luck' and taken her leave. She knew Emma needed to be rested for the beginning of the tournament tomorrow and so she left her though she'd wanted nothing more than to claim her lips and push her into the bed chamber. Especially after watching her brother watch Emma all night, again.

Something about her brother's gaze had settled poorly in her stomach. That she could not discern the meaning in his gaze did not improve her mood in the slightest. There were moments when it seemed that a sort of longing was present in his eyes and yet other moments where he'd eyed Emma almost angrily.

Regina shook away her uncertainty and ghosted down the corridors of her palace to where Edware and Addly were lodged. As close favorites they were lodged lavishly, and nearer to her own apartments than any of the visiting royals save for Snow, James, and Emma. While she'd provided rich apartments for the visiting Royals, she'd had little interest in running into them on the off hours when she simply wished to be left alone and so they were farther away.

She blew past a set of guards and stopped outside of Addly's chambers and raised her eyebrow at one of the guards, "Open the doors." The young man scrambled to obey as he and his companion pushed the heavy doors open.

She nodded and ordered, "Close them behind me."

The two guards gave a deep bow and shut the doors behind her before no doubt running to her wolf to report on the Queen's whereabouts.

She glanced around the outer chamber and finding it empty, waved a hand and waited until a low purple glow settled over the room. No one would hear them now.

She called out harshly, "NED!"

A few moments passed before her brother emerged from his bedchamber to blink at her, "Regina?"

She scowled at him, not at all happy with his breach of protocol even in private, when he'd spent two weeks staring at her princess.

He rushed to correct his mistake, "Forgive me your Majesty. How might I serve you?"

She asked shortly, "Where is your father?"

Edware smirked happily, "He has elected to spend the night with Lady Elaine."

Regina couldn't help the small grin that flashed across her face, "Randy old man."

Edware nodded, "Indeed your Majesty." He stood across from her, "To what do I owe the honor of your presence so late at night my Queen?"

Regina's smile vanished as she all but snarled, "Why were you staring at Princess Emma so... intently tonight Sir Edware, indeed you have done little else these past two weeks but stare at her."

Edware ducked his head, "I... I fear that should I tell you, your Majesty would be enraged."

Regina's fists clenched, "Have you fallen in love with her? Do you believe it true love?" She fought the sneer that wanted to spread across her face. What if it was though, what if Emma could return those feelings for Ned? What would she do then, for her little brother and the woman she loved? She sagged, "Tell me it isn't love Ned."

Her brother was before her in an instant, "No Regina. I do not love her, I swear it... she... I knew her once, when I was little more than a boy."

Regina let relief sink into her bones for a long moment before she narrowed her eyes, "So? Why should that provoke such staring Ned?" She added after a second, "And why hasn't she recognized you?"

Ned nodded towards the couch and Regina sat as he sighed, "I am very different than I was then sister. I have my beard now, and have lost much of my... prettiness." He scowled at the word.

Regina patted his face, knowing the word was not one favored by her Ned, "I know, and now you are very handsome instead."

Ned smiled at his sister's words before frowning, "Princess Emma... she is not the pure maiden she has led you to believe she is."

Regina shot from her seat and snarled at him, "You dare impugn her honor? You who have whored your way through half the common ladies of Summer!"

He stood and shouted back, "And she was the first of many!" He blinked in time with Regina, who stared at him.

She felt the blood drain from her face as she stared at her little brother, at her true love's first, "You... you have lain with her?"

He, who was seldom shamed by anything, such was being the son of a King, even a bastard, colored in shame, "I have. She was fifteen. It was during the rebellion, after I'd learned who my father was."

Regina stepped away from him as she tried to process what he'd just told. Her brother, her Ned, had lain with Emma. She supposed she could fly into a rage, decry Emma as a whore if she had a mind to, but she knew her brother, knew that he was dangerously charming when he wanted something.

Quietly she asked, "Did you know she was a Princess when you... bedded her?"

He colored further, "I... I did."

Regina closed her eyes. It hadn't even been about Emma then. No doubt he'd sullied the heir to Crispin as a way to poke at her, politically at least, as he'd have had no way of knowing that Emma would turn out to be her true love. He'd done it to hurt her then, as angry as he'd been then she supposed she should be grateful it hadn't started a war.

She demanded then, "How did you keep your head?"

Ned eyed her as if she was liable to strike him as he murmured, "I think you know Regina..."

She clutched at the small locket at her neck, where Henry's miniature lay, "Henry? My son is... He is Emma's son?"

Ned nodded, "I just... I am worried at the trouble it could cause should Emma discover that I am the same Ned that fathered her child. It wouldn't be long before she realized that Henry isn't you son-"

She cut him off harshly, "He is my son, he has been my son since the moment you came to me and begged me to take him, since the moment I betrayed a friend and faked a marriage with another to protect him, to create a lie the nobility would believe. Since the moment my friend was slaughtered for being his 'father' he became my son!"

Ned held up his hands, "I meant to say by blood, none could deny the boy is yours in his heart and in your own."

Regina glared at him, "What would you have me do Edware? Would you have me tell Emma we cannot be married, would you have me go back on my word, break my own heart? If she truly is Henry's mother then she would never breathe a word of it to anyone, even if she does discover the truth. She loves him even though she thinks him my son alone, should that change when she realizes he is her flesh and blood?"

Ned shook his head, "I did not intend to tell you Regina. I simply wanted to be sure that she truly loved you. I wasn't sure if she'd discovered that he was her son."

Regina scowled, "Emma is not the villain you seem to think she is. She loves me, and she loves Henry because he is my son. You will keep your silence about the Ned, so help me, I will tell her in my own time, but if you breathe a word about this to anyone…" She let the threat hang there for a long moment before she spun on her heel and headed towards the chamber doors after tossing over her shoulder, "Good luck in the tournament Sir Knight."

She shoved the doors open herself and stalked past the guards outside as Graham fell into step beside her, "Are you well Majesty?"

She nodded shortly, "I shall retire to bed Captain…" She considered that for a long second as she strode along next to Graham before adding, "After I check on my son."

Graham nodded and fell into step just behind her. She thanked her stars for Graham, who knew her well enough to leave her alone with her black mood as she hurried to her son's apartments.

* * *

Henry stirred as he felt another presence in the room with him, "Mama?" He knew sometimes that his Mama would come watch him sleep, usually after someone had said something rude about him or his Papa who was dead, and should have been left alone.

She smoothed a hand over his hair and he let out a happy sigh, "Hello Mama."

She smiled at him and he felt his chest warm, his Mama should always be smiling, at him if it could be helped.

Her smiled slipped away too soon though and so he asked, "Why are you sad Mama?"

His Mama let out a sigh as she asked quietly, "Do you like Princess Emma Henry?"

He furrowed his brow at the question, "Very much Mama…" He added after a moment, hoping to reassure her, "You are still the very best though."

She nuzzled his hair as she settled him in her lap, "And you'd like to have her in our family?"

His head popped up, "I would like that very much!"

She frowned, "You would not rather have a new Papa?"

He curled his little fist around the medallion at his neck, "I would rather have two Mamas."

She cocked her head, "Why?"

He considered the question before answering honestly, "Well having one is so very good, that having two must be better." She let out a laugh and he beamed at her, "And you love her."

She pulled away to stare at him, "How do you know that Henry?"

He eyed her for a moment before he huffed, "I am four Mama, not dumb."

She let out a loud laugh this time as she pulled him into a tight hug, "I love you Henry, so very much."

He wrapped his little arms around her neck and squeezed back tightly, "I love you too Mama, more than anything."

* * *

Emma eyed herself in the mirror and had to admit she looked rather impressive in her, well George's, armor.

Her mother was fretting over her, "And remember to tilt your chin up as the lance is about to hit you, for fate's sake Emma, no one wants to marry a blind princess."

Emma rolled her eyes, "It seems stupid to take my eyes off my opponent though."

James waved a hand, "It isn't if it protects your eyes."

Emma smoothed her hands over the gleaming armor one more time just as the flap of the tent opened and Henry rushed in, "Emma!" She watched as he pelted towards her and had to admit that Regina spared no expense of her son's clothing. The little boy was very dapper in his suit of light blues, with his dark blue stockings offsetting the very light clothing.

She settled a hand on his head, "Good morning Henry, are you excited for the joust?"

He nodded happily, "I'm excited to watch you beat everyone!"

Emma was happy he had confidence in her at least, "I hope I don't disappoint you."

He shrugged his shoulders, "You won't. You have to win so you can marry Mama, that's what she said."

Emma stared down at him, "You sound very sure that I will."

Henry nodded, "If you love her you'll do everything to make her happy. Just like me!"

His mother's voice called out, "Henry? Are you in there?"

Henry replied back, "I was wishing Princess Emma luck Mama!"

The tent flap opened again and Regina entered with Graham on her heels, "Henry I want you to go with Graham to the Royal box." As she spoke Emma took in her Queen. Regina, shunning her usual dark gowns had settled on a gown of gold with deep orange and red splashes. Her golden tiara sparkled even in the dim light of the tent.

Henry pouted up at her for a moment before huffing and holding his arms out so that Graham could swing him into the air, "Bye Emma! Win please!"

Regina waited until her son was gone before glancing at Snow and James, "Queen Snow, King James, might I have a moment alone with Emma."

Emma ignored the smirk her mother shot her as she nodded gamely, "Of course, Queen Regina." She and Emma's father left the tent hurriedly, giggling like children as Emma rolled her eyes.

She dipped into a bow once they were alone, "My Queen…"

Regina shook her head and stepped forward to catch her hands, "My love…"

Emma let out a deep sigh as Regina caught her lips in a gentle, stolen kiss.

Regina pulled away and held something out to her, "I want you to have this."

Emma clutched at the strip of fabric that Regina had placed in her hand, "It is my true favor, and while I regret that the crowd cannot know it comes from me, I would see you wear it."

Emma peered down at the deep red fabric, at the embroidered crowned White Swan that stood proudly above the words, 'True Love's Champion'.

Emma looked back up at Regina, "A crowned swan? I…"

Regina stepped closer again and took the swath of fabric from her, "Because you are Queen of my heart."

Emma surged forward and caught Regina's lips, "I love you and I will win this tournament for you." She spoke softly, "What else could I do for love?"

Regina smiled at her as she tied the strip of red cloth around her bicep, "I know you will Emma and I love you as well."

She pressed another quick kiss to Emma's lips before pulling away completely, "I must go."

Emma nodded as she watched her leave the tent before brushing her fingers over the rich scarlet fabric and smiling. She would win, with Regina's favor tied around her arm, she could not lose.

* * *

Regina sighed as yet another Knight paraded themselves before her. She cared little for the pageantry of this particular tournament, instead she simply wished for Emma's first joust to be over and done with so that the knot in her stomach could release itself, at least until the next match.

Aurora leaned across Snow, "You seem restless Regina, is everything alright?"

Regina gave a curt nod, "I am fine Aurora, I simply did not sleep well last night, and all this… frippery is nonsense."

George chimed in readily, "I agree your Majesty! I want to see some blood and sweat."

Regina smirked as Aurora hissed at him, "And you wonder why I think you too young to joust?"

Regina replied, "I hope there is no blood today your Highness, if there isn't then it will be a good day in the lists."

George nodded, "Or course your Majesty."

Alexandra spoke up from behind James, "I still can't believe you let Emma joust Queen Snow."

Snow White shook her head, "There was little I could say to change her mind." Regina had to credit the woman with excellent acting skills; she looked every inch a chagrined mother.

Regina's attention was stolen as all the women in the stands tittered as Ned approached the railing on horseback, "Your Majesties…" He nodded to each of the Royals in turn before speaking to Regina, "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to wear your favor my Queen?"

Regina nodded but did not smile as she stood and tied the tiny purple ribbon that had been tied around her wrist to the tip of his lance, "May your lance strike true Sir Knight."

He nodded and pulled his horse away as Aurora spoke up, "He's a handsome one Regina."

Regina hummed, "He is."

She didn't miss the concerned looks Aurora and Cinderella were sending Snow, but ignored what they might mean.

The field had been cleared as the herald boomed out, "His Lordship, Robare, Urel of Devain!"

A richly armored man clopped towards his side and waved to the crowd who cheered. Regina took in Emma's first opponent and thanked the stars that it was a foreign noble; the crowd was far more likely to take to Emma if her first victory was over another foreigner.

The herald waited a moment before smirking and calling out, "Her royal Highness, Emma, Princess of Crispin!"

The crowd let out a rolling murmur as Emma took her place on the other side of the field. After a moment the crowd let out a delighted cheer, happy with the novelty of a jousting Princess as the flag bearer moved to the center and brought the flag down.

Emma spurred her horse and began her charge as her opponent did the same and in the stands Regina gripped Snow's hand as her Princess charged towards the point of a lance.

* * *

**Read and Review please, I'm getting the shakes.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N: This took a bit longer. Family stuff... and also lack of motivation. Thank my friend who threatened to kill me if I didn't update. **

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited. Keep 'em coming!  
**

**Sidebar: I know next to nothing about Jousting, so I don't not intend to go into any sort of epic detail, and I really hope that doesn't bother anyone.  
**

* * *

**Enchanted **

**Chapter 10**

Emma shifted in the saddle as the point of the lance came at her. She settled her lance in the cradle and just as they began their cross she jabbed forward and struck the Urel solidly in the chest, causing him to tumble from the saddle and into the dirt as Emma made her way to her father's squires and handed over the broken lance. She lifted the visor on her helmet and let the cheers of the delighted crowd wash over her as she turned to the Royal box where her parents and her beloved sat. She dipped her head in acknowledgment and then wheeled her horse around to quit the field.

She couldn't believe she'd unhorsed her first opponent on the first pass. True love was a remarkable motivator.

James clapped his hands as Philip patted his back, "She did well James!"

He turned to grin at his friend before turning his jubilant smile on his wife and his future daughter-in-law.

Both women were sheet white and gripping each others' hands tightly.

He leaned over and placed a gentle hand over theirs and spoke, "She won the match."

Under his hand he felt Regina's grip loosen and then the younger Queen was pulling away and offering him a terse nod as she muttered under her breath, "This is madness; I'll call it off and marry her regardless."

Next to her Snow nodded, "Yes, let's do that instead."

James shook his head, "You gave your word Regina and the prize is known, the nobles would reject the match out of hand simply to spite you if you tried to change it now."

Regina glared at him for a long moment before she turned to watch the felled Urel as he was helped to his feet by his squires, "And when her opponents are more skilled?"

James shrugged, "The Urel is one of the best with a lance in Alberan, she should be fine, fates willing."

As he settled back and chanced a glance at Philip he realized their mistake as he took in his friend's eyebrows, which had nearly vanished into his hair.

Philip cut his eyes away, clearly indicating that he and James needed to talk, soon.

* * *

Emma sighed as she sank into the hot bath that had been prepared for her. She wasn't sure it was really fair that she was given such luxuries at the end of a long day of jousting while other Knights and lords were forced to soothe their aches and pains with expensive salves that often did little good. She couldn't say that her sense of honor was so great that she couldn't ignore it as the heat seeped into her and helped to loosen the knots in her shoulders and lower back.

She knew the mountains in the north of the Summerlands provide the white gold flecked marble that her bath was made of but she couldn't quite believe that Regina had seen to it that her apartments had a large sunken bath, made up entirely of the marble that caused the buildings in the city to gleam in the sun.

The Queen seemed to give her comfort even more thought than Emma did.

As she lowered herself deeper into the hot water as two serving women pulled the rope cord and released more water, keeping the temperature hot rather than letting it cool, she let a private smile cross her lips.

"Leave us..."

She glanced back and offered her mother a smile before she closed her eyes, "Hello mother."

She felt a hand smooth over her wet golden hair as her mother breathed, "You've bruised..."

Emma nodded without opening her eyes, "I took several hits today, but I was not unhorsed." She knew she sounded overly pleased with herself, but she couldn't contain her pride at having survived the first wave of opponents. It meant she was one step closer to marrying Regina.

She felt rather than saw her mother stand from where she'd knelt by her head, "Regina was beside herself with worry every time you took the field."

Emma's eyes popped open as she turned in the bath to stare at her mother, "Is she alright?"

Snow nodded and gave her daughter an almost begrudging smirk, "Now that you've won the day she's pleased as a peacock."

Emma beamed as she turned back around, "I look forward to the feast tonight..."

She didn't have to see her mother to know she was rolling her eyes at her love struck tone, "You must be careful Emma, if our hand is tipped to early…"

Emma let out a heavy sigh, "I know mother, Regina is as cautious as you are."

Snow let out a snort, "Well at least one of you is."

Emma rolled her shoulders and sank further into the tub, content to ignore her mother for the time being as she soaked in the bath.

* * *

"You might consider recalling Annis to court your Majesty." Addly spoke far less hesitantly than any of her other courtiers would have with such a suggestion.

She turned her suddenly poisonous eyes on him and hissed, "Recall him? He named my son a bastard in my own hearing! Why would I ever recall him to my court, unless it was to make a gift of his treasonous tongue to my wolf?" She knew Graham had loathed letting Annis leave her court unscathed, and a part of her had wanted to let her Captain do as he pleased with the man who had dared to voice such thoughts about her boy.

Addly blinked and spoke gently, "He was your friend once my Queen."

Regina stood and reveled in the sudden tenseness of her nobles as she growled, "He was my friend, just as his father was my father's friend. He was my friend until he turned on me, in the last months of the rebellion, until he stood with his father and my cursed cousin. He was my friend… and so I cannot forgive him. I cannot forgive his disloyalty, the words spoken about my entirely beloved son, about the man who was my husband, the man who gave his life to protect my boy. I will not forgive such… disloyalty."

Addly dipped his head in defeat, "He was disloyal your Majesty, no one disputes that, but Annis is a powerful ally, and he may prove a dangerous enemy."

Regina turned to glare at the men who all sat watching her as if she were a dangerous animal, "If he proves himself a traitor again, I will do as I should have done the first time, and grant his father's wish. I will take the heads of his entire family and wash my hands of his entire fucking bloodline!"

Addly paled, "Majesty…"

She quashed the tears that wanted to pool and replied harshly, "My love for him saved his damned life once before. Once, we were friends, and I loved him, but I cannot love those who would betray me, I cannot allow for such weakness…" She wasn't acting, or putting on airs, but the men at the table softened just the same, moved by her suddenly soft voice and hurt tone, "I have had my heart broken too many times my lords, my trust betrayed, my world shattered, and though I once loved Annis as a friend, as a brother, I cannot forgive treason, not again, not at the expense of my own heart."

One of her lords, a young buck whose place on the council was recent with the passing of his father, announced, "I will cut his heart out myself your Majesty, should he betray your mercy and love again!"

The men around the table murmured in agreement, seeing their Queen hurt and vulnerable doing more to soften them then a thousand tirades ever could.

She eyed them, surprised before allowing a soft, gentle smile to cross her face, "I am well served by all of you, my loyal lords, who love me, and love this kingdom. Why should I have need of Annis, when I am surrounded by loyal men instead?" She watched the lords as their chests puffed out, pride and a surprising softness gleaming in their eyes.

She settled herself back into her chair and listened as the men began to discuss the tournament and Emma's surprising skill with a lance. It had only been a two days of jousting and sword play, but Emma was doing very well, better indeed than most of the men who were competing. Indeed some of the men on the council, those whose sons had not 'lost' to Edware had been bested by Emma instead, and fairly as well.

Regina mentally patted herself on the back as the lords of her council discussed her Princess with grudging respect and curiosity, bemoaning the fact that Emma was not a man, for if she were, she would be perfect for their Queen indeed.

* * *

Emma adjusted her seat as she stared at her opponent. The large Knight, called the Bear by most of the other competitors, was the best of the all of the Knights and lords in the competition and if ever there was a moment where she might lose, this was it.

His dark armor, almost brown in color blended with the brown of his heavy mount, and she could understand where he'd gotten his name, with his size he resembled a large bear more than a man. He also was one of the only Knights who treated her with respect and deference in the tented area behind the field. He bowed deeply, smiled happily at her, and if the rumors were true, had even smashed a tankard of ale over the head of another man who'd seen fit to insult her. He was one of the only men in the competition that didn't seem to resent that she, a woman, was doing so well.

She regretted that she had to defeat him to wed Regina, for any other tournament, he was the sort of man she'd have gladly cheered on to victory. As fates would have it, she needed to beat him.

As she watched him heft his lance and dip his head in her direction she let herself swallow nervously. His size should have made him a bigger target, and it did, but it came with the added fact that he'd never been unhorsed in any joust. His arm strength had resulted in many a Knight being ploughed from the saddle and on to the flat of their backs. Emma's chest hurt just thinking about his lance bashing into her chest plate.

She nodded to him in return and chanced a glance at Regina, who sat in the stands, looking paler than Emma had ever seen her, before she snapped her visor closed and commanded, "Lance!"

Her squire handed her the lance and she gripped it tight before tensing as the flag bearer brought the flag down, "Yah!" She spurred her horse; the same one Henry had scolded, and charged towards the Bear who came at her. She cradled the lance perfectly and even though she knew the Bear's lance would also strike true she smiled. With a strength drawn from some deep, secret place she thrust the lance and struck the Bear as his lance struck her and to the astonishment of the crowd, both of them were flung from their horses.

As she stared up at the sky she heard the roar of the crowd and the yells from the royal box. Above her mother's voice she could hear Regina screaming for a healer and so with a wince she forced herself to sit up and wave to the crowd, who let out a deafening cheer. She heard a grunt from the other side of the railing and turned to watch as the Bear lumbered to his feet and ducked under the wooden barrier.

The crowd grew silent as he towered over her and asked in a quiet voice, "Are you well Princess?"

Emma flipped open her visor and nodded, "Yes Sir Knight."

He opened his own visor and grinned down at her as he offered his hand, "I have never been unhorsed before…" She took his hand and let out a gasp as he drew her to her feet quickly, "I rather enjoyed the novelty."

Emma cocked an eyebrow, "You aren't angry?"

The Bear growled happily, "Why would I be angry? I am pleased that it was you and not one of the bastard Knights who run their mouths but say little of value."

Emma couldn't help herself, "You… are a different sort of man aren't you Sir?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps, but I like me better than them." He nodded towards some of the Knights watching them with angry frowns and scowls.

Emma couldn't help but agree, "So do I." She was quiet for a moment before asking, "What happens now that we've unhorsed each other?"

The Bear cocked his head, "It is a draw. We will face each other again another day, unless one of us is defeated by another… which I sincerely doubt."

Emma smiled at him and then paled as something caught his eye and he bent in front of her. He scooped something from the dirt and examined it. The crimson fabric was vibrant and appeared unsoiled despite its trip to the dirt.

He read aloud, "True Love's Champion…" Before glancing at her and then ever so swiftly flicking his gaze to where Regina sat before handing her the favor, "This is yours, is it not Princess?"

Emma held his gaze defiantly as she accepted the favor, "It is…"

The Bear offered her a gentle smile, "Good luck Princess…" He held out his hand and clasped her elbow in a warrior's grasp before murmuring, "I shall say nothing. You've my word of honor." Emma nodded faintly as she let go of his elbow and tucked the favor into her breast plate.

She was going to turn away but hesitated, "What is your name Sir Knight?"

He replied quietly, "Derek your highness…"

She nodded, "And I am Emma."

His eyes widened just for a moment before an unspeakably tender look came over him and then shifted into quiet determination, "She has chosen well Emma…"

Emma swallowed, "Thank you for saying so."

He cocked his head, "You do not know who I am do you?"

She shook her head, "Who are you?"

He smiled sadly, "I had a little brother once, named Daniel, who married a Queen."

Emma gaped at him, "You… you're Henry's uncle? Regina's husband was your brother?"

He nodded, "He was." He glanced over at Regina again, who was watching them with a concerned look, "He was a good man Princess… and he would have liked you."

Emma's eyes watered at the words, "He… I'm honored that you think that."

He bent into a low bow, "I speak my thoughts Princess."

As they finally parted Emma felt a wash of shame flood her, so much so that she was suddenly dizzy as she considered Sir Derek and his brother, as she considered the risk Regina was taking, all for a lie, all because Regina believed her to be a pure maiden.

She had never been more shamed in her life as she realized that Regina had offered her marriage because she believed she deserved nothing less, when Emma herself had not believed that. Regina deserved to know the truth, deserved to know that she would not be robbing Emma of anything she hadn't already given freely… and stupidly. She deserved to know that Emma would go to her bed without the security of marriage, because she loved her Queen… and because she could not trap her into a marriage based on a lie, based on a false assumption of innocence and honor.

Regina deserved a man like Sir Derek, whose brother must have been as kind and as gentle, as honorable, or a man like Sir Edware, whose gaze was always so tender and gentle when it settled on Regina, more than anything though, she deserved the truth.

* * *

Regina watched Emma as her Princess paced in front of her.

After a long silence Regina decided to speak, "I was very impressed today Emma, unhorsing Derek is no small feat."

Emma nodded with no small amount of distraction as she spun on her heel and paced in the opposite direction.

Regina stood after another half a candle mark, "Emma… please dear, what's the matter?"

Emma turned to look at her and Regina was taken aback by the tears shinning in her love's eyes, "My love…?"

Emma's eyes slipped shut as tears leaked from the side, "Regina I… I have something I must confess."

Regina cocked her head and forced the knot that wanted to form in her chest away, "Tell me sweetheart, whatever it is, and we'll fix it."

Emma opened her eyes and stared at her for a long moment before asking quietly, "Why do you want to marry me?"

Regina's mouth opened as she considered the question before answering truthfully, "Because I love you."

Emma shook her head, "You said I deserved a marriage bed, that I deserved something sure and true."

Regina nodded firmly, "You do."

Emma turned away suddenly, hiding her face and alarming Regina further, "I deserve no such thing. I…"

Regina stepped closer, "Who told you that? You deserve everything in my power to give you Emma; I would give you the sun and stars if you asked for them."

Emma choked out, "I only want your heart."

Regina caught her hands and brought her knuckled to her lips, "You have it Emma."

Emma tore her hands away, "I don't deserve it!"

Regina shook her head stubbornly, "Who are you to say what you deserve from me? It's my heart to give, my hand in marriage to offer, and I offer it to you, free of all expectations, because I love you."

Emma turned slowly, "And if I told you that I was not some pure maiden, if I said that you could bed me now without fear of robbing me of my maidenhead?"

Regina's eyes widened before she scowled, "I… you…"

Emma ducked her head as her cheeks colored, "I am not a virgin Regina. I have no honor to protect."

Regina's teeth clenched and for just a moment she allowed herself to picture the variety of ways she could remove Edware's head before she replied firmly, "You've told me this Emma, you've confessed something that obviously shames you, though it should not. The fact that you've told me this proves you have far more honor than most."

Emma glanced up at her, "Regina…"

Regina shook her head, "I know you feel shame, but Emma you should not. I love you Emma, and I thank my stars that you love me enough to honor me with this truth."

Emma could seem to believe her as she shook her head, "I… Regina I had a child, I had a son and I let his father take him from me, to protect my inheritance, to protect my future crown. How can you love me?"

Regina grew still as she considered her next words carefully before replying quietly, "I call my brother Ned."

Emma's brow furrowed in confusion for just a moment before her eyes widened, "Ned…?"

Regina nodded and grasped Emma's hands in hers as she stepped as close as she dared, "I love you Emma, because you have such honor, because my son… he is our son, because four years ago you made a choice and gave me a gift I can never repay."

Emma blinked at her, "Henry… He's…"

Regina nodded, "My son and yours. Don't you see Emma, you and I are fated, destined. I raised the son of my true love. No tale of love will ever surpass ours."

Emma breathed as she squeezed Regina's hand, "We have a son."

Regina smiled as she rested her forehead against Emma's, "We have a son."

* * *

**Read and Review please**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N: So... update. Yay. More about Henry coming to be Regina's son in this chapter, as well as a little back history with Annis.  
**

**The italics in the chapter indicate a flash back, or several in this case.  
**

* * *

**Enchanted**

**Chapter 11**

Emma held Regina's hands in hers and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and drew Regina's scent into her memory, apples and spice, and something warm, as if the sun itself had seeped into her Queen's skin.

"He's so happy with you..." Emma spoke softly, unwilling to break the spell they were under.

Just as quietly Regina whispered, "I could never explain it, what I felt the moment I held him, beyond the knowledge that he was my brother's son... he... It was as if I could sense the part of you in him. I loved him from the moment he curled his tiny hand around my finger, and when I met you at the ball... I should have known, that warmth I feel when I hold him, when he smiles, I felt it when we danced, when you looked at me."

Emma let out a sigh, "You love him, and I have never doubted that, I will never doubt that."

She chanced a glance at Regina and saw that the Queen seemed relieved. Emma knew that Regina was taking a great risk in telling Emma that Henry was not her son by birth, though none could deny he was hers by love. The trust it must have taken was staggering and Emma was humbled and grateful as she dipped her head to press a loving kiss to Regina's knuckles.

"You have done... I could not have asked for a better mother for my son Regina, and I would not change how he came to be, every time I would see him with you, see him loved by you." She spoke the words with conviction, hoping to lay any fears Regina might have to rest forever.

Her Queen's shoulders relaxed as the darker woman replied, "Thank you for saying so... Emma..." Emma cocked her head as Regina hesitated, "No one can know Emma, no one."

Emma leaned back, "My parents..."

Regina shook her head regretfully, "Not until after we are married Emma. I cannot risk them treating Henry any differently, not until after we are wed."

Emma frowned, "But they..."

Regina's lips turned down as well, "No Emma. You must trust me in this one thing, they cannot know until we are married for his sake and ours."

Emma nodded reluctantly and offered a small smile, "Alright Regina, I will wait."

Regina smiled at her and then pulled away. When her back was turned the smile on Emma's face vanished as she considered Regina. Henry was her parents' grandson; surely they would do nothing to jeopardize that. Surely?

* * *

Regina settled into her favorite chair and smiled as she turned the page of her favorite book. A day had passed since Emma had learned the truth about Henry and Regina could honestly say she was content with her world in this moment. Emma had done well yet again in the lists, Derek was bashing opponents out of his way, and Ned was winning as well, things were coming together nicely indeed. Regina shifted and let her smile turn into a smirk as she privately congratulated herself on her brilliant planning.

A loud knock came from her chamber door, "Yes?"

From outside the voice of her Captain came, "Majesty? You have a visitor."

Regina frowned and glanced at the balcony where the moon was just barely visible, "It is very late Captain."

Another voice sounded, "Regina?"

Regina sprang to her feet and hurried to her chamber door, grateful that she'd sent her ladies in waiting away over an hour ago, shunning their twittering voices and gossip. She waved a hand and the heavy door began to open as she stepped within reach.

She offered Graham a slight smile as she ushered Emma into her chambers, "Shut the door tight behind us Captain." Her Captain bowed low and did as she asked silently.

As soon as they were alone Regina turned to Emma, "Are you well Emma?"

Her Princess shrugged, "I took a few solid hits today, but I am alright. I..."

Regina stepped closer, "What is it?"

Emma bit her lip before asking in a rush, "How did you come to be married? How did you convince Daniel to claim Henry?"

Regina felt her eyes shutter as she thought back to the days past, when she'd gone from a new mother to a widow in the span of three days, "He was a good man, a loyal man, and he believed Henry to be my son..."

_Regina stared at her brother as he knelt before her with a sleeping infant in his arms, "Ned?"_

_Her little brother shifted and glanced up at her fearfully, "I...Majesty..."_

_She shook her head and unfolded herself from her seat, "Ned, you are my brother, in private I am Regina."_

_Her brother nodded but did not continue speaking so she asked, "Whose child Ned?"_

_He closed his eyes and replied on a exhale, "Mine... he is my son."_

_Regina let a frown blossom on her face, "You've been a busy boy this last year Ned..." She gazed at the infant in her brother's arms and asked, "And his mother?"_

_Her brother flinched, "She... was not in the position to care for him."_

_The flush of shame that washed over her brother's face caused a flare of anger to burst in her chest "Did you force her Ned? Is that why you are so shamed?"_

_He snapped his head up to look at her with terror shining in his dark eyes. He must have known that even being her brother would not have saved him from her wrath if she thought for one moment that he'd forced himself on a woman._

_Vehemently he replied, "Never Regina! I swear it!"_

_She gazed hard at him and allowed herself to believe him, to believe in the truth of his words, "Very well... what would you have me do Ned? I can help of course, invest him with a title, but I am in the middle of a rebellion, and war is no place for a child."_

_His reply was quiet, "He... he needs a mother."_

_Regina blanched as she stared at her brother, "A mother? He has a mother, absent of course but a mother none the less."_

_Ned shook his head, "I promised his mother and her parents that he would have a mother, that my sister would take him. I cannot raise a child Regina, not yet! Maybe not ever! He'd be better off with you."_

_The anger returned, the rage that was never far from the surface these days as she gazed down at her little brother, "Am I to acknowledge you as my brother Ned? Am I to claim him as my nephew? How can I take him?"_

_Her raised voice upset the slumbering child who began to whimper. Regina cast a glance at the flap of her tent and then waved a hand and cast a charm to cover any cries the child might make from her men outside. Ned had crept into her tent unseen and they were alone now, but the squalling of an infant would surely bring curious men to her tent. The last thing she needed was one of her well meaning men to burst into her tent before she'd decided on a course of action. She was glad she'd cast the charm a second later as the baby boy began to wail in earnest._

_After a few minutes of watching Ned try to quiet the child she snapped, "Oh give him to me!" Ned rushed to obey, all but shoving his screaming son into her arms gratefully._

_As she glanced down at the boy for her first good look at him he quieted as he gazed up at her through the still clouded eyes of a newborn, "Hello..." He blinked at her and then let out a gurgle before curling one of his tiny, perfect hands around her bejeweled finger, "Oh..."_

_Ned spoke, "Regina?"_

_She ignored him save to say, "Quiet Ned."_

_The little boy in her arms yawned and burrowed into her chest, his mouth opening and closing as he sought to suckle._

_She glanced up at Ned and made a decision in that same instant, "Go and find Annis, D__aniel, Derek, or Graham. Now. Which ever you find first, bring him to me and say nothing..." She considered her brother and then waved a hand over him. A second later and he was dressed as her sorcerer, "He never speaks Ned, so say nothing. Go now, and fet__ch one of the men."_

_As her brother, dressed now in black, bowed and fled the tent Regina waved a hand over herself and suddenly she was in her shift and her hair was down. She cast another charm and the makeup that she was so fond of was wiped clean. She__ banished the cooling charm on the tent and then settled herself in her bed with the infant boy in her arms. She considered him again and then began a low chant. By the time she'd finished her brow was slick with sweat and her eyes drooped with exhaustion __at the sheer amount of energy she'd just expelled to force her body to mimic nearly ten months of pregnancy in under ten minutes._

_She lowered one shoulder of her cotton shift and allowed Henry to suckle, which he did happily, emitting tiny content grunts__ as he sated his appetite._

_She smoothed a hand over his downy head of hair and admired the color, lighter by far than her own dark hair, he must have much of his birth mother in him, with his light eyes that were likely to keep much of their lighter color__, and his fair skin._

_She breathed, "Henry... I shall call you Henry." Prince Henry... King Henry the Tenth, it had a good ring to it._

* * *

_Just as Henry was finishing his supper the tent flap opened and her brother, dressed as her sorcerer entered with Dani__el on his heels, "He was the first you found?"_

_Ned nodded but kept silent as Daniel stepped forward and breathed, "Majesty?"_

_His eyes teared after a moment as he glanced between her and the still suckling baby, "You..." A second later, "That bastard...__"_

_Regina tensed, ready to snarl at him about calling her boy a bastard only to have him continue mournfully, "You swore your Majesty! You swore your bastard cousin had never touched you!" His hand was curled around the hilt of his sword as his face color__ed with impotent rage._

_Regina blinked and then forced down her victorious smile, the timing did work out rather conveniently didn't it?_

_She lowered her eyes and murmured, "He... when I was captured all those months ago I... The shame of it Daniel, I co__uld not speak of it, and then... I was with __child;__ I... my Sorcerer helped me hide it."_

_She'd been her cousin's prisoner for less than a day but she knew that many of her men had not believed her when she swore that he'd never touched her, not for lack o__f desire on his part, but because __he'd spent the day trying to convince her to surrender, and raping her would not have gone over well with her own army. Graham in particular had been slow to believe her, in large part due to the fact that he'd been there the__ night Richard had stormed her chambers and tried to lay claim to her maiden head, which was still firmly intact. Her wolf had still not forgiven himself for allowing her to be captured by her cousin's army, and with regret Regina acknowledge that he neve__r would if he believed Henry to be her cousin's son._

_Daniel glanced down at the boy, "He looks..."_

_She knew he'd been ready to assure her that the boy favored her rather than his 'father' but the assertion would not have been true either way, as both s__he and Richard, and Ned as well, were dark, like her father and uncle._

_Regina breathed lovingly, "He looks nothing like him, thank the fates." She glanced at Ned, whose shoulders had relaxed almost entirely as he watched her and Daniel quietly._

_Daniel __stepped closer, "He is beautiful Majesty... what... why did you summon me Majesty?"_

_Regina spoke quietly, "I would not have the world know who his sire is... I... he deserves a good father Daniel, a good man to guide him."_

_Daniel gazed at her for a long__ moment before replying with conviction, "Then it is a good thing we were married ten months ago... isn't it wife?"_

_Regina's jaw dropped, she'd hoped she could pass Henry off as the son of one of her loyal men but to have Daniel suggest it, to have him w__illingly commit himself to her, it was more than she could have ever hoped for, "Daniel... what about Annis?"_

_He dipped his head, "It is my hope that he will understand my Queen, and if he does not... I swore an oath your Majesty. I swore to defend you, __and your honor, and I shall never do anything less."_

_Regina turned to Ned and ordered, "In the chest, there is a fate cord, bring it here."_

_Ned moved silently and retrieved the cord and brought it forward._

_Daniel plucked it from his hands and wound o__ne end around his wrist before doing the same to Regina's and spoke, "With this cord, I thee wed." It was a simple thing, but with a witness legal._

_Regina repeated, "With this cord I thee wed."_

_She clasped Daniel's hand and then nodded to Ned who place__d his own gloved hand over theirs as witness and to seal the marriage. Regina let a flash of magic burst from her own hand, and Daniel nodded at Ned, as she'd known he would._

_Regina pulled away and glanced down at her sleeping son before looking up at Da__niel, who was already hovering protectively over the pair of them, "Husband..."_

_He nodded at her with a small smile, "Wife..." He hesitated before coming to a decision and resting a hand on Henry's downy head, "Son..."_

* * *

_Regina stepped from her tent __with Daniel at her side and eyed her assembled troops who all knelt as she came out of the tent._

_The lords that had remained loyal stood in front of the commoners who'd volunteered for her army and waited as she prepared to__ speak, "My loyal lords, my __good men! Today is a day for celebration!"_

_Ned__ still dressed as her Sorcerer__,__ stepped from the tent and she waited as__ every lord and commoner before her drew in a breath as they realized that a sleeping infant was being cradled in the arms of h__er Sorcerer._

_Regina took the boy from Ned's arms and spoke clearly and loudly, "May I present my son, Prince Henry!"_

_The men assembled let out a rolling wave of grumbles as they eyed her and child, and not a few of them were likely counting back in the__ir heads, doing the math and coming to the conclusion Daniel had._

_She ignored it all as she gazed down at her little son with a loving smile. After a moment she glanced back up and schooled the wince that wanted to flit across her face as her men gazed a__t her with the same rage and heartbreak that Daniel had had in his eyes._

_She took a deep breath and glanced at Annis whose own eyes were filling with tears before speaking, "And I present my husband, Sir Daniel... my son's father."_

_The men broke into m__urmurs as they eyed her and Daniel while her lords gaped at her. Regina clenched her jaw and willed herself not to look at Annis who was no doubt gazing at Daniel with abject betrayal._

_Addly stepped forward and spoke up, "May I be the first to congratula__te your Majesty on the birth of a fine son... and on your marriage."_

_Regina inclined her head in thanks as one by one the lords stepped forward to offer their congratulation's._

_After every__one of her lords but one had stepped forward she allowed herself__ to look at Annis. Her friend set his jaw and spun on his heel before stalking away and leaping on his horse to gallop away._

_Regina turned and stepped in front of Daniel to shield his face from the men, "Daniel..."_

_He tried to smile at her, "What is li__fe without hope my Queen... I knew how he'd react."_

_A throat cleared and Derek's strong voice cut through the sudden silence, "May I hold my nephew your Majesty?"_

_Regina turned and smiled at her bear gratefully before handing her son over. As Derek, __one of the most respected men in the entire army took the boy a cheer rose from the army and grew in strength until the __sight of the commoner turned Knight holding the little Prince won over the men._

_Regina grasped for Daniel's hand and squeezed, hoping __to offer him some comfort in the wake of Annis' departure._

* * *

_Daniel ran a__ hand over Henry's head as he eyed the little boy who was sleeping soundly in the cradle his mother had ordered fashioned with magic. Her Sorcerer had been quick to provide it, __and Daniel had to admit that it was a lavish thing, and sturdy. He hoped that once this rebellion had been quashed __Regina would allow him to build her son a bed. His bed and Derek's had been fashioned by their father and it was a tradition that he would__ like to pass on to the little Prince. His... son._

_It was strange still, to call this boy his son, to call the son of his Queen his son, to lay claim to him and t__o__ her as if he had the right. He knew that he would have to grow used thinking of Henry as __his in his head because Regina could not afford for him to fail her. He clenched his fist as he examined the boy, trying to find evidence of his true sire. He was such a fair child though, with light eyes and light hair, he looked nothing like Regina or he__r bastard cousin... indeed the boy could have been his, with his light coloring._

_Perhaps the fates had known then, even as he was being conceived, that this child and his mother deserved better than Richard Falkenrath. Perhaps in their infinite wisdom they had allowed the boy to resemble the man who would claim him rather than the man whose blood he shared. Perhaps..._

_He smiled down at the sleeping boy, resolving to love the boy, vowing silently that Regina would never have cause to regret her decision to marry him. He would be a good father for as long as he lived. _

"_Well isn't this a sweet sight?" _

_Daniel spun and came face to face with a man who should not have been within a hundred miles of his boy, "Gaur-" His cry was cut off as the man rushed him, as Annis' father rushed him. _

_He grappled with the painful betrayal as he grappled with Lord Markham. Annis had allowed his pain to cloud his judgment, to rob him of his loyalty to Regina, he'd gone running to his father, who was a loyal dog of Richard's._

_Markham hissed, "I'll gut you and then I'll slit the little bastard's throat!" _

_Daniel let out a roar, "You won't touch him!" He summoned the strength of his brother and caught Markham around the neck and sent them both tumbling from the tent. _

_There was a flurry of movement even as he shouted, "Look to the Prince!" _

_He pulled Markham further from his son's tent and let relief wash over him as he saw Graham rush past them and into the tent, no doubt retrieving the little Prince. Graham would protect Henry. _

_Markham snarled, "Bastard!" As he slipped a knife he'd had hidden into his hand and buried it into __Daniel's chest, once, twice, three times before Derek was there, wrenching him away and to the ground. _

_A scream came from his Queen, "Daniel? Daniel!" He felt his legs crumble beneath him even as Regina's arms came around him and lowered her to the ground as best she could with his greater weight._

_He gurgled out, "My son… Is…" _

_Regina cupped his face as her tears splashed on his brow, "He's safe Daniel, he's safe. You saved him." _

_Daniel smiled up at her and then blood bubbled from his lips as he coughed, "Regina… I…" _

_She pressed her face to his neck even as her hands grappled with the wounds, trying to apply pressure, "Daniel… I'm so sorry Daniel." _

_He caught her hands and begged, "Tell him his f-father was… a g-good man. Tell him…" _

_Regina nodded, "I will Daniel, he'll know he had the best father any boy could ask for… I swear it." _

_Derek's voice boomed out from his other side, "Someone fetch the healers! Damn you all! Move!" Daniel knew his brother's voice should have rung in his ears but instead all the sound was muted as he gazed up at Graham who was standing over him with Henry cradled in his arms. _

_He smiled as he felt the breath seize in his chest. He was a father…_

Emma took Regina's hands as the Queen blinked away tears, "Daniel… he died for Henry. He was my son's father for less than a week but he died for him. And I meant it, Henry had the best father any child could ever ask for, for three days Henry was loved by a brave and honorable man… and I would have him remember that. I want him to aspire to be like Daniel… not like Ned or Richard… but like Daniel."

* * *

Philip waited for Princess Emma to emerge from Regina's chambers, he'd waited for nearly two hours and still she remained inside.

He ground his teeth down and spun on his heel, intent on confronting James about what he'd heard during the joust.

He couldn't dodge him any longer, not if Philip didn't let him.

* * *

**Read and Review**


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N: I'd apologize for how long this took to get up but it couldn't be helped. Real life sucks right now and my family has gone through so much crap in the last few weeks that writing took a back seat.  
**

* * *

**Enchanted **

**Chapter 12**

Emma brushed a strand of hair out of Regina's face as she stared down at the slumbering Queen. Regina had fallen into a deep sleep after recounting how she'd come to be Henry's mother, the story of Daniel's death and the betrayal of her friend had taken the energy from her, and by the time she'd finished she'd been visibly straining to stay awake for Emma's sake. Emma for her part had led the Queen to her bed chamber and chastely helped her undress.

She held the Queen as she struggled to remain awake and then shifted from the bed when Regina had finally succumbed to her exhaustion. As she stood over her sleeping Queen she forcibly told herself that she had to leave Regina's chambers. Her ladies maids would be there bright and early to help their Queen dress for the day, and Regina was a notoriously early riser. The rumors that would spring up if Emma was discovered in Regina's apartments early in the morning were not the sort of rumors they needed with Emma so close to winning the tournament.

Another two days of jousting and she'd have Regina's hand, or at least the right to it once she was declared the victor of the tournament. She'd have the right to marry Regina… to take her to…

Her thoughts stalled as she considered something. If… If Regina's marriage to Daniel had never been consummated then… Regina was a virgin. Emma blinked and then her back straightened, she may have had no maidenhead to defend but Regina did, she was pure, and innocent and even if Emma did not deserve to marry her Queen, Regina deserved to have whomever she wished. And she wanted Emma, she'd made that pointedly clear.

Emma smiled tenderly and made a silent vow, she'd win the tournament, and she'd marry Regina, because no one but Emma was going to lay claim to Regina's innocence.

* * *

**A**fter another full day of jousting, only four combatants remained, and much to Regina's delight, two of them were men she could count on to place her happiness before victory, and the third, 'King' Brandon of South Alberan was a married man, recently married but married none the less. She could practically see Emma walking towards in her wedding gown as she presided over the feast and acknowledged the final four combatants.

Derek nodded towards her and then held out a large hand to Emma, so that he could guide the Princess to the dance floor. Regina nodded in approval as her Bear held her true love with a gentleness that seemed strange for a man so large.

Ned settled next to her at the great table and whispered, "You seem as pleased as I've ever seen you Majesty… The joust has not been won yet… King Brandon might yet win."

Regina turned and arched an eyebrow, "No… he won't. Derek faces him in the morning and my Bear will win that bout."

Ned frowned, "And if I decide I would rather be acknowledged as your brother instead of allowing Emma to defeat me?"

Regina snapped, "Princess Emma, Sir. And you could do that…" She trailed off and then spoke quietly, "Do as your pride demands Sir Edware, but if your status is more important than my happiness then you will be no true brother of mine."

She stood abruptly and strode away.

* * *

Ned watched her go with a frown and then shot to his feet as another monarch settled next to him, "You'll lose tomorrow Sir Edware, you'll lose because I would see both of them happy."

Ned blinked as he stared into the deadly serious eyes of King Philip, "I…"

King Philip growled, "I don't care that she is your sister, I care that you might presume to stand in the way of true love…" He stood and glared down at Ned before adding, "I shall keep this conversation to myself Sir Edware, but if I think for a moment that you might act selfishly tomorrow I shall alert James…" It was a clear threat and Ned couldn't help the glance he shot Crispin's King, at Emma's father.

Quietly he replied, "I do not wish to stand in the way of my sister's happiness King Philip I swear it."

King Philip nodded curtly and turned away.

* * *

At the other end of the table, concerned only with the special dish her husband had seen fit to provide for her from her homeland, the 'Queen' of South Alberan dined on an Agrahban dish that was far too spicy for the palates of the nobles and royalty surrounding her. It was a miracle really, that none but she was affected by the poison that laced the dish.

* * *

Regina was awakened rudely the morning of her victory by Graham's shouts, "Majesty! Majesty please wake up." She could hear her ladies in waiting squawking at him, telling him that she would not be pleased at the disturbance. She wasn't but something in Graham's voice made her hurry from her bed and stumble to her door in nothing but her cotton shift.

She opened the doors to her chamber and glared at him, "Graham…"

He bowed low and blurted, "Forgive me my Queen but the Queen of South Alberan has fallen ill… the healer from Alberan says it is a natural sickness that she will not recover from…"

Regina paled, "But?"

Graham replied with a growl, "Our own healer says the cause of her illness is clear…" He hissed the next word, "Poison."

Regina felt her back bunch as she turned and strode back in to her apartments with a roar, "Leave me!"

* * *

The Queen of South Alberan let out a pained moan as she stared up at the ceiling of her borrowed chambers. She burned, as if the sun of Agrabah had buried itself beneath her flesh. She couldn't speak, couldn't give voice to the dark thoughts that ran through her head. She'd heard the murmured word the healer of the Summerlands had spoken, heard the disgust and worry in the man's voice as the word 'poison' fell from his lips in a quiet breath. She'd heard her husband's healer say something very different, she heard him say her sickness was natural, that there was nothing to be done. The prize of the Summer Queen's hand proved more tempting than the daughter of a wealthy merchant from a foreign land and the healer's insistence that there was nothing to be done confirmed her damning suspicions.

She longed for her homeland, for the comforting embrace of a mother long dead and the dark eyes of a love that could never be. She longed to bury a knife in to the throat of her murderous husband, she didn't care if that meant his brother became the uncontested King of Alberan, she didn't care if she would be executed for the act, she only cared that she would never get the chance.

She felt a cool hand press against her forehead and she started as her eyes opened. She couldn't even remember closing them. Dressed all in black, a figure hovered over her.

In her native tongue she murmured brokenly, "Drayath arakahn elen mai?"

Just as quietly the figure that never spoke whispered, "Nie… Nie Jasmine."

Jasmine Ben-Yasim blinked up at the figure, as the gravelly voice spoke again in the foreign tongue of her current home, "I will save you Jasmine. This will be painful, and the cold will seem unbearable, but I must chase the heat away."

Jasmine forced herself to nod as the cool hand at her forehead glowed and the heat began to recede, only to be replaced by a wash of cold. She let out a pained scream and forced her eyes to remain open as the Sorcerer above her held out a hand and slammed the doors shut, so that no one could come in, so that no one could see what was happening to her. Jasmine stared into the vacant silver mask as the magician pressed her into the soft bed, as the cold caused her teeth to chatter.

She gasped out, "Ali!"

The voice above her, so alike in cadence to her beloved spoke soothingly, urging her to be strong as she screamed out, "Ali please!"

Behind the Sorcerer, the willowy form of her true love smiled at her. Ali smiled at her and ghostly lips mouthed something in their shared tongue and Jasmine bore down against the pain. She fought, suddenly desperate to live, desperate to return to Agrabah one day, to claim her love.

The Sorcerer urged her, "That's it Jasmine, that's it. Fight it… don't let the bastard win."

Jasmine reached up a hand and curled her fingers around the silver mask even as the Sorcerer gasped, "No…"

The mask was pried away and instead of Ali, there was another, her host, the Summer Queen, whose own dark eyes narrowed even as she continued to pour magic into her. For just a moment Jasmine feared that the Queen would let her die now, to guard her secret, but the fear was unfounded because even as the Queen glared down at her the cold began to recede, having banished the fire from her body.

As she warmed naturally Jasmine stared up at the Queen whose glare was poisonous in and of itself as the Summer Queen growled, "No good deed goes unpunished."

Jasmine brought a hand up and cupped the woman's pale face, so much lighter than her own and yet darker than most of the women in her country, "I thought… I thought you were my Ali…"

Regina's face softened as she breathed out, "Please Jasmine… say nothing of this, of me, please."

Jasmine nodded as she stared into the eyes of the Queen above her, "I swear it Regina."

Regina pulled away and helped her sit, "Stay in here until I come for you. I will be here with my guards in less than a candle mark, but you must stay in here, I do not want Brandon to hurt you when he sees that you've been saved."

Jasmine flinched, "I… It was him then?"

Regina nodded, "I couldn't have saved you if it was a natural sickness Jasmine."

Jasmine's face hardened as she nodded curtly, "I'll stay here, and if you could arrange for him to die in the joust today, I would consider it a personal favor."

Regina didn't answer; instead she vanished in a puff of sweet smelling black smoke.

* * *

They hadn't confronted King Brandon with the truth of his attempt to poison his wife; instead Regina was nursing her anger, furious that a man could be so heartless, so ambitious as to poison his own wife so that he could marry another woman. Regina had no doubt that she was the prize, that Brandon had gambled with the poison in hopes that he would be a free man if he won the tournament. Regina scowled as she stopped next to Derek who was scowling at the young King across the field.

He growled, "Are the rumors true my Queen… did that dog try to murder his wife?"

Regina nodded shortly, "It certainly seems likely, he is the only one who truly benefits from her death."

Derek's massive hands curled into boulder sized fists, "Command me your Majesty."

Regina hissed out, "Break him…"

Derek smiled darkly and strode away from her towards his horse. Regina watched him go, secretly hoping that her Bear crushed the King.

* * *

Derek stood over the fallen King, and to the astonishment of the crowd the normally fair-minded and gentle man did not offer his hand to his fallen opponent, instead he reached down and tore the favor from his arm and snarled, "You do not deserve this _your Majesty._" Never had the honorific sounded more like a curse as he turned and made his way to the royal box. He handed the favor to Queen Jasmine and bowed low, "My Lady."

She stared at him, stunned, before murmuring, "Thank you Sir Knight…" Impulsively she stood and offered it back to him, "May it serve you well."

He stared at her for a long moment before nodding. He took the favor and tucked it into the breast of his armor before bowing low to his own Queen and then turning to retrieve his horse.

Regina watched him go before turning to Snow whose brow was furrowed, "I trust that Sir Derek's unusual treatment of King Brandon means the rumors are true?"

Regina cocked her head and allowed Jasmine to answer, which she did with a pained frown, "Yes Queen Snow… they are true."

Next to Snow James ground out, "Shameful…"

The other royals sitting in the box offered their own condemnations as they glared out at the King who was only now struggling to his feet with the aide of his squires.

Regina was quiet as she watched Emma take the field while Snow spoke to Jasmine, "If you need asylum Jasmine, it is yours, I cannot fathom sending you back to your Kingdom with that brute…"

Behind her Philip grumbled, "This certainly tells me which of the brothers we ought to support in the civil war…"

Aurora's lips were drawn as she replied, "Indeed…"

Regina ignored them all as she smiled at Emma and then cut her gaze to Ned, who was mounting his horse with a determined look in place.

* * *

Ned wanted nothing but his sister's happiness, or at least that's what he insisted to himself as he hefted his lance and scowled from behind his visor out at Princess Emma. His sister's happiness, the happiness of his so- nephew, were the most important things in the world to him, which meant that he had to be sure that Emma deserved them, that Emma had earned his sister's hand fairly. With that final thought he bared down and spurred his horse as the flag was lowered.

He barreled down the field towards Emma and cradled his lance as Emma did the same. He knew a second before they passed that both lances would strike but whereas Emma's lance struck him solidly in the chest, flinging him from the saddle, his smashed into her helmet and sent it careening off her head as Emma's head snapped back violently and she slumped in the saddle. She was not unhorsed but she was clearly unconscious as her horse cantered and then stopped.

He scrambled to his feet even as the stands exploded in worried shrieks, nobles from Crispin scrambling over the barriers to see to their Princess as her parents tore from the royal box and Regina burst past them.

He watched as his sister threw aside all pretenses and rushed to the horse and rider where Emma was being hauled from the saddle by two Crispin knights.

She fell to her knees and Ned's chest tightened as Regina spoke desperately, "Emma! My love? Emma please…"

The nobles near her looked at her askance but Regina paid them no mind as she looked to Snow and James who settled on either side of her and joined her in trying to rouse Emma.

A Summerland healer pried his Queen's hands away from the Princess with a sharp rebuke and settled Emma flat on her back and opened one eyelid and then the other, "Her eyes are fine, she will wake up soon Majesties."

Snow and James sagged in relief as Regina demanded, "Are you certain?"

The healer nodded, "She's just unconscious. She might have a headache when she awakens but it is nothing more serious than that."

The Summer Queen growled at him as she gathered Emma back into her arms, "And you know that by looking at her eyes?"

The healer sighed and prodded Emma's skull and neck before replying, "There is no blood my Queen, and her pupils are acting just as they should, I swear it."

Regina glared at the healer before reaching out a hand and brushing it gently over Emma's brow. She didn't pay any attention to the sudden hush to the crowd as the nobles stepped back and the people caught sight of the way the Summer Queen was cradling the fallen Princess.

Ned swallowed as the crowd began to murmur, as the nobles traded looks, and the royals who hadn't known glanced at each other in surprise.

King James stood and King Philip stepped forward to stand at his side. The two men hovered protectively over the two women. A moment later and George, Charles, and William had stepped forward, flanking their father and King James, all three Princes glaring out at commoners and nobles alike more defiantly than they'd ever been before. One by one the royals stepped forward to shield their fellow Queen and her true love in a silent but powerful show of support.

The nobles and knights of Crispin gazed at their King and Queen before bringing their fists to their chests and dipping their heads, throwing their weight behind the match.

The commoners, most from the Summerlands became louder, until they were shouting. There was no abuse or ill will, instead cries of support, of fealty, of love washed over the nobles and royalty. Ned felt his chest loosen as the people made their opinion known; Emma had won them over, had won their hearts as surely as she'd captured the heart of their Queen and if Regina loved her, so to would they.

Ned felt his cheeks color in shame as the common people of summer taught him, the son of a King, a lesson in loyalty.

* * *

Emma's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness slowly.

Regina's worried gaze met her as she asked, "Did I win?"

Regina let out a relieved sigh, "Sir Edware was unhorsed and you were not, so yes, you won the bout."

Emma closed her eyes, "Oh… good. Why am I on the ground?"

Regina's low voice answered, "His lance struck your head and you fell unconscious."

Emma nodded sluggishly, "That explains the headache."

A throat cleared someone above them and an official sounding voice sounded, "Your Majesty, the next bout must commence within the next candle mark or the Princess forfeits…"

Emma's eyes snapped open as she made to sit up, "I do no-" She trailed off as the world spun, "Oh…" She slumped against Regina who wrapped an arm around her.

Her Queen barked, "The rules can be changed!"

The same official voice replied, "Majesty, the rules are clear, if she cannot compete, she must forfeit and Sir Derek must be declared the victor."

Emma moved more slowly, "I'm fine… I can compete." She felt hands support her as she struggled to stand. She opened her eyes and saw that her father was smiling at her, "Papa…"

He pressed a kissed to her forehead, "Emma." She got her feet beneath her and stood with Regina and her father's help.

She swayed slightly but remained upright as she declared stubbornly, "I can compete." She blinked a moment later, "Can someone find my helmet?"

In the next half candle mark there was a mad scramble as Regina argued with the officials in charge of judging the tournament and declaring the victor. Emma was helped onto her horse by her father and King Philip while the commoners cheered for her in support. Her helmet was finally returned to her and she was handed her lance.

She turned and steered her horse towards the royal box where Regina had finally been forced to return, in the name of fairness the rules could not be changed just for her, and Emma wanted to win her Queen's hand as fairly as possible. She brought her horse to a stop and to the delight of the crowd and the silent astonishment of the nobility; she presented the tip of her lance to Regina who stood slowly.

Regina untied the purple ribbon around her wrist and tied it to Emma's lance, "May fate guide your lance Princess…"

Emma nodded, "May I prove worthy of your favor my Queen."

Regina smiled at her, her eyes heavy with fear. Emma smiled back at her before wheeling her horse around and taking her place at one end of the field. Sir Derek took his place and offered her a nod before he shut his visor and demanded his lance.

Emma shut her visor and then retrieved the lance that boasted Regina's favor. She shifted in the saddle and when the flag was lowered she spurred her horse, charging full tilt towards her destiny.

The next few moments were a blur, and though she'd never know where she'd gotten the strength to remain seated as Derek's lance struck her chest, or to thrust her own point so solidly that he flew from the saddle, she couldn't say she cared as Sir Derek tumbled from his horse and the crowd erupted into jubilant cheers.

She dropped her broken lance and slid from the saddle and after helping Derek to his feet she turned slowly to gaze at her Queen. Before she could stop herself she was moving forward, heedless of all the people watching. Regina was moving as well, so that within the span of five heartbeats they came together halfway between the royal box and the tilting fence.

Emma caught Regina's face with her still armored hands and drew her into a kiss as the crowd cheered around them.

* * *

The Mother of Fate stood over her weavers as they moved furiously. This flurry of movement was not common in her peaceful sanctuary, her weavers moved slowly, deliberately weaving tales of fate into the tapestries that gave life to Fate's will. Tonight though, and all the nights prior in the last month her weavers had worked as if driven by some mania to complete the three tapestries that they were working on. As the pictures came together over the course of the last week the Mother had grown more concerned. As each new thread made the pictures clearer the Mother and her readers had grown nervous. Indeed even now her readers flitted behind the weavers, peering up at the tapestries and chattering in low voices as they discussed the meaning behind the futures shown. The first of the tapestries, which had been completed minutes before, was a glorious sight, with its gold and red streaks. The beauty shown was breathtaking. The sight of the Summer Queen standing hand in hand with the White Swan, both women smiling and happy as their children played happily at their feet, their oldest son standing at the Summer Queen's side, handsome in his youth, it was the perfect picture, a golden future for the two Kingdoms, three if the Summer Queen inherited Lastera. Their Kingdom sprawled behind them in the tapestry, glowing and thriving.

It was not this picture, this golden pair that made her nervous as she spoke firmly, "Roll up the first one, it shall be a gift at their wedding." The readers leapt to obey her as she ordered further, "See that my things are prepared, I will marry them myself." She added after a moment, "And find out why these have only just been shown to us! This… the destinies of these women should not have been so clouded! Find out why they were!"

No… it was not the golden pair that frightened her. It was the pictures shown on the other two tapestries. The women in each, alone, angry… broken, magic crackling from the hands of one and a black swan emblazoned on the armored chest of the other, while dark clouds loomed behind both solitary figures.

It was not the golden future she feared, but the dark one…

* * *

**Agrahban Translation  
**

**Drayath arakahn elen mai?- Death comes for me?**

**Nie... Nie Jasmine- No... No Jasmine  
**

**Read and Review please... and yes... Jasmine... as in Princess Jasmine  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N: So I created a religion... sorta, for my FTL, cause a medieval setting needs a big looming Churchy thing in the backround that can throw its weight around, p.s. don't be offended, I'm actually Catholic. **

**A.N 2: Shorter chapter cause I didn't want to break up a certain something. **

* * *

**Enchanted **

**Chapter 13**

"You all swore an oath!" Regina stood in front of her throne as she snarled down at her nobles who were gathered in the great hall. Every one of the men on her council besides Addly and Thomas were speaking at once, while the rest of the Summerland nobles added their voices as well, most were attempting to be heard over the din of voices. Indeed they were all trying to drown out her own voice, much to her disgust and the disgust of every royal in the hall.

Regina glanced at James and saw that his hand was firmly on the pommel of his sword as he glared out at her nobles, Philip stood at his side with his own heavy glare in place.

Regina took a deep breath and fought against the crippling wave of sadness that nearly knocked her from her feet. She'd thought, just for one moment after Emma had won and the commoners had cheered, that she and her Princess would be married with no issue. That perhaps her nobles would prove more loyal than she expected and support her choice, support her desire to marry for love.

They had not. Even her own brother had changed his mind at the last second, nearly taking Emma's head off with his damned lance. Her lip curled as she thought of it, at the very least, none could claim that Emma had not won fairly.

She sank heavily onto her ornate throne and placed a hand upon her brow as she masked her eyes. It was not becoming for a Queen to weep but even as she thought it her eyes filled with tears. She'd only ever cried twice in her life, once when her father had died, and once when Daniel had been murdered, and yet she nearly gave in to the desire to weep as she listened to every one of her nobles scream that they'd support no marriage she made if it was to be with another woman.

She was so tired, and foolish, to have believed for even one moment that her nobles would be willing to set aside their petty jealousies and prove loyal to her. Her life would truly have been vastly less taxing had she been a man.

The voice of one of her nobles cut through a brief lull in noise, "How are you to provide an heir if you marry a woman?"

Regina didn't fight the sudden snarl that tore across her face as she leapt from her throne, "I have an heir you disloyal dog!"

The nobles and her guests grew still as she stood before them, breathing heavily with a dangerous glare in place.

The noble, Smythe, held up his hands and bowed low, "Of course your Majesty, I did not mean to imply that Prince Henry was not your heir, indeed the heir to the Summer Crown."

Regina didn't soften as she hissed at him, "Then pray, tell us what you meant?"

Smythe glanced at the nobles on either side of him, men who were content to step away from him now that he had singled himself out, "I meant, how is it that you intend to provide an heir to the throne of Crispin my Queen? Surely two women…" He trailed off as the rest of the Summerland nobles murmured in agreement.

Regina hesitated but was saved by Emma herself who stepped forward and declared, "As my Queen said, we have an heir."

Smythe spared a glare for Emma before having the nerve to scoff, "Surely the people of Crispin would never accept the boy as their King, he is not of the royal bloodline!"

Regina stepped to the side and caught Emma's hand as she barked a threat, "If you look at my betrothed in such a fashion again Lord Smythe I will cut out your eyes and feed them to you." Regina didn't flinch or blanch as the violent threat sprang forth, instead she gave the faintest of nods and smirked as Graham drew his dagger and shifted threateningly towards Lord Smythe.

The Lord braved his Queen's wrath further by continuing to speak, "She cannot speak for the people of Crispin! For the nobles! She speaks without leave or knowledge!"

Regina spat at him, "She will be your Sovereign Queen one day soon, if I have to hang, burn, or behead every one of you disloyal oath breaking wretches to see it done! She speaks because I have given her leave to do so!"

James cleared his throat and spoke up, "As Crown Princess of Crispin and heir to the White Throne, Emma speaks with our voice, she gives voice to our will."

The Summerland nobles exchanged looks before Smythe turned to James and Snow, "Surely your Majesties cannot abide such a union… She would be unable to have children, your bloodline would die and civil war would surely follow."

Snow offered Regina a small smile before her face was wiped of any kind of warmth, "Just because the nobles of the Summer Court are disloyal and as treacherous as a pit of vipers, does not mean that the nobles of our Kingdom are the same! My husband and I have agreed that when Regina and Emma wed, Henry will be declared heir to the throne of Crispin as well as the Summerlands. In time he will be King Henry the Tenth, the Summer King, and King Henry the first, the White King."

Smythe had the gall to smirk as he addressed Snow, "And you are certain that your nobles will abide your choice?" He pointedly left off the honorific owed to the Queen.

Regina had half a mind to order Graham to take the stupid man's head off now and be done with it.

Snow and James ignored the blatant insult as James spoke in a clear voice, "Lords and Ladies of the White Court, Crispin born! Do you so swear to honor Henry, Prince of the Summerlands as our grandson, and heir?"

Almost as one, the Crispin nobles present spoke, "We swear it!"

Smythe looked stunned before he shook his head and ploughed on, "Even if the nobles of your Kingdom can be convinced, surely the other Royal houses would never support the match!"

Philip placed a hand on James' shoulder and boomed out, "Jubalin stands with the Summer Queen and the White Swan."

Aurora grasped her husband's hand and smiled at Regina before calling out, "Indera stands with the Summer Queen and the White Swan."

King Eric piped up from the back of the crowd, "Pryion stands with both Queen Regina and Princess Emma!"

King Jon of North Alberan shot his brother a dirty look before stating quietly but firmly, "North Alberan stands with Queen Regina and Princess Emma."

Queen Cinderella spoke up, "As Regent of Merwyn I speak on behalf of my daughter, Merwyn stands with the Summer Queen and Princess Emma."

King Brandon let out a scoff, "South Alberan does not stand with the Summer Queen or her White whore…"

Regina was held fast by Emma as she moved to lunge at the man, "No Regina, it's what he wants, he wants to show that our love is a weakness."

Regina grew still as she stared down at the King, the runt of his family, and then she smiled suddenly, like a great black shark, "Of course King Brandon, why should I want the support of a man who would seek to murder his own wife so that he could marry another woman…?" She sniffed and deliberately turned away from him as the nobles of all ten kingdoms murmured darkly amongst themselves, "I want nothing to do with your support, and your brother has so… generously offered his."

King Midas shoved past King Brandon and demanded, "You couldn't have fallen for my daughter Regina?"

Regina smiled at the man whose daughter Abigail was one of her oldest and most loyal friends, one of her only friends in fact, "I cannot help or fight against true love Midas."

The man gave a great heavy sigh and then grumbled, "Very well girl, Winterford stands with Queen Regina and Princess Emma…" He squinted at Emma and declared, "At least she's pretty… and good with her lance." He smiled lecherously before stepping back.

Regina rolled her eyes heavily, "Thank you Midas…"

A throat cleared from the great door way and suddenly the great hall was silent as the clicking of a heavy cane was heard. The hall's occupants turned almost as one to watch as King Richare shuffled forward. The old King had spent much of his time in the lavish apartments Regina had provided him, shunning the tournament almost in its entirety. To see him now limping forward with a black annoyed scowl in place was a surprise to many.

A young Summerland noble moved to help him forward only to be shoved off by a surprisingly strong old man, "I don't want the stink of treachery touching me boy! I'm not sure how my cousin endures the stench…"

Regina stepped down from the dais and moved to her cousin's side, "Cousin…"

He smiled a nearly toothless smile at her, "You can't help but cause a stir can you Regina? Last time it was squashing a rebellion, now you've decided you deserve the spoils of any great general…"

Regina glanced down shyly, "I love her Richare."

He blinked at her, "Like Katrine?"

She shook her head, "Like Nan."

He stared for a long time before nodding, "Fates know I can't stand in the way of that sort of love." He waved a hand, "Help me up the steps Regina."

Regina did as she was told and guided the older man up the steps so that he was standing between her and Emma. She tensed as her cousin turned his milky eyes on her beloved.

He grunted, "Do you love her girl?"

Emma nodded, "Yes your Majesty."

Richare shuffled forward and tugged Emma closer so that he could peer into her eyes, "Her father, my cousin, is dead, so I'm the nearest she's got to a father… if she couldn't offer you marriage, if all she could offer you was her bed and her heart, would you be her mistress instead of her wife?"

Emma swallowed and considered her answer before replying, "I would take any part of her I could have, any part of her she was free to offer, and yes… I would be her mistress if she could offer me nothing else." The nobles whispered, shocked at Emma's honesty.

Richare stared at Emma and Regina opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as Emma continued, "But she would never ask."

Richare turned back to Regina with a new sort of respect shinning in his eyes, "You haven't bedded her then?"

Regina shook her head, "I'll wait until we are wed. She deserves nothing less, just as Nan deserved nothing less…"

The old King grunted, "Lastera stands with its future Queen…s."

He smiled another toothless smile before turning to glare at the nobles, "I advised my young cousin to behead the lot of you after she'd squashed your rebellion, I advised her to burn your houses, and to murder your children in their beds, because treason is in the blood. She did not listen, so great was her mercy that she forgave many of you, and how do you repay her, by standing in the way of true love. I have heard tell that you all swore an oath to honor the winner of the tournament, to support their right to Regina's hand, and here you are, showing yourselves to be oath breakers… again."

One of the younger nobles, the same young buck who had offered to cut out Annis's heart for her stepped forward and spoke, "Forgive me my Queen, I honor oath and pledge to defend the Princess as your chosen… wife?" He cocked his head, confused about whether or not he should refer to Emma as her wife.

For her part, the title thrilled Regina as she smiled at the young man, who was really little more than a boy, "Thank you my Lord… loyalty will not be forgotten."

One by one the younger lords and ladies began to voice their support, hesitant though it was. Until all but the eldest of her nobles remained obstinate.

Regina smiled sadly, "I do not wish to be called tyrant, but I will defend my right to marry for love. She is my true love and nothing but Fate itself can keep us apart. Such is the magic and will of Fate."

As if summoned by cosmic irony and to put a point to her statement, the caller at the front of the hall yelled out, "I present Travan, hand of Fate, and messenger of the sacred Speaker!"

Regina and the rest of the Royals all snapped to look at the small man who was striding into the great hall with a beaming smile. The messenger moved through the parted crowd of nobles and knelt in front of the dais.

Regina spoke in a voice that so desperately wanted to tremble but didn't, "Rise and be welcome Hand, and may Fate bless and guide your words."

The man stood, "Thank you your Majesty. I come with glad tidings from the Blessed Mother herself."

Regina cocked her head, "Indeed? We are most honored and humbled that the Blessed Mother would send her tidings to us."

The Hand, who was dressed in the cream colored robes of the Hall of Fate nodded solemnly, "It is indeed a great honor your Majesty, for even now Her Blessedness travels to the Summer Court, to speak on the matter of your marriage."

Regina had never actually felt her face go ash white before but she did at the Hand's words, she forced herself to speak anyway, "I am so glad that she will be here for such a joyous event." She grabbed a hold of Emma's hand and before her elder nobles could leap to extort a promise from her she stretched the bounds of hospitality and continued, "I must beg your pardon Hand Travan, I must speak with my betrothed on a matter of some urgency in private, but you must eat and take you rest, Thomas will see to it that you are lodged."

The Hand nodded placidly, "Of course your Majesty, and may your matter be settled to your satisfaction."

Regina forced herself to smile before tucking Emma's hand in to her arm and pulling her from the dais. She cast an urgent look towards James and Snow and soon Emma's mother and father were falling into step behind her.

* * *

Emma waited until the four of them were safely in Regina's apartments before speaking, "Why in Fate's name did we all but flee from a Hand of Fate?"

Regina sank heavily onto her couch and dropped her head into her hands, "Emma…"

Emma shot forward and knelt in front of Regina, "Speak to me Regina, whatever it is we can deal with it together."

Regina finally glanced up and Emma sucked in a gasp at the tears that were swimming in her beloved's eyes, "Regina…"

Her Queen took Emma's hands in hers and spoke brokenly, "The only person who can truly forbid a marriage is the Speaker of Fate. If she comes here, now, it can mean nothing else. If she forbids our marriage there is nothing were can do to change it."

Emma blinked at her before scoffing, "That's nonsense she can't tell us what to do."

Regina shook her head, "She speaks for Fate itself, she is the voice of destiny."

Emma sank back on her heels, "Why… why would she deny us our chance at happiness though? Doesn't the Speaker protect True Love? She can't just choose when True Love should be allowed when it suits her."

Regina's shoulders hunched, "She can and she might. I can think of no other reason why the Blessed Mother would come down from the Hall of Fate."

Emma shook her head stubbornly, "There has to be a way around that."

Regina looked so lost that Emma moved forward and pressed her lips to Regina's knuckles.

Behind them her mother spoke, "How certain are the both of you that what you feel for each other is true love?"

Emma turned to stare at her mother before answering firmly, "I am… as sure that Regina is my true love as I am that the Sun will rise in the east and set in the west."

Regina smiled lovingly at her before adding, "As sure as the little moon will always chase the big moon."

Snow stepped forward, "There is one thing that cannot be broken once it is done, if a marriage is made and the match is true love, nothing but death can sever that bond. The Speaker herself can do nothing but bless the match, if it is true love."

Emma turned to look at her mother, "What does that mean mother?"

Regina cupped her cheek and gently urged her to look into her suddenly shinning eyes, "It means Emma that we must be married tonight."

Emma stared at her Queen, "But… I wanted to give you the wedding of your dreams Regina…"

Regina stood and lifted Emma to her feet, "I do not need anything but you to have the wedding of my dreams. I wish that it did not have to be so because you deserve so much more than a marriage made in secret but I only want you, I only need you." She pressed forward, "Say you'll marry me Emma, and say you'll become my wife tonight?"

Emma gazed at her Queen for, what would later be called by Regina, an eternity.

* * *

James watched as his wife hurtled down the corridor in one direction before he moved in the opposite direction, intent on finding Alexandra or Graham.

* * *

The Speaker of Fate gazed around her lavish, overly large carriage and smiled a secret smile as the Summer Queen and the White Swan prepared to do exactly as she had expected of them. If they were married once she arrived she could bless the marriage with a clear conscience, in spite of what _he _wanted.

She plucked at the strands of Fate that bound them together and then called out, "I would stop for the evening to rest!"

The carriage came to an abrupt halt and she exited into the cool night air. She was delaying as best she could, indeed she was doing her very best to delay her arrival in the Summerlands for as long as she was able. If she had known that she would be beset by the one being not bound by Fate's rule, she'd have stayed in her sanctuary. Even now she sought to thwart the evil that was rushing towards Queen Regina and Princess Emma. She'd sent a messenger ahead, which was only polite, and now she found that her bladder needed emptying every candle mark.

She could only hope that Regina and Emma were married by the time she arrived, because if they were not, she would be forced to forbid their union… such was the promise she'd been forced to honor as payment for a deal struck years ago.

* * *

**Read and Review please**


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N: This was a difficult chapter, so please God, I hope you all enjoy it.  
**

**A.N2: On Tumblr i have posted a line and topography map for this story, including Oz, Neverland, and Agrabah. my tumblr is .com. Please check it out cause me and my best bud worked really hard on it, and I for one think it is very pretty.  
**

* * *

**Enchanted 14**

Regina stood outside Queen Jasmine's new quarters, far from her husband's, and sucked in a deep breath. She knocked on the door firmly and waited with Graham at her side.

The door opened and one of Jasmine's ladies maids dipped into a curtsey, "Your Majesty."

Regina smiled at the girl, "Is your mistress here?"

The girl nodded and opened the door, "Please come in your Majesty and I will fetch my lady." Regina entered into the chambers that she'd had prepared for any visiting Agrahban sultans or merchants and waited impatiently for Jasmine. The foreign Queen hurried into the room and dipped into a shallow curtsey.

Regina nodded towards the other women in the room and ordered, "Leave us."

The women waited until Jasmine had nodded before leaving the chamber. Graham stayed where he was as he eyed the foreign Queen placidly.

Regina got straight to the point, anxious to make her way to the garden where Emma and her parents waited, "I need a witness."

Jasmine arched an eyebrow, "A witness to what Regina?"

Regina refused to fidget as she replied, "I intend to marry Emma tonight and I need a witness, my cousin has already agreed to attend to attest to the marriage but I'd like another royal there that isn't related to me or Emma by blood… and frankly you owe me."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes for a moment before nodding and replying with a grin, "While we walk I can give you some advice for the wedding night."

Regina scoffed, "And how many women have you bedded Jasmine?"

The exotic Queen tossed Regina a smirk, "More than you Regina, more than you."

* * *

Snow watched as her daughter spun in a circle, as another imp made noise somewhere in the garden, "Where is she?"

Snow let out a sigh, "She'll be here Emma. She said she needed to find another witness."

Emma let out an impatient huff, "What if she changes her mind?"

Richare grunted from his place next to James, "She won't, I know my cousin and she'll be here."

Emma curled her hands together and nodded, "Of course… I know she will be, I just…"

Richare smiled at her, "Remind me to tell you how long I had to wait to marry my true love one day, it will certainly put the impatience of youth into perspective."

Emma colored and avoided the fond if slightly exasperated looks her parents and Alexandra were sending her.

Her best friend piped up from next to Snow, "You realize that my mother and Queen Aurora are going to be furious that they weren't invited."

Emma nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry but we can't have every royal trampling into Regina's private garden, we might as well send out invitations as well."

Alexandra shrugged, "Mother will get over it." She was quiet for a moment, "Are you nervous?"

Emma shook her head, "Not to marry her, I'm nervous that she'll change her mind at the last minute."

A little voice piped up from behind one of the shrub walls, "Why are we coming to your trees so late Mama?"

Emma smiled as Regina entered into the circle of trees with Henry settled in her arms, "Emma and I are going to do something very special tonight Henry."

The little boy lit up, "Am I getting my pony?"

Emma let out a snort as Regina rolled her eyes fondly, "Not tonight Henry, tonight I am going to marry Emma." The adults waited with baited breath as Henry stared at his mother.

Finally he squirmed and asked, "Why tonight? I thought there was going to be a big feast and a party… you said there would be fireworks." He pouted at his mother.

Regina smiled at him and replied, "We will still have the big party Henry and all the fireworks you could ever ask for but tonight is for us, tonight we'll be married, and only a very special few will know."

Henry eyed his mother, "It'sa secret?"

Regina nodded seriously, "Yes Henry, until the big party it will be a secret."

Henry leaned his head against Regina chest and asked quietly, "And I'm still special?"

Regina's eyes softened, "The most special little boy in the world Henry." She set him down and held out a hand for Emma who moved forward and crouched in front of the tiny little boy.

Quietly Emma took the hand of the suddenly shy Henry and asked seriously, "May I marry your Mama Henry?"

Henry narrowed his eyes and stated seriously, "You must take very special care of her Emma…" Shyly he added, "And me."

Emma leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Henry's forehead, "I promise to do my very best Henry."

Henry nodded, then turned to James and demanded, "Lift me James, soon you'll be my Grandpapa." James laughed and plucked the little boy from the ground.

He settled him in his arms and asked, "Do you think you'll like having a Grandpapa?"

Henry beamed at him, "Very much, and a proper Grandmama to," He added lest Snow feel left out, "The one I've got is a big meanie."

Regina smirked at Henry's opinion of her own mother before wrapping her arm around Emma's waist, "Where is the Hand that will marry us?"

Richare spoke up, "I bribed one from my retinue, he's very taken with your roses." The old King called out and a young man rounded the corner and hurried to stand amongst the royals.

He bowed low, "Forgive me Majesties, I was just admiring the garden."

Regina peered at the man, "I assume that my cousin has paid not only for your service tonight but also your discretion later?"

The man nodded fervently, "Yes your Majesty, I am to keep silent unless I am needed to confirm that you were indeed married legally at a later date."

Regina smiled and waved a hand, "Please proceed."

The Hand cleared his throat and asked, "Who gives this princess to be married?"

James spoke firmly, "Her mother and I do."

The Hand rubbed his hands and continued, "And who give this Queen to be married?"

Regina tensed even as Henry spoke firmly from James' arms, "I do."

The Hand blinked as the little boy stared him down before clearing his throat yet again, "Yes… well, We stand here tonight, to witness and bind the souls and hearts of these to women in fated love." He spoke further, extolling the virtues of a match made in true love, before warning, "A match acknowledged to be a match made by true love can never be torn asunder, except by death. None shall come between two souls joined by fate. Do you acknowledge your love as true?"

Regina peered into Emma's eyes and breathed, "I do."

Emma replied back just as softly, "I do."

The Hand nodded and held up a fate cord, "This is a fate cord, it is spelled to reveal the true will of fate, if it should glow upon the winding, none shall deny that yours' is a fated love."

Regina held out her hand confidently and waited with a smile as the hand tied the fate cord around her wrist before doing the same to Emma's. The grove was silent as everyone waited. A low pulsing glow began from the center of the cord before washing outward to encompass Regina and Emma in a warm light.

The Hand smiled at the pair, relieved "So Fate has spoken, let all here speak as true witnesses to true love."

The witnesses gathered spoke as one, "I so witness."

The Hand spoke seriously, "As lovers and wives, you must love each other more than yourselves, such is the nature of true love. None shall come before your true one in your hearts; no one shall evoke lust or passion, neither should you seek to bring about jealously for it can be a powerful, dangerous thing amongst true ones. Do you so swear?"

Regina and Emma replied together, "We so swear."

The Hand added gently, "By the right of true love, I declare that no measure shall ever be too great, no sacrifice too much, no cost shall ever be too high. Such is your right to defend and protect your love. Let all who see you know that this is love, true, real, and sacrosanct."

Emma watched as Regina's eyes flared with quiet determination, taking the Hand's words to heart.

The Hand finished with confidence, "By the power vested in me as a Hand of Fate, bound to its will, I pronounce you bound, now and forever in this life and all the lives to follow. Now let it be sealed with true love's kiss."

Emma surged forward and kissed her Queen, her wife.

* * *

Snow brushed her daughter's hair back and spoke quietly, "I love you Emma, and I could not wish for a better heart to match with yours than Regina's." Emma smiled nervously as her mother passed Regina on the way out of their bed chamber.

With a quiet warning the older Queen spoke to her daughter-in-law, "Be good to her Regina, please."

Regina nodded silently as she waited for Snow to leave them.

Her hands were shaking as she quietly shut the heavy door to their bed chambers behind Snow and slowly turned to face her wife.

Her wife.

She let a soft smile creep across her lips as she gazed at Emma. Her Queen wore nothing but a simple cotton shift and was bathed in the bright glowing moonlight on one side while on the other side she was cast in flickering shadows because of the dying fire in the hearth.

Regina had seen Emma in resplendent armor, rich gowns of blues, reds, purples, and greens, and soon she would see her in a royal wedding gown with a tiara sparkling atop her head, and afterwards she'd be glorious in her coronation vestments as Regina placed the summer crown upon her golden curls.

But here, now, on their secret wedding night, wearing nothing but her simple shift, Emma had never been more beautiful, would never be more beautiful than in this moment as she waited for Regina with a gentle smile and hungry eyes.

Regina stepped in front of Emma, close enough to touch and breathed, "Wife…"

Emma's eyes fluttered shut at the word before she whimpered in return, "Wife."

Regina mustered her courage and husked into Emma's ear, "May I have you wife?" She couldn't stop saying that word.

Emma's fists clenched as she let out an almost pained moan, "Please."

The dark Queen let her hands trail whisper close up Emma's arms, bringing them slowly around to cup her wife's shoulders. She grazed Emma's collarbone on either side before fingering the ties that kept her shift secure at the neck.

Emma brought her hands to Regina's wrists and breathed, "Regina…" She nudged Regina's hands and smiled softly as she waited.

The brunette pulled on the ties and watched with hooded eyes as the cotton loosened to expose more of Emma's shoulders and neck to Regina's gaze. Regina sucked in a breath as a vivid bruise became visible on Emma's breast bone. No doubt it had been cause by the point of a lance.

"You've bruised."

Emma glanced down before shrugging and offering a crooked grin, "They'll heal." Her face fell after a moment, "Do… do they displease you?"

Regina didn't answer; instead she dipped her head and pressed the lightest of kisses against the abused flesh. Emma let out quiet whimper as Regina's tongue snaked out to trace the edge of the bruise. Regina smiled as she continued to worship the evidence of Emma's love, of her bravery and physical prowess.

Emma's hand buried itself in her dark hair and gave a light tug, prompting Regina to abandon the bruise in favor of claiming Emma's lips with hers. She kept the kiss gentle, determined to give Emma's the night she should have had years ago. Rather than plundering, as she had done during their first kiss, she coaxed. She flicked her tongue and sucked lightly on Emma's bottom lip, but kept her teeth at bay. She tamped down that dark part of her that wanted to surge forward and take Emma. She waited until Emma pressed forward and tentatively brought her tongue to meet Regina's.

It was the first time since their first kiss that their tongues had met. Neither woman had trusted in their restraint so their kisses since the first had been brief and chaste, the very definition of stolen.

These kisses though were hers, given by her wife. The reminder spurred Regina on and she eagerly traced Emma's tongue with her own, losing some of her hesitance. Emma's hands released her hair curled around her shoulders before tugging at the ties on Regina's own shift.

Emma pulled back and dark stormy green met eyes nearly turned back with desire, "May I?"

Regina nodded and waited as Emma pulled the ties. Her young wife's eagerness and youth became apparent as her eyes lit as she eagerly pushed at the shift, anxious to reveal Regina to her gaze. Before Regina could think to slow them Emma's hands had pushed the shift from her shoulders, causing it to fall to Regina's feet. Regina let out a gasp as her body was exposed to the cool night air. Emma for her part took in Regina's form with greedy eyes, her gaze darting from breasts, to hips, to the neat triangle at the apex of her thighs, down legs, across her neck and then back again.

Regina, who had never been exposed to a lover's gaze before, brought her hands up to shield her breasts from view, causing Emma to frown, "Why would you hide Regina? You are beyond perfection."

Regina couldn't meet her gaze, unused to being unsure, "I've never… no one has ever seen me like this before."

Emma visibly melted as a hunger overtook her eyes and a fierce possessiveness curled across her lips, "And no one ever will." She pressed closer, and rather than a young princess she was suddenly a young Queen, a woman who had fought and scraped and won the woman before her. She'd earned her wife's hand at Regina's own behest.

The dark Queen stared into the possessive eyes of her wife and slowly lowered her arms, revealing her breasts again. Emma licked her lips as she slowly brought her hands up, trailing over the sides of the heaving pair before capturing Regina's neck and bringing her forward to kiss her desperately.

What little restraint Regina had possessed was banished as her naked form pressed against Emma's still covered one. It was readily apparent that her Queen wanted this seeing as she was already naked. She had to trust in that, in herself and in Emma. With trembling hands she tugged Emma's shift down as she nipped at her wife's lip. Emma let out a deep groan as she stepped out of the shift and pulled Regina towards the large bed that dominated the sleeping chamber.

Emma stumbled as her knees hit the edge of the bed and she nearly tumbled down onto the goose feather mattress but was saved as a pair of deceptively strong arms wound around her waist and lowered her gently to the bed. Regina all but climbed her wife as she peered down at the reclining Queen.

She wasn't sure where this confidence had come from but she intended to follow where it led as she trailed a hand across Emma's hip. She closed her eyes and tried to recall Jasmine's advice,

"_Be gentle…" _

She sank down onto her forearms and pressed her lips to the side of Emma's neck, using her nose to nudge Emma's head to the side so that she had more skin to lavish with attention. Again she stamped down her urge to bite and suck on Emma's neck, but she couldn't stop herself from giving the corded muscle beneath her mouth a slight nip.

Emma's reaction was swift and powerful, again she moaned loudly and her hips rolled, while her hand clutched at Regina's neck, pushing her mouth harder against her neck. Regina raised an unseen eyebrow and recalled Jasmine's next piece of advice,

"_Let her guide you…"_

Regina bit down, not roughly but firmly and sucked as she soothed the bite. Emma let out a pleased whimper and her hips pushed up again, to Regina's delight. She had been spoiled as a child and now Regina reveled with glee as she discovered her new delight. She bit, nipped, and sucked at Emma's neck until she was sure it would be impossible to hide the marks without magic. Emma for her part was writhing and pushing at Regina's head, attempting to guide her lower towards her breasts, or perhaps even lower than that, but Regina would not be pried away from Emma's delightfully sensitive neck. The possessive part of her was thrilled that Emma would be marked by her.

Finally Emma lost patience and seized Regina's hand, dragging it to her breast with a low growl, "Please."

Regina paused as Emma's breast filled her palm and her peak grazed her palm. The reaction she'd been so enamored with at Emma's neck was doubled as she brushed her thumbed across the stiff peak. Emma's hips powered up again, seeking something Regina couldn't quite name. On a hunch Regina pressed her own hips forward and nearly swallowed her tongue as a bolt of magic shot though her and flowed into Emma. The pleasure was beyond anything she'd ever imagined as she did it again.

Emma seemed pleased as she claimed Regina lips with hers again and gripped at Regina's backside, urging her on. The blonde trailed her lips from Regina's down her neck as Regina ground down into her and let out her own keening whimper. As Regina raised herself up for better leverage between their lower halves she presented her breasts to Emma and nearly collapsed as a warm mouth engulfed her nipple and bit down before pulling insistently. She braced herself with one hand as her hand buried itself in Emma's hair, desperate to hold her in place.

Emma switched between her breasts as their hips met with increasing ferocity and desperation until Regina couldn't stop herself as she wrenched away from Emma and trailed a hand down Emma's stomach, she froze as Emma stilled before giving her a quiet nod. Regina would later admit that curiosity had led her to dip her fingers into the waiting wetness that had been painted across her own lower half, but as Emma's hands clutched at the silken sheets it was determination that powered her forward. She recalled Jasmine's advice yet again as she brushed her thumb across the small throbbing bundle that had Emma's hips lifting completely off the bed,

"_Touch her as you would be touched Regina, she is a woman, as are you, and in that moment you will know what to do." _

Regina had nearly scoffed at the time but now she did nothing of the sort as she dipped her fingers lower, searching out the source of the wetness before claiming Emma's eyes with her own gaze.

Emma nodded furiously as she husked out, "Regina…"

Regina pressed her finger in slowly, marveling at the feel of give and pull. Emma's flesh gave to her intrusion while at the same time sheathing her, clasping her finger. She began a slow pace, pushing in slowly before withdrawing, loathe to hurt Emma but desperate to see her undone.

Emma gasped out after a little time, "More Regina, I can take more."

Regina stared down at her for a long moment before slumping forward and nodding into her wife's neck as she pressed another finger in, sending Emma's hips into a frenzy. Up until this point she'd largely ignored the throbbing burn that had settled low in her stomach but she could ignore it no longer as her hips began to power forward.

She opened her mouth to speak, ready to beg Emma to touch her when her wife beat her to the punch and snaked her hand down. She let out her own deep groan as Emma pressed her finger in once, twice, and then three times before adding a second wordlessly. Regina keened as she drove her own fingers deeper and her hips undulated into Emma's hand. They moved together, unconcerned with the world around them as they pressed and pulled. Emma's thumb grazed Regina's nub by happy accident and a moment later Regina had copied the action, sending them both spiraling into happy oblivion. As they crested a mountain they hadn't been consciously climbing together, magic swirled around them and lit the room with a brilliant white glow before exploding in a shockwave that shook the castle to its foundation.

Regina and Emma remained oblivious as the dark Queen stared into her wife's eyes and breathed, "I love you."

Emma leaned up and whispered gently, "I love you."

* * *

In a dark part of a forest a little man with gold skin and a high shrill voice let out a shriek of fury as his plans for the once powerful little girl turned Queen were thwarted yet again. First the little White Swan had been born, despite his curse on her mother's womb, then she'd provided the Queen with a child to save her from darkness during the rebellion he'd spurred into being with his dark whispers, and now, now the blonde meddling child was wedded to his prize, to his only hope for his dark plan, his dark curse.

He let out a breathy giggle and then muttered darkly, "If you want something done right you've got to do it yourself, and the little Swan has got to go."

* * *

**Read and Review**


	16. Chapter 15

**A.N: Yes, this has taken an obscene amount of time, but I swear it was not my fault, I have been without internet for nearly two and a half weeks, and I cannot use my computer at work as they monitor those things pretty closely. Here it is, I am sorry, hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Graham stared resolutely at his Queen's ladies and offered no hint of a smile as they fluttered in front of him.

Lady Fairvain, made a Marquessa through Regina's goodwill, was the only one not trying to flirt with him, "Really Captain, her Majesty is surely awake by now! How are we to do our duties if you do not let us into her chambers?" She'd always been a harpy, and as Regina's former governess she had far more say than anyone at court would have liked.

He scowled; he'd thought her gone for good but apparently Regina's affection for the old bat had proven more powerful than her latest affront to one of the higher nobles. In all likelihood the affront had been intentional, and she'd simply wanted a break from court without having to acknowledge that she was older than dirt and should have retired permanently from court years ago.

He smiled blandly at her, "My lady, I was not aware that you'd return to court."

She scowled at him, "I've only just arrived, my Queen in now engaged and I intend to be here for it."

He cocked his head, "Her Majesty did not recall you then?"

She shrugged, "She would have, now let me into her chambers."

He shook his head, "Her Majesty is still abed and gave strict instructions that she would call when she was ready to begin her day."

Fairvain glared at him, "What are you hiding Captain?"

He blinked, "I simply obey Madam."

She scoffed, "Still her Majesty's loyal dog I see."

He rolled his eyes, "Better her dog than her shrew. I thought you'd died you old hag."

She balled her fists and then proceeded to berate him as he stood silently in front of his Queen's door.

* * *

Emma awoke first, driven from sleep by the sunlight that now poured into Regina's bedchamber. She squinted and let out a grunt of displeasure before flipping around and coming face to face with Regina's still slumbering visage. Her wife was very obviously dead to the world as she slept, happily content.

Emma reached out a hand and brushed aside a lock of Regina's midnight black hair before leaning forward to press a kiss to Regina's brow. Regina let out a sigh and shifted towards her, even in sleep seeking her embrace much to Emma's delight.

Emma circled her arms around Regina and pulled the Queen to lie on top of her as she settled on to her back, content to hold her wife for just a while longer. Emma knew that they'd have to leave their beds and make an appearance before the court before too long so that no rumors would spring up about her and Regina giving to their passion before they were properly wed.

She smirked before pressing a grateful kiss to Regina's brow, they'd given into their passion certainly, but they were well within their rights to do so, though the court did not know that. She closed her eyes as memories of the night before washed over her. Regina's smile as she sank into her, the look of awe her wife had worn when Emma had slithered down her body and tasted her, their shared rapture as they rocked their cores together to completion before falling into a blissfully exhausted sleep.

Emma sighed as Regina shifted, "Mmmm…"

The brunette stretched across Emma and murmured, "Good morning."

Emma's lips quirked, "Good morning my love."

She felt rather than saw Regina's smile as it curled against her chest. They lay together for a few moments before Regina shifted away and sat up in bed. The movement made Emma frown, almost against her will.

Regina turned to look at her with a gentle smile, "I would much prefer to stay here with you Emma, but the court will not wait," She cocked her head and Emma became aware of the slight commotion from outside Regina's apartments, "Nor will my ladies by the sound of it."

Emma nodded, "I know." She froze and stared at Regina in horror, "If your ladies are outside how am I to get back to my chambers?"

Regina stiffened before standing and turning to stare at her, unconcerned with her nakedness in that moment, "I… Do you trust me Emma?"

Emma bobbed her head, "Yes."

Regina offered her a tight smile before waving a hand over herself. Emma saw the flare of magic before she watched its results as her wife was suddenly dressed before her.

Regina's hand clenched into fists as she added, "You know by now that I can do some magic but…"

Emma stood as well, and was thrilled for just a moment as Regina's eyes raked hungrily over her own naked form before she caught Regina's hands, "I have known you possessed powerful magic since the ball Regina, I saw you in our gardens."

Regina stared at her, "And you… you love me still?"

Emma nodded, "Of course Regina, you've obviously used the power for good rather than ill, what right do I have to judge you for a gift you were born with?"

Regina beamed at her before leaning forward to catch Emma's lips in a sweet kiss, "Your goodness humbles me Emma."

Emma shrugged, "It is no hardship to love you Regina."

Regina ducked her head and Emma was charmed by her sometimes bashful wife, "Shall you return me to my chambers naked wife?" She teased her and watched as color stained Regina's cheeks before her wife waved a hand and Emma found herself dressed as well, in her riding leathers of all things.

Emma pulled away from Regina and turned to the door, "Shall we go?"

Regina let out a heavy scoff, "Not through the door Emma." She wrapped her arms around Emma and the Princess let out a gasp when there was a sharp tug at her belly before she and Regina's were nothing but a wisp of dark smoke.

Emma's gasp was completed in her own private bed chamber as they materialized next to the bed. Regina bent her head and caught Emma's mouth with her own, using her tongue to demand entrance while her hands strayed from their place at Emma's waist for a moment before the Queen wrenched herself away.

Regina whispered, "I love you."

Emma breathed out, "As I love you," Right before Regina vanished in another puff of sweet smelling smoke.

Emma flopped back on the bed and gave a great heaving sigh as she brought her hands up to her lips to press against her private smile.

* * *

Regina waved a hand over the bed and room, banishing the slight muskiness that permeated her bedchamber before she strode to the door and flung it open. She stalked across her outer chambers and passed a hand over herself as she did, donning her riding leathers instead of her courtly dress. She opened the outer door and was amused to see Graham still standing there, where he'd likely been since very early this morning.

Her ladies were pestering him, becoming irritated the longer he barred the door to her favored ladies -in-waiting. Favored in that it suited her to have them close to make their fathers' and husbands' happy rather than favored in that she actually like most of them.

One voice did stand out though, "Captain, if I have to box your ears I will do it!"

Regina cocked an eyebrow and drawled as she stepped into view, "Still making friends I see Lady Fairvain."

The woman in question didn't look abashed in the least as she pushed past Graham and glared at Regina, "What's this I hear about you getting engaged while I was away?"

Regina didn't quail under Mary's glare as she might of as a child, instead she replied blandly, "I am engaged Lady Fairvain."

Mary's eyes narrowed further, "And to a Princess no less? Fates take me child, I am four months away from court and you've managed to scandalize the nobility more than when you harbored the green Witch and her pink friend!"

Regina smirked, "The nobles are all a flutter."

She waited a moment before receiving the look of gleeful approval from Mary she'd known would come, "Are they? Good! I shall spill things on them today at lunch and laugh as they prod you to banish me for the affront." The old woman sighed happily at the thought.

Regina smiled at her old governess before speaking softly, "I would like to present Emma to you today Mary, perhaps after our ride with Henry?"

Mary stepped forward, far more familiar with Regina than was strictly appropriate, "You love her? Truly?"

Regina nodded, galled that she still had it in her to be shy even with her position as Queen, "I do Mary."

Mary nodded and gentled her tone, "I am sure I will love her as well my darling girl."

Regina offered Mary a grin before turning to Graham, "Please ask Princess Emma if she would like to accompany Prince Henry and I on a ride this morning? Tell her I shall be breakfasting in state this morning and she and her parents are welcome to join me."

Graham bowed low, "At once my Queen."

She called after him, "Thank you for guarding my door this morning Graham, the extra sleep was just what I needed."

Graham smiled at her, "Of course Majesty, it was my pleasure." He turned on his heel at her nod and strode briskly down the corridor, intent on Emma's chambers.

Mary turned on Regina whip fast, "Why did you need extra sleep your Majesty? Are you feeling ill?" She shunned protocol entirely as she stepped into Regina's space and placed a hand against her forehead, "Hmmm… well you don't feel warm."

Regina stepped back and scowled at Mary, "I am not a child Mary, nor am I ill, I simply needed a bit more sleep this morning. Dealing with the nobles is trying at the best of times."

Mary frowned and mumbled something about hot soup before turning to snap at the still hovering ladies, "Well? Go away, the lot of you!" She winked at Regina before following after the affronted ladies with a surprisingly spry step for someone approaching seventy.

Regina smiled fondly after her, for once thanking her mother for the first and only kind thing she'd done in hiring Mary Fairvain, to be the mother she would never be.

* * *

Snow smiled tightly at Aurora and Cinderella as they tried to discuss a wedding that had already happened. Of course they were talking about the lavish state ceremony that would take place in two weeks' time, marking the end of the Blooming festival.

Snow normally loved her friends but at the moment she wanted them out of her chambers, the chambers she shared with her husband and daughter. The daughter who was sure to be slinking through the door after her wedding night at any moment, no doubt spilling the secret when she tried to sneak into a room filled to the brim with royal, gossipy ladies.

Snow fought her scowl, she had a headache and she hadn't even had breakfast yet.

James perched next to her on her chair's arm and frowned at her, worried for the same reasons she was while Alexandra piped up, "Mother, Queen Aurora, I am terribly hungry, and I should like to go to the hall now."

She shot her own anxious glance at Emma's door and Snow was glad she was trying but Aurora cut the thought off at the knees, "Patience Alexandra, we'll eat in no time, I just want to congratulate Emma before the day begins."

James shrugged. "I am sure I heard her mention that she might leave our chambers early this morning…"

There was a knock on the door and one of Snow's ladies opened it to admit Captain Graham, "Captain?"

The man bowed to the different royals, showing no sign of dismay at how many there were as he spoke, "I have a message from my Queen, if it pleases your Majesties, for the Princess Emma?"

Snow frowned at him, "I am not even sure my daughter is still here Captain…" She gave him a significant look which he seemed to ignore.

He replied, "She is not with the Queen your Majesty and my Queen instructed me to come here."

Snow winced but called out. "Emma? You've a message from Regina!"

A second later and Emma's doors were flung open and the girl in question streaked out of them, "What message?"

Graham bowed low before her, lower than he'd bowed to the other royals in the room and spoke, "My Princess, her Majesty invites you to join her and his highness Prince Henry for a ride this morning, after breaking your fast." He addressed the rest of the room, "She also invites you all to join her at her table."

Aurora glanced at Emma and cocked an eyebrow, "Something tells me Emma was expecting the invitation Captain…"

Snow took a moment to look at her daughter and almost smiled when she saw that her child was dressed in fine riding leathers.

Emma for her part didn't blink, "Regina mentioned she wanted to go riding yesterday," She smoothed a hand down over her leathers, "And they are more comfortable than my dresses."

Aurora nodded, "Of course… and a morning ride… how romantic."

Emma didn't scowl but she did reply shortly, "A morning ride with her son," She smiled at Alexandra, "And you if you'd like to join us Alexandra, perhaps Charles, William, and George will come as well?" She addressed Captain Graham, "Would my Queen be upset if I invited others Captain," She shot a look at Aurora, "For proprieties sake?"

Graham shook his head, "I do not believe she could ever be upset with you your Highness. Shall I find the young Princes and invite them along?"

Emma dipped her head, "Please Captain."

He bowed again, "As you wish my Princess." He gave a cursory bow to the rest of the royals in the room before turning and leaving the room.

Emma turned to her father, "Will you come with us Papa?"

He glanced at Snow, "My love?"

Snow shrugged, "I am sure I can occupy myself with the plans for the wedding."

James clapped his hands, "A ride with my favorite boy!" Emma rolled her eyes as he added, "Oh and you and Regina will be there as well."

* * *

Henry wiggled in his seat next to his Mama as he waited to be served his breakfast. He seldom was given the chance to eat breakfast in the great hall, his mother and governess both believing that it was better for him if he was kept away from the mean men at his Mama's court more often than not.

He let himself frown powerfully at all the different men and women who were in the hall today, silently warning them that they'd better be kind to his Mama and his Emma today, or else. He caught a nasty look one of the men was shooting his Mama but didn't have a chance to scold the man as Mary tripped in front of him and dumped something on the frowning man's lap. Henry grinned as the man let out a yell while Mary simply shuffled off.

Henry turned to look at his Mama, who was smiling her slightly nasty smile, and his own curled across his lips, "I missed Mary Mama."

She looked at him and her smile lost the slight meanness it had, "So did I Henry."

He was quiet for a moment before, "I don't think the nobles' laps missed her though."

His mother let out a laugh before she bent to press a kiss to his hair, "You are too clever by half Henry."

He beamed out at everyone, suddenly the picture of the Sun Prince with his bright beaming smile and shining eyes.

The crier at the front of the hall called out, "Their Majesties King James and Queen Snow, and her Royal Highness, Princess Emma!"

Henry watched as his Mama stood and walked to his new Mama and grandparents. He smiled sunnily as his mother pressed a kiss to Emma's hand before tucking her arm into her elbow and leading Emma to the high table where she pulled out a chair on Henry's other side.

Emma smiled at him before she sat, "May I sit next to you Henry?"

He nodded solemnly, "Yes please."

She took her seat and spoke to him, "You look very fine in your riding leathers Henry."

He bobbed his head, "Mama had them made for me. These are new because I outgrew the others…" He squinted, "Does Mama not look fine Emma?"

Emma reached across him and took his Mama's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, "Your Mama looks beautiful Henry, the most beautiful Lady in the entire world."

Henry nodded his approval, "She is…" He paused before smiling shyly at Emma, "With you as well Emma. You are very beautiful too."

She leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, just like his Mama always did, "And you are very sweet Henry."

He ducked his head before turning to his mother, "I'm hungry Mama, where is the food?"

His mother smiled at him indulgently as his grandpapa, his James spoke up from next to Emma, "Yes! Where is the food?"

His mother still smiled as she spoke to James, "We were waiting on you of course King James."

The man waved her off, "You'll call me James now Regina," He winked, "Seeing as we are to be family."

From next to him Snow added, "And I shall be Snow, let us not stand on formalities Regina."

Henry watched, fascinated, as his mother's cheeks turned red and she whispered, "As you wish James, Snow."

Emma was smiling at her parents and Henry had to agree that they were both being very nice to his Mama, which only made him like them more.

Emma spoke once the food had been served and she and he had eaten a little, "Regina, I invited along Alexandra and Aurora's sons…" She looked a little worried now, "I hope that does not displease you?"

His Mama shrugged, "They have been good friends to you my love, and I would welcome the chance to know them better."

Henry rocked in his seat, "Will the Princes be nice to me Mama?"

His mother looked at him with a stern look, "They will be very kind to you my son, but you must promise to be a very good boy today, for I have a surprise for you."

Henry cocked his head, he wondered if it was his pony, or perhaps his sister? He shot a glance at his Mama's belly and then looked at Emma's and dismissed that idea. Of course it was too early for a sister; he'd have to wait another month for that at least so that could only mean one thing.

"Is it my pony?" He demanded with bright eyes and a suddenly full stomach.

His Mama rolled her eyes but still smiled at him, "Yes, Henry, today you shall have your pony."

Henry all but fell from his chair as he tried to bolt from the table, "Let's go Mama! I want my pony!"

His mother put a firm hand on his shoulder and shook her head, "Remember you must be a good boy, and patient a little while longer. I am not finished eating Henry and neither are Emma, James, or Snow, and I am sure they want to go with us to meet your new pony."

His new Grandmama spoke, "I would be so very sad Henry if I did not get to see how happy you will be with the new pony."

Henry's face fell as he sat still promptly and replied earnestly, "I should never want you to be sad Snow." He picked up his spoon and shoved another bite of eggs into his mouth before looking to his mother for her approval.

She bent to kiss his head again and he puffed up, two in less than a candle mark, he really was still her special boy.

* * *

**Read and Review please**


	17. Chapter 16

**A.N: I know, I suck so bad. Writer's block is a bitch. Rest assured though that I will never give up on this story, cause I love it. **

**Regina is a little... harsh in this chapter, but I urge you to remember that she is a Queen as well as a woman.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Snow tucked her arm into her husband's elbow and followed just behind Emma, Regina, and Henry as the little Prince tried to pry details about his new pony from his mother. Regina, to her credit, remained firm.

"Henry, you will see your pony in less than a candle mark, surely a good boy such as yourself can wait just a little longer?" Regina said this without looking at her son, who stared up at her with a frown.

Finally the little boy replied, "I can wait Mama." He clamped his mouth shut and placed his little hands behind his back as he moved back from his mother and Emma to toddle next to James.

James smiled at the boy, "Shall I carry you Henry?"

The boy looked tempted but then shot a glance back at the three Princes that were following them, as well as Queen Jasmine, Princess Alexandra, Queen Aurora, and King Philip and then shook his head, "I can walk James, I'm not a baby."

Snow wanted to frown but James nodded gravely next to her, "Of course not Henry."

Together the large party of royals made their way to the stables and would have been perfectly content except for the sight they encountered as they came up to the corral.

Snow watched as Regina's face purpled with rage as she took in the spectacle before them.

Noblemen and a couple of royal men were all stumbling and chasing after a pure white horse that was clearly terrified as it bucked and ran from one end of the corral to the other in an effort to get away from the men who were brandishing bridles and reins.

To the surprise of her party Regina snarled to her guard, "Arrest them!"

Graham moved forward immediately with his men on his heels, loyally carrying out Regina's order. An order that even Snow had to admit was an overreaction.

Emma sucked in a breath, "Regina…"

The Queen turned to look at her wife before softening just a little and holding up a hand, "Enough!"

The men in the corral froze as they turned to look at the Queen whose voice had risen powerfully over their own yelling and shouting.

Regina strode forward and hissed, "Get away from my horse or I will have you trampled beneath her hooves!"

The noblemen and royals in the corral rushed to obey, realizing that they'd erred in trying to go after their host's own horse. Regina approached the corral slowly and it was then that Snow realized the other Queen had tears gathering in her eyes.

Jasmine sucked in a breath from behind them as the horse turned in the corral and they caught sight of the different coloring on her chest.

Quietly the Agrabahn spoke, "She's an Agrabahn mare…"

James clasped Henry's hand in his and asked, "And?"

Jasmine's face colored with sorrow as she whispered, "And that's why Regina is so angry. An Agrabahn mare must be handled with extreme care because they are not broken but destroyed if treated harshly."

The horse pranced away from Regina who had slowly climbed into the corral.

Jasmine took a step forward before turning back and crouching in front of Henry, "You must be a very brave boy Henry, for your Mama?"

Henry bit his lip and then nodded, "Is… Is the mare afraid?"

Jasmine reached out a hand and cupped his cheek, "She is Henry."

Snow watched as her grandson's lip trembled before he turned and held his arms out, "James…?"

James swooped down to pick up the boy who wasted no time burying his face in James' neck. Jasmine strode away from them and then she was climbing into the corral as well. The group watched as Regina and Jasmine spoke quietly for a moment before Regina held out her hands and began to slowly approach the mare while Jasmine left the corral and headed into the stables only to return a moment later with what looked like a canvas bag full of something.

The foreign Queen climbed back into the corral and approached Regina as slowly as the other Queen herself had begun approaching the horse. Once they were standing near each other Jasmine handed Regina something bright red and then backed away again.

Regina resumed her approach and would still every time the horse snorted and stamped its feet. The horse for her part was watching the woman approaching her with suspicious eyes but was staying relatively still as Regina came closer and closer.

Finally Regina was near enough to extend her arm which she did, holding out a whole apple to the horse. Emma wasn't sure what would happen to the horse or Regina if the mare did not take the apple so she quietly willed the horse to eat the apple. In what seemed like an eternity the horse let out a great snort before it nosed the apple and then took it from Regina's hand, standing placidly as Regina stepped even closer and wrapped her arms around the horse's neck and buried her face into its mane.

Jasmine's face lit up brilliantly as she stepped forward towards Regina and the mare slowly. She came up to them and together with Regina she smoothed her hands over the horse's coat, murmuring quietly.

Emma cocked her head as she considered the two women who were smiling at each other now with bright eyes. She was actually a little surprised that the squeeze Jasmine gave Regina's hand didn't incite a flare of jealousy in her, instead she felt at peace watching as her wife all but sagged in relief. The group watched as Regina and Jasmine quietly led the horse from the corral and back into the stables before emerging some time later.

Regina turned to Graham and ordered harshly, "Post men at the stable entrances, I don't want this happening again."

Graham nodded and then stepped away with some of his men to discuss who would have the admittedly ignoble task of guarding a stable full of horses rather than actual people.

One of the men who had been in the corral terrorizing the horse spoke in a harsh whisper, "Leave it to a woman to over react to a little horse baiting."

Snow tensed as Regina and Jasmine stilled before shooting each other a dark look and stepping forward as one.

Regina spoke lowly, "Go and get your horse sir…"

The man faltered before he sniffed, "Majesty?"

Regina's hands clenched into fists as she ordered again, "Your horse? Retrieve it."

The man turned to Aurora and Philip who glared in return, Philip for his part spoke, "You heard our host my lord, fetch your horse." As the man slowly turned Philip growled out, "Quickly now."

The man hurried away from the now large group and in to the stable and returned a very short time later leading a cream colored horse by its bridle.

As the man came closer Regina spoke clearly, "Your knife Graham."

Her Captain pulled his knife from his sheathe and handed it hilt first to Regina who watched through narrowed eyes as the man brought his horse to rest before the group.

Placidly Regina asked, "This horse, does he have a name?"

The man nodded, "Brego your Majesty."

Regina hummed before she reached out a hand to stroke the horse's nose, "Hello Brego. Henry…"

The little boy piped up from James' arms, "Mama?"

She turned to smile at him, "Isn't Brego a handsome horse?" He nodded before he glared at the horse's owner, "And what would have happened to Mama's horse if she had been broken by fear Henry? Do you know?"

Henry scowled, "I do."

Regina turned her suddenly dangerous smile on the man, "And would that have made Mama sad Henry? Having to kill her own horse?"

Henry's scowl was even more powerful as he snapped out, "Yes. You love horses."

Regina fingered the knife in her hand, "What should Mama do to teach these naughty men a lesson Henry?"

He was quiet for a long moment before he surprised the whole group, "You should make them kill _their _horses… fair is fair."

Regina handed the man the dagger, "You heard my son sir, kill your horse."

The man gaped at her as the group shifted uncomfortably, "Your Majesty…?" He turned to Aurora and Philip again, "My King… My Queen… please?"

Aurora looked away from him and Philip shook his head, "You made the choice to terrorize our host's horse, it is not my place to contradict her."

Emma had no such qualms, "Regina… my love I…"

Regina turned slightly wet eyes towards Emma, "An Agrabahn mare is a gentle creature, they aren't broken like normal horses, instead they must trust, love. A mare that has learned fear will die Emma. They will starve because they do not trust the hands that feed them. They will not sleep because they cannot trust in their safety as they do. They wither, slowly they die as they starve until one day they lay down, suffering, and die. The only mercy one can show a destroyed mare is to kill it, to end its suffering."

Emma's widened, "So if she hadn't taken the apple?"

Regina flinched, "I would have killed her. I have been working with the horse for weeks Emma, and if she had reject food from my hand, there would have been no hope Emma." She turned back to the man, "We're waiting."

The man looked horrified as he shifted the knife in his hand before he bent and whispered gently to the horse. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he placed the knife at Brego's neck and got ready to push.

Regina's voice stopped him, "Wait…" She turned back to her son, "Henry?" The boy nodded, "Why won't we make this man kill his horse?"

Henry replied quietly, "Because only tyrants punish the innocent with the guilty."

Regina softened, "Meaning?"

The boy replied in a stronger voice, "The horse didn't do anything wrong Mama. Just the man."

Regina snatched the knife from the man and growled at him, "Be glad I seek to teach my son mercy and justice rather than vengeance sir." She turned on the group and hissed at the still gathered men who'd gone after her horse, "Get out of my sight." The men scattered as Regina handed the knife back to Graham and then her smile lit her face, "Do you still want your pony my Prince?"

Henry was suddenly himself again as he wiggled in James' arms, "I do Mama!"

Regina grinned at him as she extended a hand for him to take and then pulled Emma towards her, "Come with us my love?"

Emma nodded silently, and Snow had to wonder at what was going through her head, having just witnessed the sort of lessons Henry was being taught at his mother's feet.

As the small family entered stables Snow turned to James, "Husband… She… he told her they should kill their horses."

James shook his head, "He knows his mother Snow, he knew she'd never let innocent horses be slaughtered just to punish someone. You heard him Snow, only tyrants punish the innocent with the guilty. That was the lesson Snow. It is a lesson most Kings would do well to learn at such an early age."

Philip spoke up, "This court is more vicious than most Snow, and he needs to learn at an early age how to be a good king while Regina can be the one to teach him. Whatever else may be said about her, she is a fair ruler, but she isn't weak."

Emma followed Regina and Henry as the little boy dragged his mother along behind him, "Henry my love, you don't even know which stall is for your pony."

The little boy turned to scowl up at his mother, "He's next to your horse Mama, so that they can protect each other."

Regina cocked an eyebrow, "My clever boy. Come on then." She picked up her pace and then turned to smile at Emma who offered her a small smile in return as she followed her wife and their son.

They came up to one of the stalls and Henry made to scrambled up and over the wooden door only to be caught around the waist by his mother, "Henry, I don't want you falling."

The boy slumped even as he demanded, "Open it Mama!"

Regina let out a laugh as she opened the door and let Henry back down, "Approach your pony slowly Henry. Let him get used to you alright?"

The little boy nodded as he slowly crept towards his pony which was… purple?

Emma turned to gape at Regina who shrugged, "It is a simple spell and it doesn't hurt the pony."

Emma rolled her eyes as Henry said in a whisper shout, "He's purple Mama!" He turned to beam at Regina and Emma before he returned his attention to the horse and finally came to a halt in front of him. Even though the pony was small, it still dwarfed the small boy who reached up a hand and stroked the pony's nose. The pony huffed out a breath, ruffling Henry's hair and causing the little boy to giggle.

Regina stepped into the stall with their son and went to one of the walls, "Shall we put his saddle on Henry?"

Henry nodded eagerly, "Yes Mama." He watched Regina like a hawk as she quickly and efficiently got his pony ready for him to ride. Emma had to wonder at just how much money had gone into the saddle that Henry was very likely to outgrow within a year, two at most, as she took in the fine piece as Regina settled Henry on his seat and led him from the stable with Emma on one side and Regina on the other.

Emma could readily admit that Henry sat a fine seat as he clutched at the reins and remained straight and upright in the saddle. He even refrained from bouncing which Emma knew must be difficult seeing as he was still very excited.

As soon as they came out of the stable a light round of applause met them as Henry waved at the gathered group of adults and crowed, "He's purple!"

Emma smiled as she pressed a kiss to Henry's forehead and received a grin in return as the sound of laughter met them as they brought Henry up to his grandparents. James took the reins from Regina with a grin of his own and for the first time Emma readily saw her own father in her son as they grinned at each other.

James called out over his shoulder, "Someone saddle my horse while I walk with Henry around the corral?"

Regina held up a hand, "I'll do it James." She rolled her eyes as she watched James and Henry babble at each other as the King led Henry's pony around the corral before letting go and letting the little boy direct the pony's movements which he did with great skill for his age.

She turned back towards the stable and Emma moved to her side as Snow did the same on the other side, "Regina?"

Her wife turned to her mother, "Snow?"

The older woman hesitated a moment before she continued, "Is it… is it wise to be teaching Henry such harsh lessons at such a young age?"

Regina stiffened before replying almost coldly, "And what lessons would you have him learn Snow? Weakness is not something that will be forgiven, not in the Summerlands. Perhaps at the White court, a prince has time to grow but here Henry must be strong and wise or he will be a target. The only thing that protects us is the belief that we are not weak. The nobles must believe that Henry would act if he were threatened, they must know in their hearts that I would kill to protect him and that he would kill to avenge me. They must know that he is strong, that his has it in him to be ruthless."

Snow faltered, "But Regina, he is just a little boy…"

Regina let out a deep sigh, "I know that Snow, but he is more safe now then he was this morning, because that little boy came up with the idea to have a man kill his own horse because he made his Mama upset. That thinking will do more to protect him than a hundred tirades from me ever could. He isn't a weakling, and now the nobles will have even more evidence to that fact."

Emma leaned her head against Regina's shoulder, "And Henry knew Regina would never let that horse be harmed Snow. He knew that, and he understands that killing the horse would have been wrong."

Snow scowled even as Regina sighed, "I… I am not just a mother Snow. I am a Queen and Henry is my heir. My job as Queen is to teach Henry how to succeed me, to show him how to meet out justice and when to show mercy. I must give him the strength to defend his people and destroy his enemies. He cannot ever simply be a little boy to me Snow; I must at all times remember that he is also a Prince. He must learn to be strong, brave, and at times, he will have to be ruthless. As a Queen, I must give him those tools Snow. But…" She offered a small smile, "As a mother, I must help give him the wisdom to use those tools well. I do not want to raise a tyrant Snow. I want to help him become a great King, and a great man." She was quiet for a long moment before she finished, "I learned how to be ruthless from my mother Snow, and I learned how not to be from my father, I must help Henry learn both."

She pulled away from the two women and strode into the stables.

Emma turned to her mother and sighed, "Years ago you were forced to be a Queen first and a mother second, and Regina gained a son because of it, Henry gained a better mother than I because of it. Do not judge her for being both Queen and mother when it was you who made the decision that gave her Henry. We… She has raised him well this far hasn't she? I trust her, I trust that she loves him more than anything in this world, even me, and so must you."

She dipped her head and followed her wife into the stables, intent on a moment alone.


	18. Chapter 17

**A.N: These bloody lords, they'll be the death of Regina yet. Le sigh, this took far to long, I am aware. I hope you all enjoy and none of you hate me overly much. Real life is at times unavoidably awful.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Regina eyed her council with barely concealed disdain as they argued over each other, throwing out name after name in an effort to convince her to marry someone other than Emma. She'd have smiled at the utter futility of their discontent if their voices hadn't given her a headache over a candle mark ago.

She exchanged a glance with Addly who was scowling and silent; bless him, before she cleared her throat, "My Lords…"

They continued to shout at each other, sure that they each had the perfect bridegroom for her, "MY LORDS!"

The room grew quiet as they turned to look at her, "This council was not called to meet to discuss or negotiate upon the identity of my future consort, indeed, as Princess Emma has triumphed in the tourney and you all have sworn an oath, there is nothing to discuss with regards to whether or not the nobility will support the marriage." She swept a dark glare over the men and snarled, "You will support the match, or I will exercise my right as Sovereign and execute the lot of you. Your fathers, and indeed all of you, have committed treason in the past, and to deny me my right to marry my true love is sacrilege. The people cry out in support of my marriage to the Princess, and her own Kingdom has embraced my son as theirs, I expect nothing less from my Lords and Ladies." She stood and placed her hands on the table, "I was merciful once, but mark me my Lords, I will not be so merciful in the future. Do not test my love… or my wrath." She settled back into her chair and offered Thomas a small smile when he dipped his head.

She was silent for a long while, letting the gravity of her words sink in before she spoke, "This meeting was called to discuss my plans for the coronation of Princess Emma once she and I have been married by the Blessed Mother. I want her coronation to follow the next day, and I will place the Summer crown upon her head myself."

Addly straightened his seat and asked, "Is she to be titled Princess Consort my Queen?"

Regina shook her head sharply, "She is to be titled Queen, and she will share all the duties of ruling with me."

One of the other Lords let out a startled gasp, "You mean to style her as joint ruler?"

Regina nodded shortly, "She is to be my equal in all things."

The Lords exchanged looks before one of them finally had the courage to speak, "Are you not worried that should something happen to you she might prove utterly unworthy of such trust and rob Prince Henry of the throne?"

Regina's lip curled before she snapped, "Henry is as much her son as he is mine, and in the event of my death, fate forbid, I trust that Emma will protect Henry and his interests, and that even if she should remarry, he will inherit the Summer throne, whether she has other children or not."

Another of the Lords, Smythe, damn him, slammed a hand down on the table, "This is utter nonsense, we are to believe that the Princess won the tourney fairly? Surely the last of her opponents are your men your Majesty, save for King Brandon, who of course never crossed a lance with her. Sirs Derek and Edware are entirely under your thumb."

Regina fought the urge to defend her honor as well as Emma's before stating blandly, "I expect you to believe the truth my lord, the Princess won fairly and without aide or deceit."

Smythe shook his head stubbornly, "No she didn't. Many men lost because they felt that Sir Edware was your choice, out of respect for you they lost where they might not have."

Regina sprang on that, "Indeed! And had Sir Edware won, there would be no talk of whether he'd won fairly, even though in truth he hadn't. Emma was set upon by man after man seeking to prove themselves better than her, a woman, and she bested them all. Surely you don't mean to suggest that Sir Derek, who is the most honorable of all men, might have thrown the joust, his honor would never have allowed it."

Smythe replied flatly, "For your happiness my Queen, what wouldn't a man who loved you do?"

Regina sat back and asked softly, "Then it has been said, my own lords, charged with the security and care of my land and people, of myself, love me not. For in this one thing I cannot be indulged. What harm could it cause my lords? Whom do I hurt? My marriage to Princess Emma unites two powerfully royal houses, and joins our countries by a crimson tie of blood. We are on the cusp of a wonderful future my lords, and yet still you argue. Is it that she is a woman, would you see me marry a man and hand over control of my country to him?"

She eyed her lords who looked powerfully uncomfortable, "I thought so. Have I ruled so poorly my lords? My people love me, and if I cannot bring all of you to heel, then certainly you all have my… feminine softness to thank for the fact that you all still yet breathe. Too long have you all mistaken my mercy and love for weakness, too long have you sought to bully me. It ends today." She stood and waved a hand, and watched as Graham stepped forward along with the rest of his men, "As of today, all of you are stripped of your positions on my council; you are to relinquish your chains of service and remove yourself from my presence. Too long has birth determined a man's worth, a man's place on this council, so from now on, you shall have to earn your place on this council, and in my heart."

Smythe's face purpled as he leapt from his seat, "You show yourself to be a tyrant you bitch! Just like your whore of a mother!"

The table, shocked at her declaration erupted at his words, some lords shouting at her, while yet others, the younger men, were shouting at Smythe.

It was her young buck, Oren, who had defended her before, who launched himself from his seat and at Smythe, bellowing "You right bastard! Who are you to speak of the Queen in such a way?" A moment later and the young man's large hands were wrapped around Smythe's neck as he snarled, "I'll tear your head off and give it to her on a plate you traitor!"

Graham, along with two other men, wrestled Oren off of Smythe who lay wheezing on the floor while Regina stood over him, "Well… before you called me a tyrannical bitch, you had some hope of regaining your position Lord Smythe." She turned to Oren, who was still spitting mad and placed a hand on his chest, "Calm yourself my dear Oren." He drooped a little, still furious, but less murderous, and then she tugged on his chain of service and added, "And do not remove this. Your love is clear, and it is all we require." He blushed but nodded firmly.

She spoke, "As of today, my council consists of Urel Addly, Lord Oren, and Master Thomas. The rest of you are to leave your chains of service at the door and get out, none but Smythe are banished, but my patience is at an end, I am Queen. I am your sovereign Lady, and by the fates I will bring you to heel. I have no wish to be called tyrant, but it is clear to me that I must be more firm than any man if I am to have any hope of respect from all of you." She nodded to Graham, "See them out Captain, and then return here."

He bowed deeply and snarled at his men who removed their swords and began ushering out her disgraced council at the points of them. One by one each of them removed their chains and she watched their faces, some looked heartbroken and deeply shamed and these men she had hope for, while still others looked as murderous and angry as Smythe, not a trace of shame anywhere in their bearing or faces. Those men, with their glinting eyes and traitorous hearts, would never, could never again hold a position of power in her court.

As soon as the men were gone and the doors were closed behind her Regina sank back into her chair and waved a hand for the three remaining men to do the same. They sat slowly, eying her as if she might suddenly decide to tear into them next. Except for Oren.

He sat promptly and eyed her expectantly, "Are we to discuss the coronation now my Queen?"

Regina cracked a smile at his eagerness and decided to trust him, "We are my Lord, and I have decided to appoint you as Marshal of the coronation, you shall be my voice amongst the people and at the Hall of Sunlight."

He leaned forward eagerly, "What are your commands?" His hands twitched as Thomas handed over a sheet of parchment and a quill.

Regina smiled warmly at him as she thought it over before speaking.

* * *

Snow and James stared at Regina as Emma curled into her Queen's body and shoved a bit of sweet apple in her mouth as she eyed her parents and her wife.

Her mother sputtered, "You stripped your entire council of their positions?"

Regina nodded placidly as she ran a hand through Emma's hair, causing the Princess to almost purr in response, "They were still arguing against the marriage, and not the entire council, Addly, Thomas, and Oren retain their positions."

Emma sat up a little, "Oren? Isn't he the young Lord who is in love with you?"

Regina smiled at her, "Yes and no. He loves me as all men should love their Queen. And he has proven it; he nearly took Smythe's head off."

Emma had to smile at how pleased Regina looked at the thought, "I hate Smythe."

Regina huffed, "He is a puffed up traitor, and I am well rid of him. Oren is a good man Emma, and he has a young wife whom he loves."

Emma relaxed back against her Queen, "As do you." She plucked Regina's hand from her lap and pressed a kiss to her Queen's knuckles and earned a look of love so tender she ached.

Her father spoke, "Will you offer Sir Edware a position on the council Regina?"

Her Queen shook her head firmly, "He is too young, and I have come to believe he does not have my happiness in mind when he acts."

Emma squeezed her hand, "I am fine Regina."

Her wife grumbled, "He almost took your head off Emma."

Emma nodded as she sighed, "But he is still your brother Regina."

Regina pulled her even closer and wrapped her arms around her, "And he should have shown that during the joust. Instead he tried to force me to acknowledge him by besting you."

Snow frowned at Regina, "You believe he wanted to force you to acknowledge him?"

Regina scowled, clearly grumpy with the subject, "I know he did. If he'd won the tournament I would have had no choice, I couldn't very well marry my brother simply to avoid a rival for my throne."

James let out a sigh, "Rival? Regina…"

Regina nodded a little sadly, "My pit of vipers has proven time and again that a male heir, no matter how illegitimate, is preferable to a female one. Henry legitimized my throne somewhat, the knowledge that I would leave my crown to a son quelled some of the more… vocal dissenters, but Edware would prove a very attractive alternative to a small boy."

Emma straightened as a horrific thought crossed her mind, "Is… Regina do you fear that they might kill you when Henry is older?!"

Regina's eyes shuttered and she avoided their eyes, "My safety lies in just how ruthless Henry would prove to be if the nobles had me killed to facilitate his rise to the throne." She smiled grimly, "Our son loves me well Emma… he would prove… horrific if someone had me assassinated."

Emma snarled, "So would I!"

A look of understanding dawned on Snow, "But Edware, acknowledged as your bastard brother, as King Henry's son, would provide another heir, and they might have you both killed."

Regina nodded shortly, "Indeed. For Henry's safety, for mine, even Emma's now, Edware can never be acknowledged."

The words settled, heavy and grim as Regina peered over Emma's head at the fire as her hand stroked over Emma's exposed collarbone. Emma reached up and grabbed Regina's hand, drawing it into her grasp and lacing their fingers together. Regina's breathing quieted and Emma smiled softly when she felt her wife press a gentle kiss on her mess of blonde curls.

The moment was heavy but peaceful as they thought on the mess of treachery that was Regina's court.

It did not last of course, as the sudden hammering on Regina's chamber door roused them all from the contemplation, "MY QUEEN?"

Regina stood quickly, "Graham?" She called out a second later, "Come!"

The door was thrown open by her wife's captain and the man entered, sheet white and shaking, "My Queen, the prince…"

Regina shot forward as Emma shot to her feet followed a moment later by her mother and father, "What about our son?" It was Emma who found her voice first.

Graham spoke quickly, "There was an attack." He added a moment later as Regina swayed on the spot, "The attacker is dead, and the prince is uninjured, but his nurse is gravely wounded."

Regina reached a hand back and pulled Emma forward, "Henry is uninjured? His nurse… Madeline…" She turned to Emma and ordered, "See to our son," She swept her gaze over Snow and James, "All of you, please. Comfort him. I must summon my sorcerer to heal his nurse. I'll be there as soon as she is safe from death." She turned towards their bed chamber before pausing and growling, "I want any conspirators caught Graham. I want them caught and brought before me." She vanished behind the heavy doors of their bedchamber as Emma sprang in to action and led the way from the suite of rooms, racing down the corridors to their son's chambers.

The door to his chambers was heavily guarded by large, extremely dangerous guards, all of whom might have rivaled their Queen in terms of fury at the attack if their glares and scowls were anything to judge by.

Emma paused, afraid they might bar her from Henry's chambers but to her surprise and relief they parted with deep bows, greeting her as 'my Princess' one and all.

Emma swept by them with her parents on her heels as she took in the chaos that had struck their son's chambers. Chairs and tables had been knocked over; Henry's hobby horse had been trampled beneath the boots of the dead attacker that lay covered in a sheet on Henry's floor. Emma fought the urge to spit on a dead man as she strode past him and into Henry's bedchamber.

The boy was wrapped in the arms of one of his other nurses, not the one in charge, but still one of his minders. The moment he saw her though he let out a shout and struggled free so that he could launch himself at her.

She lifted him into her arms and he buried her face in her neck with a sob, "Emma…"

She wrapped her arms around his tiny frame and held him as close as he heaved great sobs and shuddered in her arms, "The man was going to kill me Emma!" His voice, hysterical from fear also held a note of affront to it, and in the moment he sounded so much like Regina that Emma had to stomp down the urge to laugh. He added a second later, "He hurt Maddie!"

Emma stroked his hair, "He's dead now Henry, he can't hurt you."

Henry grumbled out, "He's lucky… Mama would have ripped his stupid arms off."

Emma had to agree, the would be assassin was lucky he'd died quickly in the attack, because Regina's reaction would have involved the creativity of an enraged mother with the power of a Queen. She scowled, she herself might have cheerfully strangled the bastard with her bare hands for the simple fact that he'd made their son cry. The fact that he'd tried to kill him might have led to her choking him with his own entrails.

From the look on Graham's face, he agreed as well. His own wrath might have been as dangerous as Regina's.

Her father's growl was heard as his hand came to rest on Henry's back, "I think we all would have wanted to rip his stupid arms off Henry."

Next to him, her mother, pale and drawn muttered furiously, "To beat him with them…"

Henry reared back to look at them, offering them a tearful smile of thanks before his face was buried in Emma's neck again with a loud sniffle.

Emma looked at Graham and ordered, "Search the assassin, and carry out the will of the Queen. Find any who might have aided him and bring them into custody alive so that they might be questioned." He bowed deeply before drawing his sword and handing it to James.

He nodded to her father, "So that you might protect my Queen and Prince, your Majesty."

James gripped the pommel of Graham's sword as he replied, "My thanks Captain."

Graham leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Henry's mop of brown hair before he turned on his heel and stomped from the room.

Henry's tiny voice cut through the silence of the room, "Where is my Mama?"

Emma answered him gently, "She needed to summon her Sorcerer so that he could heal your nurse Henry. She'll be here as soon as Madeline is safe."

Henry pulled back and demanded, "Mama won't let her die?"

Emma shook her head, "No. She'll have her healed."

To put a point to her promise the doors to Henry's bedchamber opened and Regina rushed in. Henry leaned towards her instantly, arms outstretched as his eyes filled with tears again and his face screwed up with fear and hurt.

"Mama!"

Regina didn't pluck him from Emma's arms as Emma assumed she would, instead she wrapped her arms around both of them, "Henry…"

Henry curled into Regina's chest and wrapped a tiny hand in her black curls as he let out a whimper even as Emma supported his weight and bent her forehead to rest against Regina's.

Emma breathed with Regina as then both wrestled with their terror and anger as they held their son who was sniffling and hiccupping in their arms.

A small voice asked, "Is Maddie alright Mama?"

Regina replied firmly, "She will be fine Henry and with time she will heal fully. The Sorcerer could not heal her completely but he did assure that she would not die."

Henry hand tightened in Regina's hair, "Thank you Mama, and thank your Sorcerer please."

Regina sighed, "Of course Henry." She was quiet for a moment before she asked in a very controlled voice, "Are you hurt Henry, at all?"

Henry shook his head, "No Mama, Maddie fought the nasty man long enough for the guards to come in. Hawke and Mark stabbed him dead."

Regina nodded even as she shot a poisonous look at the room that contained the dead attacker. Emma shivered at the sheer hatred that glittered in her wife's gaze for a long moment, proving the dead man was lucky he'd died, before Regina returned her gaze to their son. Her eyes softened as she stared down at Henry before glancing up at Emma.

Emma offered her a slightly tearful, yet relieved, smile and received one in return as they held their son between them.

* * *

**Read and Review  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**A.N: Update! Another fairytale character makes an appearance, though... I did make some... adjustments. ;) Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Regina and Emma swept through the Summer Palace with Snow and James on their heels. Behind them Graham and a contingent of guards were escorting a slumbering Henry to a new, vastly more secure set of chambers located right next to Regina's. The large party split as Regina and Emma, along with Emma's parents turned towards the throne room while Graham and his men headed for the prince's chambers.

Without pausing in her stride Regina's voice boomed out, "Protect my son men!"

The contingent of guards grunted out, "Aye!" Before they continued with their fast pace.

Regina reached out to squeeze Emma's hand as they came to the double doors of the throne room before she dropped her wife's hand and nodded to the pair of guards who stood watch at the doors. The two men bowed deeply before throwing the doors open. As soon as Regina stepped into the throne room the crier snapped to attention.

"Her Glorious Majesty, Regina, Queen of the Summerlands and her Royal Highness, Princess Emma of Crispin, betrothed and beloved of the Queen!"

Emma placed her arm in the crook of Regina's elbow as they moved through the crowd of nobles that had been gathered even at the late hour.

The crier continued, "Their Majesties, King James and Queen Snow of Crispin!"

Regina spared no glances for her nobles who all dropped to their knees as she led Emma up to her throne and the one she'd had brought out specifically for Emma's use. She guided Emma to her seat and waved for seats to be brought forward for James and Snow, who nodded towards her even as they glared out at her nobles.

"My son is dead…" She trailed off as she peered out at her nobles taking in the faces of her people. Some looked utterly horrified and still others looked pleased with the news.

She made note of the pleased faces in her mind, Smythe first among them, before she spoke, "Rise, all of you and be still. My son lives." Again she watched her nobles like a hawk as they reacted. Smythe looked positively livid at the happy news and others, like Oren, had tears of relief in their eyes. After a moment Smythe schooled his features into an expression of relief but the damage had been done.

Regina shared a look with Emma before she continued, "We will discover the architect of this… horrific attempt and all who have harbored or aided in the attempt on my son's life will be brought to justice. If you know something about the traitors and their actions come forward and loyalty will be rewarded."

Emma placed a hand on Regina's elbow, "Mark us though, if you do not come forward, treason will not be tolerated, and this was nothing but."

Regina nodded as she eyed her nobles further taking into account the ones that looked wholly nervous. She glanced at Edware and paused. His brow was furrowed but none of the anger she expected was present, indeed he look almost annoyed to have been summoned from his bed. The lady next to him looked equally displeased and Regina marked her face, and waved Thomas forward as her nobles spoke over each other.

Thomas bowed low, "Majesty?"

She nodded towards Edware and the young woman next to him and asked, "Who is that with Lord Edware, Thomas?"

He glanced quickly before replying, "Lord Smythe's niece my Queen, Isabel."

Regina's frown deepened as she nodded, "Thank you Thomas, I should like you and Graham to oversee the interrogation of any and all suspects in this attack on my son."

He nodded and back away from the thrones still stooped in a bow, "Of course my Queen."

She turned and summoned one of the pages forward. The blond boy hurried forward and dropped to his knees.

Regina stepped towards him and raised him to his feet with a hand to his chin. His eyes shinned up at her brightly before he averted them.

She spoke gently, "Willan?"

The boy's head snapped up as he gaped at her, "You know my name?" He blushed a second later and added, "Majesty."

She smiled, "Indeed I do, do you think you could make your way to the Queen's Head Tavern and find out which of my Captains are in port?"

The boy's eyes widened before he breathed, "Which one?"

She cocked her head before replying promptly, "Sinbad, Jones, or Aladdin." She nodded to herself before adding, "All three if you can find them."

The boy nodded and bowed before scampering from the throne room.

Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, "Captains?"

Regina hummed with a small, nasty smile, "Pirates… well privateers. All in the employ of the crown and all with less… savory connections that might shed some light on this matter."

Emma cocked her head, "So the rumors of your ships attacking foreign ships are true?"

Regina shrugged, "We had a lean winter Emma, and Agrabahn ships always sail heavy." She scowled, "I trade with some of the city states, but I see no issue in attacking the ones with… less civilized sultans, the ones who deal in slaves… I free them of course, and they are offered citizenship here in my kingdom, while the merchant ships carrying them are relieved of everything else."

Emma nodded quietly, "What are we going to do Regina?"

Regina tucked a stray hair behind her wife's ear and growled, "We'll find the people behind the attack Emma and they will be… dealt with."

* * *

Willan scanned the Queen's Head and tugged on his doublet as he threw his shoulders back and stepped into the tavern. He cleared his throat and made his way to the counter where the tavern keeper was setting a mug of ale down.

The tavern keeper stared at him before asking over the loudness of the pirates and men, "What's a pretty lad like you doing here boy?"

Willan stepped onto one of the chairs and replied quietly, "I come on the Queen's business sir." He pulled back his cloak and the tavern keeper froze as the Queen's badge came into view.

He set down the rag in his hand, "What business lad?"

Willan leaned forward, "There was an assassination attempt at the palace."

The tavern keeper's face went white as his eyes glinted like flint, "Right then." He smashed his hand down on the bar and roared, "You lot shut up!"

The minstrels in corner froze like frightened rabbits as the pirates and sailors in the tavern slowly quieted down.

The tavern keeper's voice boomed out over the muttering voices, "There was an assassination attempt at the palace! This boy comes on the Queen's business." He nodded towards Willan and the boy fought down the urge to squirm as every person in the room turned their attention on him.

One of the pirates in the back yelled out, "Does the Queen live?!"

Immediately the quiet vanished as every man and woman in the tavern started yelling, concerned with the fate of the Queen.

Willan held up a hand as he'd seen the Queen do and waited for the room to quiet down before he spoke loudly, "The Queen lives. She was not the target." He took a deep breath, knowing that he was about to anger the entire room even further than he already had, "The Crown Prince was the intended target of the attack."

The silence was crippling as he shifted uncomfortably before another voice boomed out, "Bastards! Who was responsible?!" Just before a cacophony of voices rose angrily

"He's just a child! A baby!"

"The Queen'll take heads for this, you mark me!"

"And she should, black dogged bastards, attacking her little son!"

"Does little Prince Henry live?!"

"Aye! Does he?"

Willan stood up straight and shouted, "The Prince lives and the assassin is dead. Even now the Queen searches even now for the conspirators; this is why I have come here tonight!"

The pirates and sailors started talking over one another yet again, "What does the Queen need from us!?"

"How can we help?!"

"Point us at the bastards and we'll gut them good!"

Willan held up his hand again and answered, "I am looking for Captains Jones, Sinbad, and Aladdin; the Queen has need of their services."

A woman stood in the back and announced, "I am at the Queen's command."

Willan cocked his head as he examined the woman who was speaking in rapid fire Agrabahn to her crew. She stepped forward as her crew streamed from the tavern and moved to his side before bowing with a flourish.

"To the palace then?" Her voice was pleasantly accented as she stared at him before turning the tavern keeper, "My tab…"

He held up a hand, "My compliments Captain." His eyes narrowed, "Help the Queen, and find the bastards responsible."

The Captain nodded as her mouth set into a grim line as she led Willan from the tavern.

* * *

Emma let out a tired sigh as Regina paced in front of their thrones with a dark scowl firmly planted on her beautiful face. They'd dismissed the nobles shortly after the announcement and now they were waiting for Regina's pirates, sorry, privateers to arrive.

Her mother and father were watching her agitated wife with growing concern as Regina let out what amounted to a growl before turning on her heel and reaching out to Emma, "My love…"

Emma stood quickly and caught Regina in a hug as her wife buried her face in her neck, "Emma…"

Emma buried her hands in Regina's hair as Regina clung to her, "Shh… he's alright Regina."

Regina leaned back and demanded, "And if he wasn't, or if it had been you?!" She pressed an angry kiss to Emma's lips before tearing away and hissing, "I want them dead Emma! I want heads on pikes before Henry is attacked again, before they come after you next! I want them dead!"

It was her father who spoke up, "Regina we will find them, and no one in all the Kingdoms will fault you for doling out justice."

Regina nodded, "Thank you James."

Snow spoke next, "We will do everything we can Regina, to protect Henry, he is our blood after all and we…"

Regina stiffened in Emma's arms and she pulled away slowly, "What do you mean?"

Snow blinked, "Well… Emma birthed him…"

Emma hissed, "Mother…" She shook her head abruptly before facing a suddenly livid Regina.

Very quietly Regina spoke, "I asked one thing of you Emma… I asked you to keep Henry's true parentage to yourself until we were married publically… one thing… and now my son has been attacked, the Crown Prince of my Kingdom has been made a target because you confided in your parents."

Emma shook her head and scrambled, "I… no Regina! They are my parents and they would never do anything to hurt him! This has nothing to do with the attack."

Regina turned on Snow and James, "Who else have you told?" The older couple exchanged a look as Regina took a step towards them, "Who. Have. You. Told?!"

Snow answered quietly, "Three of our most trusted advisors…"

Emma spun on her parents, "I told you to tell no one!"

Regina hissed, "Indeed my dearest… much I told you the same… so… three advisors, who were no doubt sworn to secrecy just as you all were… I wouldn't be surprised if every sultan in Agrabah knows Henry's true origins by now."

Emma felt her face drain of color, "Regina I…"

Regina held a hand up and stated flatly, "Not now Emma… I… I am very very angry right now and I do not wish to hurt you so we will discuss this later, when our son is safe." She was quiet for a moment before she reached out for the cord hanging just behind her throne and pulled it.

A side door Emma hadn't even noticed opened and a page hurried in and dropped to his knees before Regina who ordered, "Rise Daren."

The boy stood and waited nervously as she waved a hand, "I want you to take a contingent of soldiers and ride out to intercept the Speaker do you understand? She is obviously delayed and I would see her here in the capitol as soon as possible. Take the soldiers and assure that no harm has befallen her."

Daren nodded and accepted the token she held out before he bent into a low bow and scampered away just as Willan had.

Regina drawled, "We'll need to move up the wedding…" She yanked the cord again and yet another page boy entered. Regina forestalled his genuflection with a barked order, "Find Thomas and Lord Oren, Finn, and inform them that the preparations for my wedding are to be moved forward." The boy blinked at her, obviously confused and earned himself a sharp rebuke, "Now boy!"

The boy squeaked and fled from the room as the double doors across the hall opened to admit the crier, "Captain Aladdin!"

Emma watched as Regina relaxed just a little bit as a woman hurried into the room. The woman was quite obviously a pirate but Emma was wholly unprepared for how beautiful the pirate would be, or for the fact that she was a woman at all. Captain Aladdin was dressed not for an audience with her Queen and patroness but for a night at a tavern. Her black corset was cinched tightly; emphasizing her already generous breasts while contrasting with the white cotton tunic she wore underneath that ended well short of her knees and knee high black boots that were laced tightly. She had a red sash knotted around her left arm and a black bandana tied around her head, confining her chocolate curls so that they cascaded down her back. Her cat like eyes glinted hazel in the lighted throne room as she hurried forward.

There was real concern in her eyes as she bowed low before Regina and seized her hand to press a long kiss to Regina's knuckles, "My Queen…"

Emma's shoulders tightened at the silken purr as Regina spoke, "Alliah, thank you for coming so quickly."

The Captain nodded, "Of course my Queen, my men and all of the city's underbelly are at your disposal, I have already given the order that my men should begin searching for any information on the attacker and who might have hired him and with any luck I will have names for you before dawn." Emma's brow nit at the obvious Agrabahn accent as the Captain cocked her head, "The men at the tavern are no doubt searching as well, and when news of the attempt reaches the people, there won't be a place the dogs can hide." She smirked, "I may have also given the order that word should be spread the Prince Henry was attacked."

Regina offered the Captain a warm, grateful smile "Thank you Alliah, he is safe for now but I will rest easier once those responsible for the attack are caught."

The Captain growled, "As will we all Majesty…"

Emma cleared her throat and drew both women's attention to her, earning a still blank look from Regina and an appraising look from the Captain.

Regina stated flatly, "Captain Aladdin, may I present my betrothed, Princess Emma, of House White Swan. Emma, this is Captain Aladdin of the ship Myne Riane."

Emma's brow furrowed and Aladdin answered with a wan smile, "'My Flower' in Agrabahn."

Emma nodded and offered her hand only to blush a second later as the Captain brushed a kiss across her own knuckles and gave her a flirtatious smile, "Rumors of your beauty and prowess have grown to be something of a legend amongst the common people, Princess. Not a man or woman would disagree that the Queen is very fortunate indeed to have the love of so beautiful a woman."

Regina growled, "Alliah, friend or no, if you do not release my betrothed's hand…" She trailed off as Aladdin turned to grin at her.

"Why my Queen… you truly have found your other half, you sound positively… green."

Regina's eyes narrowed, "How are they by the way?"

Aladdin dipped her head, "Well, I got them settled in one of the Free Holds in Agrabah. They should be safe and happy for the rest of their days, and more importantly, they will be together." Something flickered in the Captain's eyes and Regina softened.

"And how are you Alliah, really?"

A slightly cold look crossed the Captain's face, "I spend my weeks at sea, barking orders, or at port, drinking and whoring… so I suppose I am a well as I can be Majesty." Aladdin shook her head and clapped her hands abruptly, "But, this night is not about me! We must find those who would harm your son, and… punish them." Her eyes glinted dangerously, "I found an interesting new poison on my last trip to my homeland, say the word and I will provide some… I've heard it can be very persuasive."

Emma was more than a little concerned with the dark smirk that Regina tossed the Captain, "I may take you up on that Alliah."

Emma shook her head and stepped towards Regina to whisper, "I know you are angry right now my love, at me… at the situation, but please do not lose yourself in anger?" Regina turned her head and their eyes met, "Please?"

Regina softened and reached a hand up to cup Emma's cheek with a sigh, "I find you impossible my dear… how am I to stay angry when I love you so much?"

Emma offered an impish grin that had Regina softening even further, "Simple, never stay angry with me?"

Regina pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead and murmured, "You look just like Henry with that grin on your face. The two faces I love the most are so similar I will never be able to be cross with either of you." More seriously she added, "But you must listen to me from now on Emma, I know my Kingdom and its dangers far better than you my love."

Emma nodded meekly, "I am so sorry Regina…"

Regina nodded and rushed out, "I know Emma." Regina offered a moment later, "We have no guarantee this has anything to do with his parentage Emma, this could be the first move of another rebellion or a list of other things, and we will find out why someone would do this, but it doesn't make sense to kill him instead of exposing our secret."

Emma tensed as she searched Regina's face before vowing, "If this is the beginning of a plot to kill you… depose you even… I will protect you Regina. I'll be your shield, I swear it."

Regina shook her head, "No Emma, we'll stand together but I won't have them coming after you."

Emma was quiet for a long moment before she nodded, "Together then."

They turned back to the Captain who was standing at a polite distance glancing around the throne room with a slightly bored look fixed on her beautiful face.

The doors to the throne room were thrown open again and the crier rushed in, "My Queen!"

Regina waved a hand, "Yes?"

The man gestured towards the doors, "The Kings and Queens of… well all of the Kingdoms my Queen."

Regina nodded with a sigh, "Admit them."

The crier nodded and opened the doors to allow the royals to stream in.

Aurora was the first to speak as she rushed the thrones, "Regina! By the fates is Henry alright?"

Cinderella nodded and continued, "Our servants woke us up to inform us of the attack!"

Philip pushed past both women and gripped the pommel of his sword, "Whatever you need Regina, I'll strike the heads off myself!"

At the back of the crowd of royals Queen Jasmine moved forward and spoke, "Regina…"

At the sound of her voice Captain Aladdin stood straight and spun around, "Jasmine?"

The Queen reared back, "Ali?"

* * *

**Read and Review**


End file.
